The Bad Boy
by Unknownxst
Summary: Summaries are spoilers, I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy..
1. Prologue

_In one of the many halls in PCHS, there were two juniors surrounded by a crowd of diverse class rankings. One was barely breathing, clutching to their waist and holding their nose, while the other suffered from a black eye and bleeding knuckles._

 _Confused and shocked blue eyes met Enraged-filled green eyes._

"What's going on here?" The principal asks all-too-knowingly.

"It all happened so fast that I don't even know how it all started!" One of the cheerleaders cried out.

 _Everyone just stood there.._

 _The only sound that could be heard is heavy breathing from the kid standing and raspy breathing from the kid below him.._

"You're coming with me mister, someone call the nurse for Jacob!" The principal all but shouted to the teachers that just came out of a meeting of some sort.

 _As_ _ **he**_ _was wordlessly dragged into the office_ _ **his**_ _eyes were only fixated on crystal blue orbs._

"Kevin..?" Double Dee breathed out shakily..


	2. Last Week of School

"We only have two more days of highschool and you want to do a scam?"

"Relax sockhead, it's for the senior prank. All of the seniors practically begged me to be the lead." Eddy replied while grinning.

"Oh yes, that's right. You kept asking them to participate since you've been doing childish antics since we were little kids." Edd sighed glancing down on the sidewalk pavement then giggled at the end.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long. There was a football meeting after 2nd period." Ed announced as he jogged out of the school building to catch up with the duo.

Ah, the perks of being a senior. Only 2 classes per day. Biology and Civics on A-day, then Calculus and English 4 on B-day.

"It's okay dear Ed. How was the meeting?" the smarter of the trio asked as they proceeded to walk to the cul-de-sac.

"It was a bit interesting to be honest. We talked about college life at PCU. You know the one we all are going to this fall." Ed said mostly to Edd.

While the two other Eds were chatting Eddy was brainstorming a senior prank that will forever be a legend at PCHS. (It might have something to do with a bubble machine).

"-don't you think, Eddy?"

"huh, what? Yea.. sure.." he blurted out being interrupted from his thoughts.

Little did Eddy know is that he agreed to go to the 'Grad Night Lock In'. It will be held the night of graduation. All of the seniors will be locked inside the school, with chauffeurs of course, but since they will technically no longer be seniors anymore it will be minimum surveillance.

"Good it will basically be our last night as seniors. I had to make a bet with Double Dee to get him to come. I can gamble that there will be a lot of surprises there." Ed said getting overly excited about the whole thing.

"Oh I hope not.." Double Dee mumbled to himself.

Once they made it to Edd's house, took off their shoes by the entrance, Edd prepared them a snack and drinks. Today was Wednesday and Ed and Eddy were staying over at Edd's for the remaining days of high school. Graduation was on Friday and senior prank was Thursday which is tomorrow. Since all of the seniors knew of Eddy and his antics throughout high school, they let him be co-leader of the prank. In cooperation with one of the co-captains of the football team named Brad.

"So Eddy, do you have anything in mind?" Edd asked as he was setting the snacks on the coffee table in the living room.

"I have something up my sleeve. In about 5 hours, can you take me to the store? I was in charge of buying the props with the senior's prank fee." The shorter teen asked as he opened the chip bag up and gulped half of the bag already.

Edd nodded. "Sure, just let me help Ed with his college financial aid and such." Edd walked over to Ed whom was playing a game on the house computer. "Really Ed?" He asked smirking.

"Ha ha, I was only playing until you and Eddy were done talking. Besides, I already loaded up the pages." The big jock replied still focusing on the game.

Edd shook his head knowing Ed was impatient. He was mostly worried about Grad Night more than anything. He never went to a school event like such. All night the seniors will be stuck with each other. Enemies, friends, nerds, jocks, acquaintances, all of them in one space for 14 hours.

"Well, shall we get started?" Edd sighed knowing how troublesome financial aid can be for college.


	3. GraduationGrad Night

"Thank you all for coming this afternoon for a very special occasion. We are now ready to start this wonderful event. So please sit back, relax, and watch your achieving family member walk across the stage and receive his or her diploma."

The whole ordeal was orchestrated with precision and accuracy. There were roughly 200 seniors at PCHS. The first row were the 10 students in the senior range. Of course dear Edd was second. Yes, number two because he got a 98% of one of his history tests. Matthew 'Matt' Wilson took that chance and got a 100% the next day. Edd didn't dwell on that so much since there was stressing over multiple tests the following week. Don't get Edd wrong, he was all-around smart. Got all A's in every class, but after all he's still human and humans make mistakes.

"Yo, Edd. Sorry about stealing your number one top student place." Matt told Edd while the principal was blabbering about the year.

Edd looked at him for a moment, then exhaled happily. " I thought you were thinking you were superior of me or something ridiculous. Which was why you didn't speak to me until now. Although, to answer your question, it is quite alright. Everyone thought I was going to be number one, including you and I, but you beat me to it." he then smiled genuinely.

Matt chuckled, and coincidentally the principal made a joke about senior prank yesterday so everyone thought he was laughing at the joke. "No, nothing like that. To be honest with you I thought I was never going to catch up to you until you slipped up on that test."

Edd had never forgot about that test. There was one question that was not in their criteria to study and their teacher wanted them to think outside of the box. "That test still haunts me even at graduation." he mentally shuddered.

Matt leaned closer to Edd's ear. "Oh and Wolfe's here." he whispered lowly. As soon as he said that Edd looked at the stands and witnessed someone he thought he wouldn't see this afternoon. What he saw made him inwardly cry because if he would have now then Matt would ask him what's wrong.

The ceremony was over in one hour and all of the graduates were walking outside with diploma in hand. Ed, Edd, and Eddy walked side by side idly chatting about the summer plans and most of all, Grad Night Lock In. They headed outside into the cold brisk weather with families and their graduates talking amongst each other. Families surprising their child with gifts or money or appearances.

"Eddward, my baby, happy graduation day!" a feminine voice screamed as she rushed to hug Edd form behind. "Congratulations son. I bet you didn't think you would see us today." A very deeper masculine voice approached while patting Edd on the shoulder from behind.

Behind those two were Eddy's parents and Ed's mother. His father couldn't take another job absence since he took off for when he was since last month, but will meet them at the restaurant about an hour in. It seems like all of the parents were discussing just that before they walked over to their sons. They all looked so unbelievably happy for their children. Especially Ed's parent because of his early years in school life.

5 minutes passed and Double Dee felt someone staring at him. He turned around and blue eyes met daring grey eyes. He smiled at Edd and waved at him. Edd felt his cheeks heating up and turned around back to Ed and Eddy.

"Wolfe.." he mumbled to himself. Wolfe Arceneaux was on Edd's list. A list of interests, not a love list of any sort he claims. He started noticing he was developing feelings for Wolfe in the middle on senior year. Wolfe went to Lemon Brook High, and they only met at a school event or outside of school when Matt invited him over to his house or went somewhere with him.

"Well lets get going to the restaurant. I am starving." Big Ed yelled at everyone, then everyone laughed and piled up in their respectable cars. The drive there was short and sweet, besides the traffic from the graduation. After they got seated, 10 minutes upon them ordering, Edd excused himself to go to the restroom. He relieved himself in the stall and while he was washing his hands, Wolfe came in a little bit tipsy. He looked at Edd and smirked. Edd mentally and physically froze in place, hands still in the running cold water.

Edd gulped. "Hello Wolfe. Fancy seeing you here." he said with a short nervous giggle. A sweat bead slowly going down his forehead. The air around him drastically changed to 100 degrees.

"Wassup Edd. What are you doing here?" He replied coolly. Getting closer and closer to him.

"I'm with Ed and Eddy and my family. We are eating here of course, since this is a restaurant. What are you doing here?" Edd countered and at the same time took one step back.

"Same as you of course" Wolfe mocked. "I'm with Matt's family. They invited me to join them." His face changed to recognition when he realized something. "Oh yeah, why did you turn around so fast without speaking to me?" he tried while standing a little closer to Edd. Mockingly teasing him on who's dominate here.

"So you do remember that..." Edd mumbled. "I was shocked to see you here, but I should have known for Matt. Now that I think about it, he did say you was going to be here." he thought out loud.

"Sooo..." he pressed. Discreetly touching Edd's fingers with his. "Why are you playing hard to get?" Wolfe said straight to the point.

"I told you already. I have a boyfriend." he lied easily, and it seemed like Wolfe kind of took the bait since Edd always countered his advances.

Wolfe pondered for a moment then sighed. "You never told me who. Besides I get what I want. I'm an Arceneaux after all, and we like to play dirty."

"Well you are a football player. Just because you have muscles, 6'1, grey eyes, a Faux Hawk, and you know what? I'll stop right there because it seems like you're enjoying this. But all of that doesn't mean you get anything or anyone you want." Double Dee mused. "Besides you are no match for Kev-." the shorter of the two quickly put his hand over his mouth to not blurt out the first name that came to mind. He just wanted to shut Wolfe up so he thought of Kevin in this situation.

"Kev.. Barr?" Wolfe edged Edd on to get him to confirm.

"No, I didn't say that. I'm leaving now, they are probably wondering where I am now." Double Dee said while quickly strolling past Wolfe.

"YOU LEFT THE FAUCET RUNNING!" Wolfe yelled jokingly back at Edd to purposely annoy him.

After everyone was finished eating, they all went to their separate homes so the boys could get ready for Grad Night. Things like brushing their teeth, money just in case, change of clothes, etc.

It was now 9:10pm and it was time to go back to the school.

"You know it was suppose to be a surprise for you to see us at your graduation, but you saw us in the stands anyway. But that's in the past now. We have to go back to work sadly. A doctor and a nurse won't help anyone here. Besides, our little boy has grown up to be a MAN! You look so adorable, I mean handsome right now. You can handle yourself better than anyone we know. We love you, and hope you're safe at the lock-in." His mother told him while they were walking towards the door. "Honey you remember our Lock-in?" she winked at her husband.

"Oh yes I do baby. Remember that time we-.. Oh yea.. Hmph... We love you son. be safe on your trip. You are already your own adult, so I'll treat you as so. We love ya kiddo" He ruffled Edd's beanie.

"Alright, love you both. Be safe. I'll be heading out soon anyway. Ed and Eddy are going to meet me here." he announced as they were walking out the door.

The drive to the school made Edd anxious. Eddy was mostly blabbering about Nazz, still after all of these years. maybe he'll get lucky tonight Double Dee thought. Once they got there, about 75% of the seniors were already there waiting in line to go in.

At Grad Night, there are no electronics. So no one can be on social media or distracted. Strictly inside acitivies and such. This is also a chance to let the students have 10 hours of no cellphones.

"Well lets go boys. It's time for us to leave our legacies at this school!" Eddy hyped up the other two. Mostly Big Ed since he was practically jumping around in the backseat. Double Dee legs were trembling from anxiousness. He knew what, rather whom, he was expecting once the 'Night starts.

Everyone got out of the car and went in the line. Nazz came up behind them and greeted them. Of course Eddy froze and studdered "hheyy Nazz". About 10 minutes of them talking and waiting to go inside, they hear a very familiar voice behind them.

"-not wait to see what I missed tonight." a deep voice joked, sounding a bit out of breath.

"KEEEVVINNNN!" Nazz exclaimed. She rushed over and hugged him tightly asking him how he been and when did he get out of juvie.

Kevin just smiled and told her that he'll explain everything later. Nazz complied but said she is going to keep bothering him about it. Kevin looked over to where Nazz came from and instantly spotted those same blue crystal orbs he seen a year ago.

He grinned at Edd. "Hell yea, I can't wait to see I missed."


	4. The Grad Party Begins

The trio finally had their turn to go inside, once they've handed over their phones, and sat at the auditorium waiting for everyone else to come in. Eddy asked him something in his ear, maybe about earlier when Kevin showed up and caught them looking at each other but Edd just told him that he just didn't see Kevin in a while. Kevin has changed drastically over the year. He was now taller, still had his firery red hair, 6'1 to be exact, well-built like a middleweight going to heavyweight (about 165 llbs) football player, fierce green eyes like raccoon on the hunt, and downright "interesting" as Edd would put on his interesting list.

Once everyone was in the auditorium, Kevin, Nazz, some dude with green hair were on the bleachers on the opposite side of the auditorium, and the principal stood on the podium and made an announcement about the event that was going to begin in just a few short minutes.

"I'm going to start off by saying I am glad ALL of my senior students have graduated from PCHS. I am thankful to have such wonderful students who didn't terrorize me this school year like my last senior class did. Tonight is all about you and there will be little to no surveillance this year because of an anonymous donation for the surveillance department. All of your food and drinks will be in the cafeteria of course, you know where the bathrooms are, and please for the love of god be SAFE."

Everyone in the crowd gave the teacher a 'we know' type of look but in reality..

"I'm talking about sexual inter-"

The students all groaned outwardly intentionally towards the principal because it was weird coming from him.

"-course. Yes, yes I know it is weird coming from me. We know that we can't stop you from making stupid decisions but we will always say it. The teachers and I came up with a Motto for it. Don't DO it if you can't USE it." He mentally praised himself for coming up with that in the vote for the mottos. " YET WE STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO NOT HAVE SEX ON THE SCHOOL PREMISES OR ANYWHERE AT ALL UNTIL YOU ARE OF AGE AND MARRIED."

"ALRIGHT MR. PRINCIPAL SIR. WE KNOW!" A jock yelled back at him. Getting laughs along the way, mostly from the section around him.

"Okay, settle down. My speech is almost over. Besides I want to get out of here as much as you want to stay here." The principal sighed and gave one final wave to everyone in the auditorium. "Once again, everyone be safe and have as much fun as possible. This is your last night as seniors and maybe your last night to see everyone from your class again. Farewell until 8am." He then stepped down to go with the other teachers to the only doors that were unlocked for the time being.

Once the principal stepped down, all of the students immediately chatted amongst themselves. Ed and Eddy were in the middle of a conversation of mainly how to get Nazz to like Eddy when Edd felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Wolfe and Matt, Wolfe was closer so that mean he was the one who grabbed his attention, and Matt seemed like he was opting to pull Wolfe away or go find his other friends.

"What's up Double Dee. How you been?" Wolfe asked.

"Hello Wolfe. I am good, how about yourself?" Edd spoke back. "Oh, and hello Matt. Almost didn't see you back there. How are you as well?" Matt just nodded and said he's fine. He then excused himself to go find his friends. Wolfe took that opportunity to grab Edd's wrist and take him to a not as crowded area. Edd tried to break free asking him what was he doing but Wolfe just purposely ignored him. When they found a nice area Wolfe turned around towards Edd and let him go. Edd was staring at him with those bewildered eyes as to why he brought him so far away from his friends. Wolfe sighed then prepared for the question he was about to ask.

"Why did you drag-" Edd was about to ask.

"Because I need to ask you a question about earlier. Even though I was a bit tipsy, I still remember most our conversation in the bathroom at that restaurant." Wolfe interrupted. "Besides, you never ANSWERED my question from earlier." Wolfe winked.

"What? What was the question? Why do you want to know so badly? How could you remember that conversation? I almost forgot." Edd mumbled. His hands began to fidget together getting nervous because he knew the question Wolfe was trying to squeeze and get the answer to.

"Just shut up and listen. You remember when you said you had a boyfriend. His last name started wit believe.. I don't remember the rest though." Wolfe began to ponder trying to think about the conversation earlier. "He is here right? What type of boyfriend doesn't come to a party without his own boyfriend? I will find out who he is by the end of this Grad Night."

Edd legs started shaking from nervousness. He didn't think so far as to think Wolfe would still be thinking about that from earlier. He didn't even know Wolfe can be so obsessive over trying to get with him. "Wolfe, I honestly don't know what to say." he nervously giggled. "Why are you so obsessed to see who I am with? Of course he is here." Edd immediately covered his face with his beanie.

"Ah ha, I knew he was here! It's settled then. I'm going to figure out who he is." Wolfe gleefully yelped. Edd just stood there dumbfounded; beanie still covering his reddening face. After a few seconds of playfully laughing like a maniac at Edd he paraded back towards Matt and his friends.

Edd didn't know how long he was standing there thinking about what he has done until Ed ran over to him and asked him if he was okay. Once Ed knew everything was okay they walked over back to Eddy who was talking to someone whom Edd never seen before. "Must have been in different classes." Edd wondered. When they got closer Eddy made a surprised face and shooed the other boy away while putting something in his pocket.

"Sockhead, where did you go? I was talking to lumpy here about how I am going to get Nazz to be mine by the end of Grad Night." Eddy inquired grabbing Edd by the sleeve.

"I insist that you let go of me Eddy. I am sorry for leaving unnoticed, but I was caught off guard by a familiar face and one thing led to another." Sockhead replied quite calmly. "I just want to go back home and read a book and have a slight snack." he whined.

"Well suck it up and let's party! You better not be sitting here all night on the bleachers. I swear, if I see you here at one point of the night I will stuff food into your beanie when you fall asleep." Edd sighed but agreed. No use in doing nothing when he was already here and Wolfe on the prowl.

"Fine. I will be productive tonight." I need to keep an eye on Wolfe anyway. "In fact let's go our separate ways and meet up when it is time to get out." Edd said sarcastically, his sass getting the best of him.

"That's a good idea Dee. That way we can all go do what we want to do tonight." Big Ed jumped in. He just wanted to get to the food as quickly as possible.

"Yea yea. I agree with you big head." Eddy butt in. "That gives me a chance to get a proper aspect of how to get Nazz by my side." He grinned menacingly while rubbing his hands together.

"All you're going to do is try to get Nazz? Wouldn't that get a bit boring?" Eddy just nodded only hearing the first part of the question. "Well okay then. Good luck with that I guess." Ed said. Edd was just shaking his head disapprovingly of Eddy's dismay.

Once the bell rang, indicating that the Grad Night has officially started, everyone disbursed into every corridor. Immediately people were in the cafeteria as the general hangout to eat and talk amongst each other. It was still segregated into cliques as if they were still in school. Jocks in the middle tables, and basically 'others' all around. Ed was about to rush to the line for the food when Eddy stopped them.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys. You can't tell anyone about this or we are all in trouble." Ed and Edd both gave him a puzzled look as to what he was talking about. "I snuck in some 'drinks'" His hands indicating that they were alcoholic beverages. Edd looked disapproved at his best friends actions but managed to smile a little for Eddy to be able to pull it off. Ed brightened up at that and gave Eddy a high five. "I'm actually going to go check it right now so give me 5 minutes. I'll be right back." Eddy then ran off towards the auditorium again. Ed pulled Double Dee along with him in the line for food.

"Oh I hope he is careful. If he gets caught with that then not only he will suffer but the whole class will since it is a class-organized program." Edd sighed. Ed reassured him that no one will know about it since it was only them 3 who knew. "I just want this to be over with already. I have two major problems on the same test if you know what I mean."

"Nope, I don't know what you are talking about. I hate all subjects. Especially math. If it was math then I definitely won't know. Remember you tutored me in Math earlier this year." Ed continued not actually catching the metaphor. Edd just laughed at Ed's blindness to it and told him to move up because he didn't see that the line was moving rather fast.

By the time they got their food Eddy came back with a pissed off look on his face.

"What's wrong strawberry shortcake?" Ed playfully asked as Eddy stormed passed them to sit down at an empty table. The duo looked at each other and prepared themselves for Eddy's yelling fit. They almost could see fumes coming out of Eddy's ears if you could look really close.

"Eddy, mind if I ask why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Edd asked as he sat down on the other side of the table and Ed sat on the right (Edd's right) of Eddy.

"All of the fucking booze in there was cheap liquor you could get from a corner store. The man I bought it from said they were top shelf." Eddy whisper-yelled, quiet enough so that only them 2 could hear him. "It's kind of ironic for a con to get conned."

"So you've finally admitted that you can a scammer after all these years?" Ed asked. The reply he got was a fist colliding with his right shoulder very hard.

"Shut your trap, you big log. Anyway, you guys could have the booze. I am no longer interested in it anymore. It can be an ancient treasure down there for all I care." The tabled moved a bit when he dropped his face on the table in defeat. Edd's drink almost wasting in the process. "If you want it, it's in the basement in the auditorium behind those two shelves with books in it." He managed to mumble in the table.

"It's okay Eddy. Look on the bright side. Now we don't need to worry about getting caught by the prin-"

"Caught by the principal for what Dee?" Nazz chimed in walking towards their table with Kevin and that boy who Edd did not know the name of.

Eddy perked up from the table and tried to act cool in front of her. Even though he failed miserably and made her giggle he kept his posture straight to assert some dominance between himself and everyone else.

Once they got to the table Nazz sat next to Eddy (Edd's left), and that left Kevin and that boy to sit next to Edd. Kevin was on Edd's left and the other was on his right. He didn't have time to react about the sudden approach of more people since he didn't even see them in the line.

"Yo, you're Double Dee right? The name's Nathan Goldberg. You can call me Nat though, sweet cheeks." The one on his right spoke. His voice was deep, but not as deep as Kevin's. Edd just turned towards him and greeted him properly as he would do anyone although he was blushing lightly from the sudden nickname. "So, you were the one staring at Kevin earlier before we came in right?" Edd nodded. "You're not much of a talker are you?" Nat inquired. Edd smiled lightly and told him "Sometimes." "Ah, well nice to meet you anyway."

Edd smiled and said "You as well. I know you never came from PCHS so how do you know Nazz and Kevin?" Nat told him that he met Kevin in Juvie and just met Nazz earlier when they arrived. "Oh, that makes sense. Not about the juvenile detention part. I'm not saying that since you were in juvenile detention that it would have been a friend gathering or some sort. I'm sorry if I implied that." The haired teen rambled. Nat was just laughing at it all.

"Chill out man, I didn't imply anything. You think too much. No wonder everyone is saying you're too smart for your own good." 'People say that?' Edd thought. "It's alright though. It's kind of a long story though." Nat said. He then looked a little above and behind Edd and looked back at Edd "Well yea, nice to meet ya. I'm going to go find a certain someone. Need to catch up on some payments if you know what I mean." He got up and walked out of the cafeteria in a rush following someone.

Edd felt someone looking at him from behind but he didn't dare to look. From the way the other was sitting behind him, one leg in the stall and the other out, he didn't want to risk it. Luck was on his side today as for he took the chance of Nat leaving to scoot over more to act as if he is giving Kevin more space. More people piled up at their table since everywhere else were occupied, so that led Edd to scoot right back over to Kevin, but this time it was closer to him. He almost felt the other's breathing.

He cleared his throat, "So Ke-" he managed but Eddy interrupted.

"Alright guys, oh and shovel chin. I see you've made it back on school premises. I just want you to know that even though you changed drastically over the year we didn't see each other, the best year of my life *insert heart eyes*, I still have hatred for you and it's clear that you still do for me too since you just tried to kick me under the table." he said through gritted teeth. "But that won't stop tonight. Like I told my bros here, this will be the last night to remember as seniors. We can't let anyone or anything stop us now. That's why Nazz. It most likely won't be a surprise now, but I am going to win your heart tonight. I know I may not be your Knight in Shining Armor or your Prince who saves you from the dragon or some shit, but I will try my best to make you mine. A real man always lets people know what they are going to do before they do it because it's a man's duty to emphasize how dedicated they are to something or in this case, someone. I need a drink after all of this talking." Ed cheered Eddy on for being so brave and telling his crush that he will try to make her his and Edd clapped at the speech for Eddy hasn't yelled since Nazz got here and his chivalry. Kevin gave a smirk and called Eddy a desperate pipsqueak but with no meaning to it. Some others from the table gave him a thumbs up for his dedication.

Once everyone were finished eating they all went their separate ways as promised. Ed stayed in the cafeteria talking to some other football players he knew on the team, Eddy took Nazz to the auditorium where there was music playing and Double Dee was walking out of the cafeteria when he heard footsteps following him. He turned around to see it was none other than Kevin Barr. He managed to keep his 'cool' but it was slowly fading as he was looking at him with those daring eyes.

"Yo Double Dork. Got a minute?" Kevin asked once he caught up with him. It honestly didn't take that long since Edd was an inch shorter and shorter strides.

Edd knew that this wasn't going to be a greeting you back type of conversation so be prepared himself for the bombardment of questions. "Yes Kevin how am I help you?" He tried to sound polite yet he sounded more terrified.

"Yea, earlier.. Right before we got in here.. Why didn't you come and greet me?" he smirked at the ladder knowing full well why he didn't. At the same time, making Edd fidget with his fingers. "I was oh so worried that you didn't come over and properly greet me." He mocked Edd's tone.

"Okay mister. Yes I was shocked at your newer presence. You've grown much more than last time I seen you a year ago." Edd retorted.

"Oh yea, know that I remember. We need to talk about what you said the summer of that year when you came to meet me." Kevin suggested trying to catch up on everything he think he missed. Edd made a noise to cover up his voice but it was useless. Some people heard them and thought it was suspicious but he just waved it off. No one knew about him and the dork except them two.

While Edd was trying to figure out what to say since he was so starstucked they ultimately walked past a group of people. Unbeknownst to Edd one of those people was Wolfe Arceneaux himself and he unintentionally tuned in on the passerby's conversation. Once Wolfe noticed who was talking he wondered if that was the mystery man Edd was trying so hard to hide.

"I don't know about that, Kevin. I am still uncomfortable with the outcome of it all. Do we really need to?" Wolfe heard Edd say as they passed by. He intended on using this new piece of information on Edd later on.

"Well, we are going to talk about it whether you like it or not." Kevin dismissed Edd as they went into a 'Chill Vibe' room as it was called on the sign. There were bean bags places as chairs. A TV stand on the left wall with a game system, seems like a Playstation 4 and Xbox 1 for your choice of entertainment. Of course Kevin went straight for the game systems. Edd just sighed "You never changed your ways I see." Kevin replied with a 'Nope' nod, smiling from left to right. "If you were me and in juvie with no source of fine entertainment, unless you call making other people my bitch entertainment, then you'd do the same Dork." Edd cringed at the inappropriate language but let it go. Years of being Eddy's best friend prepared him for such words.

"Language Kevin. That is very inappropriate." Edd said as he went to sit beside Kevin in a separate bean bag. He watched as Kevin started up GTA V on the ps4. "Oh, I've played this game before with Ed and Eddy. They made me buy a ps4 and that specific game for some reason." He tried starting a conversation to pass the loading screen time.

"Oh you do now? You gotta add me on it. I want to play with you guys one day. Nat probably wants to too." Kevin replied. "I had a Playstation for some years now. Never really liked Xbox that much. Sony gives out 2 free games anyway per month, so that's a plus." He added in as the game was about to start. He went straight to online and made a character. Edd made faces while he was customizing his character. Tattoos on his chest and leg and right forearm.

"Yea, I made a fairly decent character that looks like me." Edd explained as his character was far different than Kevin's. Once the character was done, Kevin was alright killing people with his level 1 pistol. "So how you've been this past year?"

Edd tried to ask.

Kevin ignored him, too focused on killing some level 1000. Most likely a noob with a high level. "Huh what?" he managed in between shootouts. "Hold on. I'm fighting this fucker.." The other shot him in the back while he was shooting the cops in the way. "AHHH, FUCK! He only got me because you were talking and I couldn't concentrate."

Edd flinched a little at the harshness tone he used. "Well excuse me sir for wanting to know your well-being the past year." He put a hand up to indicate that he was being serious. "I think I should just go and-" he attempted to get up.

Kevin grabbed his hand to stop him from getting up. "Nah don't. Sorry, I just focus a lot on games before." He attempted as well to stop him. "Just sit back on so we can 'talk' like you want." He said while making a quotation mark with the two fingers that he wasn't using on his controller.

Edd immediately blushed heavily at the touch for a reason he didn't dare come upon. "Okay, Kevin. I will hear you out since I haven't seen you in a long time." He went to sit back down on the bean bag beside Kevin. He caught Kevin's drift when he was about to sit and noticed that Kevin was staring at his behind. "KEVIN!" Double Dee screeched.

Kevin just laughed it all off. "Sorry, couldn't resist. I like your ass a lot." That made Edd invert himself back into his loveable black with white stripes beanie. "I'm just kidding.." he tried to make amends.. "Not about the ladder though.." he mumbled low enough so Edd couldn't hear him.

Kevin saying he was kidding made Edd realize that he was just joking, so he retreated from under his beanie to resume watching Kevin play the game. Even though Kevin returned back to focusing on the game, Edd still wondered if he actually like his company.

Surprisingly Edd watched Kevin play GTA for an hour straight. That led to people crowding behind them to watch Kevin play and chat about how good Kevin is at the game. Most of them were jocks from the basketball and football team but Kevin knew them all since he was on the football team junior year and hung out with some of the basketball team.

"Say Kevin. You're good at this man. Every time I play it I always get jumped by people with tanks and shit." said someone who was on the basketball team if Edd remembers correctly. Another boy from the right side of him agreed which Edd recognized was a football player. All of the athletes were wearing their signature jerseys tonight to represent their status all throughout the school year.

"I would do better if you guys could shut the hell up!" He pissed back instead of an appreciating. It looked like the dude he was fighting earlier called his crew members and now it was a 5 vs 2. Kevin found a random friend, a level 436, who wanted to help him via game phone. It was a neck and neck race to 50 points. Kevin and his 'random' had 46 kills and the crew that 47 kills from having more teammates to get kills. It looks as if they were about to lose when Kevin died 1 time and his 'random' died 2 times which gave the crew 49 kills. Kevin had an idea and told his 'random' to meet him at the top of the city by the movie theater. The random knew what he was about to do so, he called up his Rhino Tank and told Kevin to go get in the tank and blow them up.

It was a smart idea until the end. It gave them an advantage of 3 kills and the tank was about to blow up, one more RPG and it's game over. Kevin immediately got out of the tank when he heard the homing launcher coming his way. It looked as if it was a movie to Edd. Kevin should have died but he survived with 4% health thanks to his heavy armor. That caused gasps all around them, even the people who were playing the Xbox went to watch Kevin battle a gta crew.

Kevin was out of snacks so he had to improvise. His 'random' climbed a building and was on the rooftop sniping the crew. He managed to snipe the leader but he had armor on as well which made him have 4% health left as well. The crew leader shot at the 'random' and managed to get him on the shoulder which made him back down for a while until he recovered his health back. The crew leader was about to rush Kevin's 'random' so that gave Kevin the advantage to run behind him and shotgun his back and stomped him on the ground while he was respawning. "YES! Fuck yea. I am a beast at this game. No one can stop me!" He practically yelled over all of the victory screams that everyone made and high fives they gave Kevin. About 10 seconds after there was a message on the bottom left of the screen above the minimap.

'I see you have skills on GTA you no life. Although I cannot ignore the fact that you put up a challenge in facing my crew basically by yourself.' Another popped up soon after. 'How about you join my crew? We could use some more brute force in gun fights with other crews.' Kevin just laughed it off knowing that wasn't his real PS4 account. Since he didn't answer, the crew leader sniped him in the head and a 'WASTED' message appeared on the big screen tv.

"Welp, guess that means I need to get off and let someone else play." Kevin suggested.

He almost forgot about Edd sitting next to him. "So, Edd I rem-" He was interrupted by a friend who he knew in junior year. "Sup, Kev? I haven't seen you in forever man. The boys want to catch up with you and I thought about bringing you over to them since you've known me longer than them." While Kevin was talking to him Edd slipped out of the crowd that was forming around Kevin.

"Maybe that's for the best. I don't feel like talking about what he missed at the moment." Edd thought out loud to himself. When Edd walked out of the 'Chill Vibe' room he realized that he's been in there for quite a while. 2 hours to be exact, it was now 11:27pm when he checked his watch. He roamed across the building in hopes of finding Ed or even Eddy doing one of his shenanigans. Oblivious to him, he stumbled upon Wolfe and Matt sitting down with some girls and boys around them. It looked like Matt and Wolfe were telling them a story of one of their adventures somewhere in Matt's new Honda Jeep.

Wolfe caught his gaze in the corner of his eye and started to say his farewells to his crew. Edd was about to turn around and find another way to the auditorium when Wolfe called out for him.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" Wolfe mocked. Edd sighed and turned around cheeks slightly flustered from his rude behavior. "It's rude to always leave unannounced from a fellow friend." he teased. He stopped before Edd, a bit in his personal space, but he didn't care. He wanted to be as close to Edd as possible.

"Says the one who left earlier without a goodbye." Edd retorted while stepping back a little. Wolfe's face was showing great pleasure in Edd's sass whenever Edd talked to him.

"Oh so you wanted a goodbye? From me? The person who you-" Wolfe challenged but was hushed by Edd's right hand covering his mouth.

"You know that's not what I meant, Wolfe. Every time you talk to me it is always in a very flirtatious way." Edd was so flustered now. His face was as red as Kevin's hat now.

Wolfe took that opportunity to lick Edd hand slowly. Edd quickly retracted his hand away and cried out filthy germs on his hand now. He just laughed off Edd's antics and apologized over and over.

"No apologizes could be excused for such rigorous behavior mister." said Edd as he was walking to the nearest bathroom.

"Ooo, I like it when you talk dirty babe." Wolfe enticed. Edd just purposely ignored his comment, but was still blushing like a middle school girl who has a first crush.

"Okay guys I gotta go find my friend now." Kevin chuckled out in between questions.

"Aww, come on Kev. We want to know everything!" A girl whined out as Kevin was standing up to go.

"I told you guys enough. Hell I didn't even need to tell y'all anything since it's none of your business." He joked.

Once everyone was satisfied, Kevin made his way through the corridors. He was thinking about where Edd could have went. As he was passing by a corridor he remembered something. 'This is where I had that fight with that kid junior year.'

He started having flashbacks of the event and smiled upon remembering it.

"Kevin you are one badass!" He grinned to himself. This school had a high tolerance no fighting policy. Not long after, he was off again looking for a certain beanie head boy.

"Well what should we do now?" Wolfe asked as he and Edd left the bathroom from extensively cleaning his hand.

"I don't even want to talk to you right now. I am still mad at you for licking my hand. That is non debatable." Edd answered.

"I said I am sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Wolfe pleaded.

"I know you are since you kept saying it every time I scrubbed my hand with soap." Edd replied. "Although I do have a secret I can probably tell you if you stay quiet." Edd said unsure of how Wolfe would react to it.

"Oh, so the goodie two shoes has a secret that no one knows about? I definitely want to know now." Wolfe pressed on. He was intrigued by the know it all's bad boy demeanour.

Edd whispered close enough to Wolfe ear, "Well it was for Ed, Eddy and I, but Eddy backed out for a reason and Ed didn't want any since he has a drug test coming up." Wolfe told him to keep going once he stopped. "I know where to find some alcoholic beverages."

Wolfe was keened to alcoholic and was already rushing Edd to take them to it. Edd held out his hand and said "It can't be that obvious that we will be gone. Luckily it's already been 3 hours, so people are wandering around everywhere."

"Alright that's even more reason for us to go now before Ed and Eddy change their minds." Wolfe attempted. He started dragging Edd to an invisible destination, not knowing where the alcohol is located.

"Ok, I insist that you cease your hold of me so that I can show you." Edd whined. Wolfe immediately let Edd go and followed him to the destination.

The two walked to the auditorium and stood in front of the basement door for a minute or two listening to the student DJ cranking tunes for everyone dancing on the floor. Edd spotted Eddy who was oblivious to him watching him dance with Nazz. A little too close for comfort if you ask Edd himself.

Once they were sure no one was looking at them, Edd opened the basement door and propped it open with a small piece of wool on the stair railing so that they won't be locked in since the door was only unlockable from the outside.

"The beverages are behind those two bookshelves." Edd pointed out even though Wolfe was already moving as he was told the directions.

"Found it!" Wolfe yelled back at Edd who was trying to make himself comfortable on the steps. "Why is there water in here too?" Wolfe asked as he brought out the cooler into the middle of the room.

"He might've brought them for me since he know that I don't drink." Edd replied while dusting off the dust on the staircase with an old broom he found behind the door in the closet.

"I forgot that you have a low tolerance of alcohol and get drunk easily." Wolfe teased for the millionth time tonight.

"I do not." He tried to sound appealing under the circumstances of him having a broom in his left hand and his right hand on his hip. "I just choose to not drink alcohol, that's all." He tried and continued to sweep the staircase.

As oblivious as the two are, they didn't know that a certain someone seem them go into the basement.

"They must have found a secret booze stash." A green eyed redhead said as he was making his way towards the basement door. He checked the coast to see if it was clear for a minute or two. When he was satisfied, he opened the door and went in. Unknown to him was that he didn't replace the wool in the doorway so that they won't be locked in.

"Who are you?" Wolfe asked as he looked at the direction of the sound of music rushing through the room.

Edd turned around shocked that they were caught by an authority, but to his surprise he was even more shocked to see that it was, "KEVIN?!"

Kevin just smirked at the sight in front of him. Booze and Edd in the same place. That was a rare sight.

"Wait, dude. You're suppose to keep that wool in the do-" Wolfe attempted but he was too late.

* ** **WUMPTH*****


	5. My First Kiss

**10 minutes earlier . . .**

During the 7 minutes of hyperactive dancing, Nazz and Eddy were having a good time. Jokes along the way of their past when they were barely pre-teens. Not until the 3rd song, a slow dance song played, the duo chilled down more and kept a steady pace as the song played.

"You know, Nazz I really wanted this night to be about us. That's why I pulled you away from everyone else. I wanted to show you how I felt about you. I know that I've had this like 'MAJOR CRUSH' on you but it was all real. I know for sure that I am not an ideal person for whom you should be with but I want to at least try. I feel like I-"

"Dude, stop blabbering. I'm dancing with you aren't I? If I didn't want to hang out with you then I would have pulled away from you, or not sit at your table at all." Nazz interrupted. She then got close to Eddy's ear and whispered, "Besides, everyone thinks I like Kevin but people like to stereotype me." She then reeled back a bit to talk face to face with Eddy, "The cheerleader and the jock; in Kevin's situation as of now, it's like the 'Good Girl' and the 'Bad Boy' you know?"

"Yea I get it. It's all bullcrap basically…" Eddy laughed out.

"Let's just dance more. I really like this song." Nazz said. Her body pressed closer to Eddy's now. Eddy was trying hard not to get more 'excited' as he would say. He started thinking about his old possessive girlfriend, Lee. Of course that did the trick, he hated her because of everything she did to him even though know one knew about them.

Although he 'settled down', Nazz noticed before it happened. She didn't want to say anything because she was surprised about something that was-. She shook her head from that nonsense and told herself to not think of such things. Good thing it was fairly easier for a girl to not have signs of them 'excited'. She then rest her head on Eddy's shoulder and calmly rocked her body in rhythm with Eddy and the song.

Almost at the end of the song, Nazz seen caught a glimpse of Edd and someone else entering a room.

"Is that E-" Nazz was interrupted with Eddy's lips on hers. His lips were a bit chapped but soft overall. She melted in the kiss instantly. She never thought this would have happened tonight. He never thought this would have happened tonight or all at. Eddy put his tongue in Nazz's mouth. 'Oh, this feels so good, she tastes like no other person or food'. Right as the thought hit his mind, it ended. He opened his eyes and met lust-filled eyes.

"Let's not get ahead of us, shortcake." She was practically stopping herself from continuing as well. "Besides wasn't that your first kiss?" she giggled as Eddy was reddening like a tomato on a human body.

It was true, that was Eddy's first kiss. He never kissed Lee because she smoked and that made him coil in disgust at the mush in between her teeth, which was one of the reasons why he dumped her. He still had respect for her since she single-handedly mothered her two other sisters while finished up her first year in college.

"Yea, you're right.. Lets just keep dancing.." Eddy tried..

"But the song is over." she giggled, figuring out that he is embarrassed. "Lets go to the 'Chill Vibe Room'" Nazz answered for him. He agreed and let her lead the way.

"YOU REALLY JUST LOCKED US IN HERE YOU IDIOT?"

"Well excuse me dipshit. I was curious to see where my friend went when he left me." Kevin retorted back. Clearly he was seething with anger, you could tell with the venom laced in his voice. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Language gentlemen. Vile conversations will not seize this matter. We are still locked in for the time being. I'm sure someone will find us. For now, let's just try to stay calm and wait it out." Double Dee attempted to calm the two. If this was a cartoon, then there would be smoke coming out of both of their heads.

"Yea, you don't want any problems with me buddy." Kevin half-heard Edd's plea. He just wanted to punch something right now. Edd knew that as well.

Wolfe gritted his teeth, balling up his fists. "Oh yea? Try me you idiot!" He tried to step forward but Edd stopped him.

"No Wolfe, you're just provoking him for you to hit first. That way he won't be a fault." Edd reasoned with the angered teen.

Wolfe's tense posture loosened up at Edd's words and he calmed down a bit.

"Yea you better listen to Double Dork. He saved you a whole 'lotta asswhooping." Kevin pointed towards Edd. Not long after he finished that sentence, Edd walked up to him and slapped him. **HARD**.

"Kevin, I know you and I know why you provoked him. You like to bully others into submission. You've been like that ever since we were kids. Some things doesn't change do they?" Edd contorted back at Kevin with a stone-cold face. Kevin just stared at him. He barely felt the slap. He blanked out after Edd said 'I know you'. No one knows him like he do himself. How could this dork of all people 'know' him.

"Wait, let me get this straight. That's 'Kev'?" Wolfe said more than asked. He was beyond shocked. Before he even let Edd answer him he continued, "That fucker has anger issues."

"Anger issues? You're the one who yelled at me first you dipshit." Kevin retaliated, causing him to bump his chest into Edd's.

Edd stepped back a little, "Language Kevin.." He sighed knowing no one will listen to him. No matter who knew who, no one ever listens to Eddward.

"I'm not listening to you when you just slapped me you dork." Kevin said. "So you two are gonna gang up on me? I don't know that fool over there, but I know you Double Dork." Kevin clenched his fist ready to punch something. He watched as Edd and Wolfe made an exchange and then looked back at him. He was getting ready to say something about it, but Edd beat him to it.

"Kevin, I am sorry for hitting you but you deserved it for your unruly behavior - -" Edd said.

"Yea, I can't believe he is your boyfriend.." Wolfe added in to make matters worse.

"Boyfriend?" Kevin repeated in question.

"Yea, I get it now. That's why you followed us down here." Wolfe said putting two and two together. "I knew you were going to be here. After all, you can't leave your boyfriend alone."

"Wolfe, stop. That isn't it at all." Edd replied knowing he couldn't hide it anymore. "You do not know such matters, only that I told you which was merely a lie. I'm sorry."

Wolfe just stared at Edd. He couldn't believe what Edd was saying to him. He knew Double Dee wasn't lying because of the way Edd held his head down in shame. He was being played all along. He gave Edd a look that only meant displeasement and turned and walked towards the right side of the basement.

After Edd told Wolfe the truth, everyone mostly settled down. Edd was by the basement door on the steps where he cleaned and that's when Kevin, he was on the opposite side of the basement from Wolfe, walked up to him. Edd looked up and he could tell that Kevin was smirking at something.

"So you told him that I was your boyfriend?" He said so upfront.

Edd began to nervously fidget. He didn't even begin to think what Kevin may say about it. "Kevin, I know what you are thinking. I am truly sorry for making you be a subject in my foolish accusations." For the second time tonight, he held his head down from shame. "Mother and Father taught me not to lie, but it was easier to make Wolfe go away." He shook his head at the nonsense he was blabbering about. "He wanted to be my significant other, but I wasn't ready for a relationship. I still don't know if I am." He then sighed and turned from Kevin showing that he needed to be alone for a moment.

Kevin just took his red cap off, ran his other hand in his hair and exhaled loudly. He turned away and walked back over to his side of the basement and started messing with things around the basement. He found some old stuff mostly, faintly remembering them from his freshman year. Something on the far left side of the basement caught his eye. He started to walk towards that side of the basement but stopped himself after the second step.

'Wolfe might still be mad at me for locking us in here..' He contemplated.. 'On second thought, I don't give a fuck.' He presumed to walk towards Wolfe and went straight for what he walked over for.

Wolfe turned towards Kevin and gave him a disgusted look, "Fuck off." He then went to sit down and continued gulping down his beer. 'At least I have beer to keep me company.' he thought to himself trying not to listen to Kevin tell him that "I wasn't here for you idiot. I seen something that used to belong to me."

Kevin then reached for his junior year football jersey sitting pretty on the second shelf by Wolfe. His number, which was 1, and last name held proudly on the back of the jersey. "Barr" Kevin praised himself for the second time tonight.

"Barr? Hold up.. Are you that dude who went to juvie from a fight here a year back?" Wolfe asked, intentions growing from the stories he heard. When Kevin acknowledged him and nodded, Wolfe had to collect himself a bit. He wasn't scared or anything of Kevin, but from the true stories he heard of Kevin he would need to watch himself. "Oh damn, I respect why you did it though."

"Respect huh? That's what yelling at me and everything is for?" Kevin asked, smirking all the while.

"Nah man, I was mad. I didn't want my night to be stuck in a basement while there's a party going on up there." Wolfe responded, emphasizing party with his hands pointing up. "Let's not fight like bitches. We're cool for now at least? Until we get out of here?" Wolfe asked with his hand held out to be shook.

Kevin looked at his hand then back at Wolfe. 'He's being serious about this. If he wants nothing against me then I don't blame him.' He thought. "Deal" Kevin accepted while shaking his hand. "Oh and by the way, what's the deal with you and Double Dork? You like that dork?" Kevin questioned while laying on the shelf looking at his jersey.

"Who's asking?" Wolfe answered back.

"He told me why you went confused earlier." Kevin responded.

"Oh, well yea. I still do honestly." Wolfe replied. "Even though he lied to me." he muttered.

"Because he said he wasn't ready for a relationship." Kevin supplied, seeing how down Wolfe was. "He told me that when I tried to talk to him a few minutes ago." Kevin put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. That only lasted for two seconds since Kevin doesn't really comfort people.

"Why didn't he tell me earlier?" Wolfe looked up to Kevin with sadness in his eyes.

'Wow this dude isn't afraid to show his true feelings with anyone' Kevin thought. "Uhm, I don't know. Go ask him yourself." Kevin pointed to Edd still sulking at the basement stairs.

Wolfe stood up and walked straight to Edd. While Wolfe was walking Kevin exhaled deeply thinking to himself 'I am not a fucking relationship therapist so why do I care about it'. There was some type of effect on his body that he was feeling when walked over to Edd. 'I am not fucking jealous of that fucking dork. He can fuck whoever he wants to fuck. Goddamnit.'

"Edd.." Wolfe called. His deep voice causing Edd to look up to see Wolfe standing over him with as much dominance as he could muster. "We need to talk."

"Yo, and I was like what the fuck are you - -"

"Sup Big Ed. What'cha talking about?" Nazz intervened in on Ed and some of his friend's conversation. She and Eddy walked up and took a seat by Ed who was in front of a group. She let Eddy sit down first and she sat on his lap.

"Oh nothing really. They just wanted me to tell a story of what I've done last summer since it was all over instagram and snapchat." The taller of the trio told. He put his arms down emphasizing his story and made a thumbs up at Eddy who knew why he did that. Eddy just shook his head while smiling.

While everyone started back talking back to each other, after Nazz's interruption, Ed and Eddy felt something like an itch in the back of their mind, but they didn't know what it was. It was like a nagging feeling as if some invisible force was trying to tell them something. It felt as if it was on the tip of their tongue but they couldn't seem to put it in meaning. Overall, they just thought maybe they left the water running or something so they let it fly by without another care.

Nazz started dozing off and falling asleep on top of Eddy, which in return made Eddy unable to move so he thought he would sleep right there as well. All he smelled as he was dozing off was the smell of Nazz's beautiful hair, and her after-shower smell. 'You smell like strawberries and mango' Eddy mumbled, which made Nazz cuddle closer to him.

Ed noticed the two falling asleep so he went to where there were blankets at, by the vending machine which was by the video game, and put two of them over Nazz and Eddy. "Aww, my babies are all grown up. I'm getting too old. Not ready for grandbabies just yet." Ed squealed.

"You're only 19 years old dude." Eddy mumbled. "Thanks though.. For the blan-" He fell asleep without a second thought. The blankets were so soft and comfortable that he just couldn't resist.

Once he had his shares of giggles and smiling, Ed went towards the pool. There was a sign by the bathroom that said ' **EXTRA SWIMWEAR IN RESPECTFUL ROOMS'**. Ed obliged. He went into the changing room, took off his chicken with a heart of gold shirt, his socks, shoes, and camo shorts, then put on the extra swimming trunks that were neatly piled by the sinks.

"Goddamnit, these are a little too tight." Ed huffed. Once he was done putting on his trunks, he headed outside. Some people were already hanging out on the lawn chairs surrounding the pool, but Ed wasn't really paying attention. His shorts were already forming a wedgie. He kept picking at it unwillingly knowing that people were starting to stare at him.

"Nice butt Big Ed"

Ed turned around to see two girls giggling at how adorable Ed looked with his fitted shorts and body.

"Yea nice bod too." the other said looking him up and down. Mostly Ed's down area when he turned around to face them. They were both smiling so Ed thought they liked what they see. He just smiled back and winked at them, not really knowing what to say. After the girls went into their changing room, Ed jumped right in the deep end of the pool causing a big splash almost hitting the chairlines.

Everyone lost their temper at the sudden impact of the water, but soon eased up at the realization of who it was that caused it.

"Yo big Ed, chill out man." one of the dudes laughed out in the pool. Everyone that was sitting down on the chairs just laughed at it all. Hell, there was nothing else better to do without their phones.

"My bad bro. Just felt like swimming for a while. It's already been about 5 hours since we've been locked in here." Ed felt a bit bad for making such a mess. He started circling in the 6ft mindlessly wandering around. He started tiring himself by swimming laps around the edge of the pool, so people won't get in his way, that's when he bumped into someone.

"My bad Miss. The aliens took over my eyes for a second." He apologized.

"No sweat." The girl he bumped into giggled out. "Maybe I caught the 'aliens' eye." She flirtatiously winked at him. That's when Ed realized that it was the girl from before.

"You're that girl who said nice body to me." Ed said with recognition in his eyes. She nodded confirmingly. His face started heating up at her winking at him. 'Oh shit, I'm starting to get on hard' he thought as he looked down in the water. She caught his drift and decided against to act as if she didn't see anything so he wouldn't feel embarrassed.

"You know, I've always seen you around school, and at football games." She started walking towards him, as much as she can in the water. "But I've never got a chance to ta-" She slipped under the water, not realizing that it was the deep end and went under water.

Ed quickly walked two long strodes and grabbed her. He pressed her firmly on his chest as to not let her go so easily and went over to the stairs. He sat on the second step and put her down gently on the third step. Her body in between his legs and her head on his broad chest. "Are you okay?" He asked as she was started to cough a little.

"Yea I'm fine, just thought it was be 'sexy' to walk like how those people be in romantic movies." the girl admitted. She decided to look elsewhere besides Ed because now she was the one who felt embarrassed for the second time in the past hour.

Ed did the same thing. Not knowing what to say had him caught up in his head and just blurted out, "So, how is your Grad Night going?" He started sweating at the proximity of their bodies, but he could just blame it on the pool water.

Luckily for him, she pushed herself off of his chest so he can have some personal space. "It's going pretty well, until we hit the pool." She dared to try to look at him in the eyes but coward away at the last second. When Ed asked why she started getting nervous. "It's because.. Well uhm.. You see.."

"Spit it out already woman." Ed joked to ease her tension.

"My friend, the one you seen from earlier wanted me to have fun tonight. I don't usually go to many parties, but it was Grad Night and she dragged me here." She admitted. She finally had the courage to turn around, halfway at least, and face Ed sideways. Her back now laying on his right leg and pool side. "I've seen you before around school and seen you play at football games and maybe I was a little bit attracted to you." She went back to looking at others at the pool to distract herself from blushing too much.

"Oh." Was all Ed could muster. He never had a girl like him before, except for May back in the old days. He did mature, and puberty hit him very hard. He grew to be 6'3ft tall, Kept his hair in a faded crew cut, he cut off his unibrow so he could have two thick eyebrows, played football for PCHS since sophomore year to senior year so that gave him a very good reason to maintain his body and keep it in shape, washed up his body every day since puberty made him grow hair _everywhere_ , got a lot more smarter than his previous self thanks to Double Dee for being so generous enough to tutor him whenever and wherever. Overall, he think he did a wonderful job at cleaning himself up over the past years. Hell, he is 19 now, he can do whatever he wants.

"Well, I'm guessing you know my name since I am on the football team and prep rallies. So what's your name stranger?" He gave a wink indicating that the stranger was meant lightly.

"I'm sorry, that was so rude of me. All this time we were talking and I never told you my name. My name is Sophie, Sophie Rose." Smiling was her go to card when she was nervous. She was watching Ed talk but didn't hear any words come out of his mouth, just repeatedly daydreaming about what's happening a this very moment, 'I can't believe I'm actually talking to him right now, and sitting down with him'.

"I'm sorry what?" she apologized once she noticed he was just staring at her. Eyes showing some feeling she couldn't discover.

"I said my name's Ed, but people call me Big Ed cause of my height. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that ha ha.." He started rubbing the back of his wet hair.

"Oh, yea of course I know your name, you are on the football team he he." After their little conversation, Ed asked if she wanted to swim more. They raced from end to end on the edges to stay out of people way even though soon enough everyone was cheering on whomever was in first place. She beat Ed on the last lap easily since he was out of breath by then.

She started getting the hair out of her face and looking decent when she heard Ed catch up to her. "I win, what's my prize?" She asked as he came from behind. She turned around, still getting her hair out of her face when Ed kissed her by surprised. She was shocked then swooned. She relaxed into him caressing her face and move a little closer to him. Ed caught her motion and put his right hand on her lower back to press their bodies together.

He was getting more and more excited by the minute. Luckily for him, she couldn't see the problem now since she was distracted by the kiss. Too little to early, she pulled back.

"Well well well mister. You didn't even take me out to dinner first. Don't you know how to treat a lady?" She was trying to joke but was blushing all the way. So she ending up just smirking at the end.

"Sorry I got carried away. You just looked so beautiful like when the Aliens of Vanguard found true love after 5 years of searching." He didn't want to make the wrong mistake and take her for granted. "I just got distracted, that's all." He explained himself.

"I never said I didn't like it though. It was courageous of you to get distracted." She moked, joking in her tone.

"That's good I guess ha. We can hang out more if you want. I don't want to be a bother if you think I'm weird or something." He started backing away to give her some space to show that he's okay if she doesn't want to see him again. He got used to it over the years.

She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "No, I want you here. Besides, the pool wouldn't be fun without you here. Let's go play with them over there. Looks like they are playing Shoulder Wars." She pulled him over without even letting him have a say.

Of course Big Ed obliged.

B


	6. Black out

**1 hour later . . (3:05am)**

10 minutes after (3:15am) ***** _ **for confusion purposes**_ *****

*Come in, Princ'.*

*I'm here. Over* The principal responded over the walkie talkie..

*Is it time to turn off all of the lights except the hallway lights? Over.*

*Yes, and I see that the basement light is on as well. No one is in there so turn that off too. No need to waste more electricity than we need to.*

*Roger, copy that. BLACK OUT BOYS! Over* The radio went to static.

"That should do the trick so I wouldn't have to pay more than last year's senior grad night. Hopefully the janitor locked that door the night before like I asked him to and no one is stuck down there." The principal then put the walkie talkie back on its charger and headed back to the house across the street. All of the teachers rented the house a little ways down the street just in case of an emergency. 'Precautionary measures are always a must when a school activity is in progress' is what the principal would answer if you ask.

There were two security guards guarding the school as well. One was patrolling the back of the school for inside and outside intruders coming in or out. The other was patrolling the front; same reason as the back guard.

Even though the principal thought they were making expenses, little did they know was that there are 3 people stuck in that basement.

 **5 minutes later . .**

"Ha ha ha I can't breathe. Wait tell me what you said again!"

"All I said was 'Sextant'" Edd said. Blushing as he began repositioning himself on the couch in the middle of the basement room. It wasn't an old couch, maybe about one year old. It was comfortable to say three people were sitting on it. On his left was Wolfe, for whom was just laughing. On his right was Kevin, who begrudgingly came after 30 minutes of Edd and Wolfe sitting down on the couch telling stories.

"Yea I remember that" Kevin said in between laughs. "It was on the bus home, after you and the other dorks had beat up Eddy's brother." He started reminiscing on the old days when everyone was so young and clueless to the world they were living in. No one ever knew this is where they would end up. Sitting on a couch in a locked basement while everyone else is having the rest of the best time of their high school life.

"Now that I think about it. I wonder what the May, Marie, and Lee did to him after we left." Edd pondered. He slightly noticed the movement on his left.

"Those Kankers?" Kevin interrupted. He noticed the movement too, but didn't comment on it. "Hell probably f-"

"Don't say such a thing, Kevin. I do hope that they didn't do such heinous actions." Edd interrupted. "Can we change the subject please?" Sensing that Kevin would argue him down.

"Ok, Kevin what sports you play?" Wolfe asked not wanting to make Edd mad.

"I used to play football my junior year here, what about you?" He didn't have much to talk about it since he left mid school year.

"Basketball all school year long." Wolfe answered. "We went against PCHS this year, it was the game of the year. I'm not going to lie, we put up a fight but you guys won. There was no beef afterwards. I threw a party at my house after the game to show our appreciation. I tried to get Edd here to come but -"

"I told you I was working on a project, but yes I was at the game. I believe the score was 98 for LBHS, and 97 for PCHS. It was Matt who scored the buzzer beater to get us to 99. I forgot he was the captain of the basketball team. And you were co captain I believe?" Wolfe nodded in agreement. "Ah, yes. That's probably how you guys became friends from the party. Makes sense now." Edd smiled at his detective skills.

"Yes, and no." Wolfe said. That made Edd grimace that he was merely incorrect. "We've been known each other since we were in elementary."

"Oh, well alright then. I was close" Edd giggled at his misfortune.

"Just a little" Wolfe joked back.

"Fuck, I wish I was here to see-" Kevin said but was interrupted by the sound of power cutting off.

 **The lights went off.**

"AAAHHHHH" Edd tried to yell the most manliest scream he could muster.

"Is a girl in here or something? Damn.." Kevin retorted while trying to putting his index fingers in is ears. Wolfe just laughed at it all not knowing how dire the situation is beginning to become. Luckily, while Kevin was playing around with things around the room he found a battery-powered lamp.

"I found this lamp earlier so we're good. I don't know how to turn it on though." Kevin kept flipping the switch in annoyance as to why it wasn't working.

"Maybe it needs new batteries" Edd tried after being humiliated from his terrified scream. If only he had quicker reflexes like Kevin and Wolfe. They noticed as soon as it took place and made no movement of fear. 'Maybe they were used to it somehow.'

"Yea, check and see if there are batteries in it." Wolfe assisted. When they checked that there were batteries in there and seen if it was in correctly, it still didn't turn on. While they were hitting it on the couch, 'like every other person to fix a solution' Edd thought, Edd was looking for more batteries in the very dim room. The only source of light was an old cracked computer monitor blinking on and off from time to time. Only one portion (the bottom left) of the monitor was lit up.

"Ah, found some. Of course they were by the old computer technology." Edd praised. Unknown to him, there were two pair of eyes on something while he was bent over getting the batteries. When he turned around to show them what he retrieved they both quickly reverted their eyes to something else. Kevin on the lamp who thought was the most interesting thing in the room, and Wolfe at the wall who thought it was the most sexiest wall he ever seen.

Edd gave Kevin the batteries, and Kevin put them in. After a few seconds of patience, the room was lit up. It wasn't a lot of light, but it was enough to see the full couch length. Like a scary movie, the only visible thing is the couch and everything else is dark. All it needed was a serial killer and some spooky music.

"I guess the lights went off everywhere where they didn't need them since the princ' think no one is in the basement." Wolfe applied. He sat back down on his side of the couch. The others followed suit. Wolfe scooted a little closer to Edd than Kevin was. Kevin and Edd had forearm distance between them, but Wolfe was thigh to thigh close. Making it unintentionally, Wolfe spoke up before Edd could say anything.

"Lets play a game." He suggested. Edd looked like he was about to hide under his beanie, but Wolfe caught his hand. "I won't take no for an answer." He looked directly into Edd's eyes, and Edd just blushed under the tension. "You too, Kevin."

"Aight, I'll play." Kevin rolled his eyes at the scene.

They all gathered in front of the couch and sat as a triangle. The lamp was in the middle of them for light. Think of an equilateral triangle. Eddward was the top, Wolfe was bottom left, and Kevin was bottom right.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Wolfe suggested, clasping his hands together. Menace themes were practically popping out of his head.

"Oh dear.." Double Dee knew he was always pressured to do something if they knew how to push his buttons. He sensed something dreadful occuring in the future.

"Edd, boo" Edd blushed at Wolfe's name calling but responded nonetheless, "Truth or Dare?"

Eddy and Nazz finally woke up at people talking about some of the lights were cut off. They went to find Ed and sought him out still at the pool. He was with some girl Eddy never met. Nazz recognized her when she shown her face out of the water. It was the sister of one of her cheermates.

"Hey Sophie!" Nazz exclaimed with her perky voice. Her nap hair all over the place. Eddy just went and sat down on one of the long chairs close to them, still a bit sleepy.

Sophie turned around at the voice of someone calling her and spotted Nazz rushing over to her and Ed. "Hi Nazz! Where have you been all night?" Sophie smiled in Ed's arms.

"Around.. Seems like I am not the only one who has a new boo?" Nazz smirked, winking at her and Ed. Ed just blushed a little and went to go sit with Eddy.

"Yea it kinda happened a while ago. So it's still fresh." Sophie said looking at Ed as he goes over to Eddy. "He told me a lot about his friends, but I've already known you so, yea.."

Nazz gave her smile; "Who would've known it would be the 'Ed Boys' that we would get together with." She then looked over at the boys as well. Her heart fluttered when she saw Eddy mouth the name Nazz. "Let me go get changed.. I want to join you in the pool. Looks like Big Ed is taking a break from the pool hehe.." Laughing at Ed lounging happily on the chair beside Eddy.

"Ok, cya then." Sophie replied as Nazz was getting up to go to the girl's bathroom.

Once Nazz went into the bathroom she spotted some of her cheer squad. "Hey ladies, going for a swim too?"

"Speak of the devil. Hey Nazz, how's your new boy toy?" one of the cheerleaders asked, grimacing all the while. Her name was Jessica if Nazz remembered correctly. She was captain and Nazz was co-captain. If only Nazz hadn't messed up a split second on routine try-outs, she would have gotten captain.

"Uhm, my boy toy?" Nazz countered, seemingly confused. She noticed Amber, on Jessica's left (Nazz's view) and Helena, on Jessica's right (Nazz's view), were laughing at the antics.

"I'm talking about that lame kid who everyone hated. What's his name? Ethan? Earl? OH EDDY!" Jessica blurted out laughing.

Nazz knew Jessica never liked her, and honestly she thought she wouldn't have been a problem tonight but this building isn't big afterall. "Eddy is not lame. He is sweet and caring. Of course you wouldn't know since Jacob broke up with you last year after that fight." Yea, Jacob was the one Kevin beat up last year. No one knows why he broke up with her but she was clearly on edge ever since.

"Girl, I don't know who you think you are but you need to calm down." Jessica retorted wenom laced in her words.

"What's going on in here?" Sophie asked. Confusion and anger in her eyes. Obviously she heard noise coming from the bathroom when she was walking to it.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here all high and mighty. I don't want to have to put you in your place. Your sister and I are best friends, so I don't want to disrespect her, but I wouldn't hesitate to." Jessica hissed. When she stepped towards Sophie, the bathroom door opened. In came Sophie's sister.

"I don't know what's going on, but it seems like you're yelling at my little sister." Ava announced as she walked inside of the bathroom. "I just came in here to use the restroom and I stumble upon this? This is our last night as seniors, we most likely won't see each other tomorrow. So let's just lay back and forget everyone tonight." She went in between Sophie and Jessica and stared Jessica down. Waiting for her to do something.

Jessica proceeded to move backwards. "Fine, you're lucky this might be the last time I see you. Let's go girls."

Once Jessica and crew left, Nazz told them what happened. Apparently they were talking about Eddy and Nazz for being a thing now. Even though it only started a few hours ago, word travels fast on school grounds.

"Wait, so it is true? You and Eddy? Oh 'Em Gee." Ava said. "You're going out with Eddy, my sister is talking to Ed, I wonder who's going to claim the smart Edd." She started fangirling at it all.

"He he, yea. It's a thing now." Nazz smiled at her. Glee clearly showing in her posture. "Well, let me get dressed. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright." Sophie and Ava replied. They walked out, Sophie heading back to the pool and Ava went inside talking about food.

Once Nazz was done getting into the swimwear she went and looked for Sophie. Sophie was back in the pool by herself. No sign of Ed, Eddy, or Ava.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Nazz said while putting her feet first in the water; testing the water.

"I don't know where the boys went, but Ava said she wasn't going to the cafeteria cause she was hungry." Sophie replied.

Nazz shook it off and dipped slowly in the cool pool. 'This place reeks of chlorine' she thought.

"Have you ever kissed the same sex before?"

"Yes, sadly that was Kevin's doing in our younger childhood days."

"Oh My Gawd." Wolfe wheezed. This is the best night of his life. Getting to know dirty little secret about his crush.

Kevin chuckled; remembering the incident like it was yesterday. He found Skipper's wallet one day and he couldn't help myself to torment Eddy.

"Yes yes, I know. It's quite embarrassing. Now Kevin… Truth or Dare?" Ed asked Kevin as he turned towards him.

"Hmm, Dare.." Kevin challenged.

"I dare you too.." He pondered for a moment. "Speak in a foreign accent for the rest of the game."

"Well I am part Irish, mate." Kevin imitated. That in which causing Edd to smile. Wolfe noticed that.

"Ok Wolfe. Truth or Dare?" Kevin challenged.

"Dare. I'm not a pussy." Double Dee flinched at his word choice.

"I dare you to act like a dog and get petted by Double Dork." Kevin dared. Wolfe obviously complied.

He got on all fours and crawled towards Edd. Edd giggled with his hand over his mouth at this child's play.

"Woof!" Wolfe mimicked. Edd complied and patted his curly faux hawk. 'His hair must be naturally curly from his mixed genes' Edd thought. The whole scenario made Edd blush.

"Okay, Edd Truth or Dare?" Wolfe asked after he got petted.

"Truth" Edd answered.

"You've only done mostly truths. Do a dare this time." Wolfe analyzed.

"Fine dare.." He knew he was going to regret this. He's been regretting too much tonight.

"I dare you to… Kiss me."

"To do what?" Edd never had his first kiss yet. Let alone with the same sex. He noticed Wolfe slowly moving towards him.

"What the fuck?" Kevin blurted out. A tinge of jealousy seething through every word.

"This is your first real kiss right? Let it be with someone you like." Wolfe suggested. He was eager to kiss Double Dee tonight.

"Y - yea, it is. I suppose a dare is a dare. Although, I do hope this is merely for the game and I don't condone in such actions lightly." The skinnier of the three said. He started leaning towards Wolfe as so was Wolfe.

When their lips touched, it felt like heaven. For Edd, he never experienced this sensation before, therefore he started reacting in a way most people usually react when kissing. For Wolfe, he experienced this before so he contained himself, although his tongue slipped through Edd's lips. For Kevin, physically he was playing cool, but mentally he was freaking out. He didn't know why but he was feeling so jealous of Wolfe for kissing that dork.

Edd was the first to pull away, but Wolfe wasn't having it. He went back in, causing Edd to fall backwards and Wolfe leaning over him. Edd knew this was starting to get out of hand, but he was getting 'lost in the sauce' as Eddy would put it. "Mmm.. Wolfe" he moaned.

"Alright Wolfe, that's enough. The dare is over." Kevin told Wolfe as he pulled him away. "I don't even want to play anymore after that." Disgust clearly in his voice instead of his Irish tone.

"Damn, Edd. You taste good." On that note, Kevin dropped him. "Ouch bruh." Wolfe rubbed his arm that he fell on.

Kevin went back towards his side of the room, clearly mad at Wolfe, but Edd didn't know why. He was still in bliss of the kiss.

"You didn't have to drop me so hard dude." Wolfe yelled at Kevin. For the hundredth time in that basement, those two were arguing. "I could have broken my arm!"

"Oh boo hoo." Kevin mocked. "Shut the fuck up and quit being childish. You're supposed to be an adult now"

"Says the one who got suspended for a whole year. Yeah, I heard all about you." Wolfe was already on his feet. Ready to fight.

"Why you little piece of shit!" Kevin threw the first punch. Hitting Wolfe square on his right jaw. 'That felt good' Kevin thought.

Wolfe quickly retaliated and punched Kevin on his left jaw. Punches were immediately thrown after that. Wolfe tackled Kevin to the couch and began straddling him. Both of their backs towards Double Dee. Kevin used his strength to push Wolfe off with his legs. Kevin then took the opportunity to straddle him instead. Edd tried to break it up and put his hand on Kevin's right arm.

Kevin, being a quick retaliator, swung behind him. Not knowing who it was, he turned around to see that dork holding his nose with red liquid in between his fingers. Wolfe seen it all happen and pushed Kevin off of him since he was paying attention and went to Edd.

"Oh fuck.." was all Kevin could say.

"Edd? Is your nose bleeding? Hold on I'll find a towel or something." Wolfe told Edd as he sat him down on the couch. Giving Kevin a disgusted look, he went to look for a towel or some sort.

"Fuck, double dork.. I didn't mean to.." Kevin tried but Edd just shushed him.

"It's quite alright Kevin.. I shouldn't have intervened." Edd apologized.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Kevin said. He seen that Wolfe was looking at them so he thought that it was his queue to to leave Edd alone.

"Here use this old rag. I know it's a little dirty, but this is the best one I can find. And hey, better than using your hand." Wolfe said as he walked back to Edd.

"Thanks Wolfe.. I greatly appre-" Edd was interrupted by the sound of a metal door opening.

"HELLO? DOUBLE DEE?!"

"Big Ed? Is that you?" Wolfe asked the sound.

"No.. Maybe.." Ed answered. He didn't know if the aliens abducted Edd and the others or not. He couldn't trust anyone.

"ED!" Double Dee rushed towards the taller male. He gave the other a hug and thanked him for getting them out of the basement.

"What happened to you Dee?" Ed asked curiosity shown all over his face. He searched for anything else wrong with Edd but confirmed that he was quite alright besides a bloody nose.

"Hurry up before someone sees us!" Eddy all but yelled.

"Well hello to you too Eddy. May I ask how did you find us?" Edd asked as he walked past Eddy with Wolfe on his tail and Kevin behind everyone.

"We'll talk after we get you cleaned up." Eddy answered.

Once the trio went to the bathroom, Wolfe finding Matt to tell him what happened, and Kevin wandering off somewhere, Edd told them everything that happened.

"Wait, so shovel chin did this to you?" Eddy was already filled with anger as soon as he heard the name Kevin. Childhood hatred doesn't leave as fast as grudges.

"Double Deeeee!" Ed whined in joy. "I knew something was wrong all this time, we were missing our most beloved smarty pants." He went to hug Edd and squeezed the life out of the poor kid.

"Ed, I - I can't breathe." Edd was gasping for air when Ed apologized and put him down. He then put the moist towel back on his nose and asked if they can leave the bathroom now. "Wait, before we go.." He was hesitating "You guys don't mind that I am attracted to the same sex?"

"No dude, all is well." Eddy said in a heartbeat. He then wrapped his arm around Double Dee's shoulder.

"Yea, as long as you don't forget about us mister man." Ed cheeked his way on the other side of Double Dee and patted him on the back. All of it in return made Edd smile widely to know that he hasn't lost his friends.

As they were walking out Eddy said, "Just don't hit on me". That made everyone laugh.

The remainder of the night passed with a breeze. Wolfe caught back up to the gang, Kevin was still nowhere to be found, neither was Nat. Everyone went back to the pool to let Edd have a chance to swim and to catch back up with Nazz and Sophie, all laughter and games played, then after they danced and hung out in the cafeteria until the door were unlocked.

"Alright everyone. It is 8 o'clock in the morning. Grad Night is over! I hope everyone was safe and had a blast! Your phones are organized by classes!" The principal announced with a megaphone. With that, the teachers lined up and gave each and every person their appropriate phone.

The phones were organized in zip bags. Each person was given a zip lock bag at the door earlier and put their name on the bad and dropped their phone in it. Once they gave the teachers their phone, the bags were distinguished to classes. Whichever class you were in with, your phone was in that box.

As soon as the teachers pulled out the boxes, students jump in line. It took a good half an hour for the group to get their phones. When the trio got their phones, Eddy asked Edd; "Can me and Ed stay at your house all summer until we go off to college?"

"It's Ed and I, Eddy." Edd correct him. "Even so, that will be quite alright if you want. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind me having friends, whom they know a lot, staying over with me."

They got back into Eddy's car, Nazz riding along taking the passenger seat, and went to the Cul-De-Sac. Two minutes into the car ride, Edd remembered that He, Ed and Eddy left their stuff in the trunk. Nazz was dropped off first. When she got out the car, she went towards Eddy's window and motioned for him to wind the window down. When he rolled the window down, she leaned in and gave him a goodbye kiss. When she said her goodbyes to everyone else, Eddy was still looking at the space Nazz was just present at.

"Uhm, Eddy? She went inside." Ed laughed. That in which made Eddy realized that he was staring at the air. It wasn't like they were in a rush. Their houses were feet away.

Ed and Double Dee just got out of the car and walked to their homes. Not before Double Dee reminding them to get their unattended luggage out of the trunk. Eddy parked his car in his driveway and went inside to go get his whole wardrobe. Big Ed did the latter as well.

"Feels good to be back in the comfort of my own home." Edd said as he took off his shoes. He went upstairs, and straight to his room to go get some fresh clothes. Once he got his clothes out of the closet and drawer, he went straight to the bathroom. Brushed his teeth, Took a nice long hot shower, and went in the kitchen to get something to eat.

As he was taking out his left-over, his phone rang once. It was a text message from Wolfe.

'Hey boo.' -Wolfe

'Hello Wolfe. How are you?' -Edd He blushed at the name calling.

'Tired really. What about u?' -Wolfe

'Tired as well.' -Edd; He replied after he heating up his food in the microwave. His left-overs were shrimp fettuccine, half of bread toast, and a salad. Of course the salad wasn't in the microwave.

'Wyd?' -Wolfe

'Pardon?' -Edd; He grabbed a plastic fork from the utensils drawer and munch on the salad until the food is done.

'It means 'what are u doing?' lmao' -Wolfe

'Oh, well I am about to eat. What are you doing?' -Edd

 ***BEEP BEEP***

'I am about to take a nap.' -Wolfe

'Oh, sleep well.' -Edd

'Oh I will. Gonna sleep thinking about you ;)' -Wolfe

Edd was blushing furiously; not knowing what to text after that. He tried to go for some more salad, but felt that there wasn't any left. "Oh, I must have eaten it all by mistake."

'Lol i'm just playing' -Wolfe; "Maybe" Wolfe said as he was laying on his bed after taking a shower.

He pondered if he should ask Edd a certain question since they've been talking all Grad Night. He knew Edd liked him back but was still cautious as to time it out.

 ***vibrate***

'Oh goodness. You think you have jokes.' -Edd

'Lmao, soo I gotta question to ask. You know we been hanging out lately. We were basically side by side all Grad Night and I am pretty sure you know that I like you, a lot..' -Wolfe

"Oh dear." Edd was speechless, he knew what Wolfe was about to ask considering the circumstances. Also, he was right about them hanging out a lot lately.

'So like, do you want to be my boyfriend?' -Wolfe

Edd read the message on the notification list but never opened it. He decided to leave Wolfe on delivered to figure things out. By the time Edd left the phone conversation, his food was cold. It was okay because he wasn't hungry anymore. His heart was racing at 50 miles per hour. He cleaned up his mess in the kitchen, then went back upstairs to his room.

Looking at his clock, he sees that it is 11am. He had a lot on his mind, so he decided to turn his phone on silent, and watch a short film on marine life. After the 2 hour documentary was over, he noticed that he had a text. It was from Wolfe 1 hour ago.

'I didn't mean to rush u or anything, but we've known each other for a while. I know that you've been thinking about that kiss a couple hours ago too. You kissed me back so u can't say that u don't like me back. But imma go take my nap. Please think about it' -Wolfe

Edd kept rereading the second sentence knowing it was true. That's all he was thinking about every time he sees the male and his mate together.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

'Is that Wolfe?' He went over to the door and looked through the peephole. "Oh it's Ed and Eddy." He opened the door and greeted them as so.

"Hey Dee, we could've been here earlier, but Sarah and Jimmy wanted Eddy to take them to the store and want make me do the heavy lifting for her summer project." Ed said as took off his shoes, Eddy doing the same, and carried his and Eddy's luggage inside.

"Your sister is a handful. I can't see how she is still loud and obnoxious after all these years." Eddy blabbered clearly angry for not relaxing after Grad Night. He went straight for the couch and rest his head on the pillow.

"Well I am glad you guys are here. I was getting a bit bored with nothing to do." Edd said noticing how mad Eddy was.

Ed busied himself with hooking up his playstation 4 in the living room TV. Eddy was watching him, but quickly fell asleep. Double Dee went to make a snack for Ed since he knew he would be starving after all he went through before he got there. Buttered toast and scrambled eggs.

After the game system was set up and Ed eating, Double Dee went upstairs to get some blankets for Ed and Eddy. He looked out his window just in time to see Kevin and Nat getting out of Nat's car. Edd could see that Kevin glanced at Edd's house but quickly reverted his eyes. They were talking about something, but Edd couldn't comprehend the lip movement from far away. He went back to his phone in his pocket and replied to Wolfe's text.

'I understand where you are coming from. Yes I did kiss back. I do like you, and that was my first real kiss. I will be your boyfriend, but do we have to "tell the world" or can we just keep it to our friends? Kevin didn't look too happy today.'

'I am so happy right now, I don't mind it all. I couldn't even go to sleep cause u weren't texting back. I thought I scared you away for good. I never went this far with you. :) :) :) Ok I'm very sleepy right now. Talk to ya later.' -Wolfe

Edd never had a boyfriend, so he was a bit scared. His heart was racing again today. So much has happened today his energy was drained. He went back downstairs to see Ed playing a zombie online world game. Ed had the full setup, a mic, controller, ps plus, etc. About 20 minutes into Ed playing the game, Edd felt his eyes close. He was soon asleep on the pull-out chair left of the couch.


	7. Summer Days

It's been the last month of summer already. Wolfe and Edd been on dates, hung out almost every off-day at Edd's house on the second month of them dating, Ed and Eddy were gone most of the days for work or hanging out with others. That alone gave Edd and Wolfe more than enough alone time, which led to Edd almost losing his innocence.

Eddy used to work at the supermarket as a cashier for the first 2 months since Grad Night until he noticed an intern for a company he wanted to work for. He wants to go to school for business; entrepreneurship. The intern asked if he wanted to work with them, he was on his way to an interview but it was most likely not going to happen since the applicant had texted him that she was unavailable for today. It was hard for a 19 year old to get a job for a company, so he went for it, with Edd's say so (via text) of course. He worked as an unpaid intern for a local bank corp called 'Peach Creek Bank Enterprises'.

Ed worked at the game store about 2 miles away from the Cul-De-Sac for the whole summer. His boss said, if he kept working there, he would get a raise. That was the best he could get at 20 years old, he was the oldest of the trio. He worked well with customers, co-workers, overall everyone. He was afterall a know-it-all at games himself. Mostly games with aliens and zombies. Sophie came here and there to his job before they leave each other. She wasn't going to PCU.

Edd spent his summer working at a pharmacy, hanging out with friends, and studying every time he wasn't with them. He worked at Peach's Pharmacy as an assistant. He was taught about all sorts of medicine, even ones he didn't hear about. He couldn't give people prescriptions because he wasn't of age (he was 19), but he helped by sorting out stuff by names, types, etc. It was fun for him to be able to help others in a way without teaching, instead him being taught.

Wolfe came over almost everyday after he got off of work. He worked at a Mech Shop, fixing up old vehicles and such. He told Edd that he like to get him hands dirty if he isn't playing basketball. A little sexual innuendo was put into it when he told Edd.

Edd still never felt comfortable when he was around Wolfe. In a good way. He always smells good, always lack of personal space from him, and so much flirting. One day in August, he always got caught up in it all.

'Yo Boo' -Wolfe

'Hello Wolfe, how are you?' -Edd

'Good, what about you?' -Wolfe

'Tired, just got off of work.' -Edd

'So, I gotta question' -Wolfe

'Carry on' -Edd

'There are 20 letters in the alphabet right?' -Wolfe

'No, 26 I believe.' -Edd

'Oh yea, I forgo T' -Wolfe

Edd had to reread that text 3 times until he got the hidden message. Wolfe just know how to make him blush like a schoolgirl talking to their crush. He added those 5 letters but noticed that he missed one.

'You forgot one more letter mister.' -Edd

'I'll give you the D later ;)' -Wolfe

Edd didn't text for hours after that message Wolfe sent. Wolfe was starting to panic a little, but brushed it off since Edd's his now and he shouldn't be scared to get a little dirty. Hell, he was about to not see his baby for a year maybe. He decided to go surprise Edd later on tonight at his house.

"Now that's what I call some ass-kicking!"

"Language Eddy. You merely beat Ed by 1 point. I for one, didn't do so well."

They just came back from bowling and Eddy was already boasting about his victory at the CLOSE game. Edd got out of the car first to unlock the front door. The air was cool tonight so he hugged himself in the hoodie Wolfe gave him from his closet one day when he went over. He opened the door and everyone took off their shoes and got relaxed. He seen that Wolfe had texted him, but he didn't know what to text back and his phone battery died as soon as he was about to type.

Not half an hour passed until the doorbell rang. It was Nazz, Sophie, Ava and her boyfriend. Apparently, Ed and Eddy invited Nazz and Sophie, and Sophie invited Ava since it looked like they were all already hanging out somewhere else. Edd, not wanting to be a bad host, was quick on his feet and made some snacks and refreshments. He wasn't aware of the sudden company, but he didn't mind at all. Today was a pretty fun day.

"This dip is amazing Double Dee." Ava's boyfriend, whose name is Brent, complimented on the chip's dip he was stuffing his face in.

He was well-built to say he's an athlete. A baseball player I think he told them. He had a twin brother, both baby blue eyes, but he was the oldest by 30 minutes. He sat between Ava's legs, Ava was sitting on the chair, on the floor and used her as a cushion as everyone was watching a movie. Nazz was cuddled up with Eddy on half of the couch, Ed was sleep on Sophie's shoulder on the other half of the couch. Edd was standing up at the time cleaning up the mess everyone made.

"Thanks, I tried a new recipe today. I'm glad you enjoyed." He gave a boisterous smile and went back to the kitchen washing dishes.

He was done with cleaning up for the day. He looked at the clock and grimaced. It was now 11:00 o'clock at night. He never been up this late, always went to sleep around 8:30, 9:00 at latest. He sighed, and walked back into the living room. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. He quietly went upstairs to check on his phone. He left it in his room to charge.

He received a text from Wolfe. It was about half an hour ago. 'Wyd?' he texted. Edd replied that he had finished cleaning up his and his company's mess and was about to fall asleep since everyone else was. Wolfe didn't text back for a while, 'I stayed up to talk for no reason' he thought. He put on his all white pajamas and went into his bed. As soon as he got under his covers, he almost misheard someone knocking softly on the front door.

He sighed, put on his slipper, and quietly went downstairs. He peeked his head over the couch to see everyone was still sleep. Nazz and Eddy cuddling, Ed and Sophie as well on the right side of the coffee table, and Ava and Brent were on the left side of the coffee table cuddling as well. Ensuring that the knock hasn't woken anyone up, he proceeded to the door. The person at the door knocked again and Edd mumbled 'coming'. He opened the door and stood in the way was Wolfe.

Wolfe was wearing a baggy grey hoodie with no undershirt, and his Lemon Brooke basketball shorts. He was sagging a little so Edd could see the waistband of his black boxer briefs. He was smirking when Edd opened the door. Couldn't resist as it seems. Seeing Edd always made him happy.

"Yo boo." His deep voice basically shook Edd's core. He embraced Edd into a hug and didn't let go.

"Hi Wolfe. We need to keep it down because they are asleep in the living room." Edd said as he embraced Wolfe as well. Wolfe was cold to the touch, like he was just running outside in the wind.

They retracted and Edd let him in. He looked around the door to see everyone still sleeping. "Well let's just go upstairs to your room." He suggested already mid-way up the stairs. Edd agreed and was right behind him.

Wolfe waited on Edd to open the door first. When Edd opened the door, Wolfe grabbed him by his waist from behind and tackled him on the bed. He started kissing Edd all over his neck causing Edd to let out muffled noises.

"Desist Wolfe. I didn't know that's why you came over." Edd tried. His body was reacting differently than his brain.

"I know you like it when I get aggressive." It was true. Edd kind of liked it when Wolfe was in control but he was still at 'arm's length'. If he wanted, he could say stop.

"Stop, Wolfe." Edd managed. As soon as he said his name, Wolfe stopped. Every time Wolfe tried to go a little farther, Edd stops him.

"Fuck Edd…" Wolfe whined. He was tired of Edd not letting him go to the next level. "We've been dating for 3 almost 4 months. You never want to mess around with me. We don't have to go all the way.."

Wolfe's tired husky voice made Edd's heart race so fast. He always heard Wolfe talk with his advances, but never liked this. Edd didn't want to go that far, but he was enjoying Wolfe's company so he decided to go far, but not as far.

"Wolfe.. I uhm.. We could.. Go a little way…"

"You mean like grind?" Wolfe was looking pleased to the suggestion. When Edd nodded in agreement, he immediately attacked Edd's mouth.

He stuck his tongue inside Edd's mouth causing him to moan. Edd happily accepted the intrusion. He layed Edd down on his back, head on the pillows, and took off his hoodie, boxer briefs and his shorts both in one go. Edd watched the view with a tent in his pajama bottoms. Wolfe, noticing that Edd wasn't doing the same, pulled down his pajamas for him. Edd not resisting urged him to continue.

Wolfe eyed him with a lustful gaze. Edd blushing was the best thing he ever seen. He was all for him. "Don't be shy, you're my boyfriend. I want to make you feel good." He grabbed Edd's hands and held them above his head.

"But -" Edd tried.

"A little less conversation and ugh.. a little more touch my.. body.." Wolfe said between kisses.

Edd was falling hard for Wolfe's tactics. Soon he was under his spell, wrapping his legs around Wolfe's waist. He felt Wolfe smirking at him getting into the mood. Wolfe started grinding against Edd's innocence, moans escaping both of their mouths. Wolfe was bigger than him, Edd noticed that when he seen his bulge through his shorts.

He kept grinding and grinding against Edd. Edd was in bliss all the way. Wolfe kissing him made it worse for him to concentrate. He was having a good feeling all over. "Oh, Wolfe.. Don't stop." Wolfe didn't stop. Instead, he went faster. Both of their erections rubbing against each other.

Every kiss was hotter and hotter every push of Wolfe's hips. He was burning up all over until he couldn't take it anymore. "Wolfe.. I - I.." Pre-cum was dripping from both of their members. Slick liquid making it easier for every thrust from Wolfe to be better and better.

"Come for me Edd" Wolfe started grinding faster and kissing harder. Edd's legs made sure to keep him in place. He was about to climax as well. Friction and heat was everyone's weakest combination in their groin area.

Two more thrusts and both were coming. Wolfe came all over Edd's stomach, some getting on his as well and Edd came on his own stomach. It felt so good. Wolfe's body on his made Edd feel like he will be in bliss forever. The auroma was hot and tingly. "Damn, Edd.. I never felt that.. before." Wolfe managed in between pants. He rest his head on Edd's shoulder and listened to Edd pant. Both of their erections calming down on each other.

"That was my first time ever doing that with someone." Edd said after a few minutes of catching his breath. Wolfe pushed his head up, hair a mess from Edd rubbing all in it in their heated session, and asked "Really?". Edd nodded yes, "I am technically still a virgin instead I have -"

" -sex" Wolfe finished for him. "No wonder you always said no. Were you scared to do it?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, well was it fun?" Wolfe smirked, kissing on Edd's neck.

That made Edd blush and he didn't answer. Instead, he took in on the moment of them cuddling.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wolfe started to get up. "Let's go take a quick shower. I know you feel sticky and shit." He grabbed his boxer briefs, Edd took another pair of pajamas, and hid themselves from eyes just in case they woke someone up and went into the bathroom down the hall. They took a quick shower with Wolfe's sloppy kisses in between cleaning strokes. Once finished, Wolfe was in Edd's bed with only boxer briefs on and Edd put back on his fresh pajamas and got back into bed.

"Goodnight boo." Wolfe cuddled Edd from behind.

"Goodnight Wolfe." Edd replied.

"I love you.."

Edd was stuck for a moment. No one ever told him that, unless it was his friends or family. But this time it sounds different. He smiled and said it back. "I love you too." Wolfe smiled and cuddled closer to Edd. They fell asleep peacefully afterwards. That was best sleep they both had in a long time.

Edd woke up to the smell of breakfast and being wrapped around Wolfe's arms. He reached for his phone of the pedestal by his bed and checked the time. It was 9:30am. He tried to get up, but Wolfe snuggled closer to him, his bulge poking his backside.

"Wolfe.. Wake up!" Edd shoved Wolfe a little causing him to stir. He heard grunts and curses, but eventually Wolfe rose up on his forearms.

"That's a good way to wake up your boyfriend." He rubbed the crust off of his eyes and stared back at Edd. Wolfe definitely knew how to rock bed hair.

"I need you to get out before -"

Nazz came in the room with an apron on. "Hey Double Dee, I was wondering if you wanted -" She paused staring at Wolfe. Wolfe staring at Nazz. Double Dee looking for his beanie to stare into the darkness. "Oh, hey Wolfe! When did you get here?"

"Sup Nazz. I've spent the n-" He turned around and made a face as to why she is in an apron.

"He just got here around 5 o'clock." Edd answered. He didn't want anyone to know that Wolfe slept over. Wolfe licked his palm and Edd grimaced but didn't move his hand.

"Oh okay. Well as you can see, we are making breakfast downstairs. Ava and Brent left about an hour ago. They went on a breakfast date. So, just come down when you guys are ready." Nazz explained. She closed the door and left them alone again.

Edd finally removed his hand from Wolfe's mouth and rubbed the saliva on his shoulder. "Eww, that is unsanitary Wolfe."

"If so, then don't wipe it on me." He joked.

"It's your saliva, might as well get used to it." Edd started to started his day.

Wolfe was already on top of Edd. His hard-on rubbing against Edd's thigh. Lust filled with every word as he said, "I'll show you what you're gonna get used to." He kissed Edd all over his neck. After minutes of Edd's protests and saying that they need to get up, he finally subsided. He got dressed in his hoodie and some gym shorts he left at Edd's house before. Edd stayed in his pajamas since he wasn't going out just yet.

They could smell the bacon in the air as soon as they opened the door. Edd went into the bathroom to do his morning routine and Wolfe came in afterwards. After all was done, Wolfe walked behind Edd as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Smells good everyone. I thank you for cooking for everyone, but I wouldn't mind preparing breakfast for everyone. I just overslept a bit." Edd awed at all of the food they were preparing. It was like it was thanksgiving but for breakfast.

"Who said you were gonna eat with us?" Eddy joked. He was in charge of the bacon.

"Shush Eddy.. Of course you can eat with us. This is your house and ingredients after all." Nazz took over with the bacon.

"By the way, we all put together some money to buy back your groceries. So we'll send you and the boys to go to the store after we all eat." Sophie added in. She was setting the table. "Nazz and I got the rest of it though. You guys can go in the living room and play or whatever boys do."

With that being said, Eddy and Ed were quick to leave the kitchen, Wolfe following suit. Edd stayed and insisted that he helped, since he couldn't do anything before they came downstairs.

The food was done about 20 minutes after. Everyone grabbed a chair and prepared to dig in. Edd sat on the side of the table with one chair, Wolfe was to the right of him. Next to Wolfe was Eddy, and Nazz on the opposing side of Edd, and Sophie and Ed sat side by side of the opposite side of Wolfe and Eddy.

"Well, let's dig in." Ed announced. He was the first to grab the utensil to pick up some bacon. He got some for Sophie as well, knowing she loves bacon.

Everyone digged in one by one. Everything was steaming hot, so of course it must have been delicious. The bacon was set a bit too long but everything else was alright. Edd never really had anyone cook for him, so it was more comfortable to not always do everything.

"I just don't know, maybe it's not a good idea."

"Come on it'll be a really fun way to communicate when we are not around."

"Yea, I got it and it's so many games to play. I'll game share with you so you won't have to buy any games."

"Fine, we can go get one. I believe mother and father left me some money. So, I will use some of it to buy one. Approximately how much do they cost? About 10? 20 dollars?" Edd asked Eddy, Ed and Wolfe. They were at WalMart getting Edd's groceries back. Everyone chipped in with about $20 each, so a total of $120. They got most of the groceries and were just roaming around, picking out snacks and such.

"Ha ha, no dude.. They're like based on how you buy them." Ed explained. "It can be pre-owned, new, bundle, or a friend or someone sell it to you for cheap." He took Edd over to the electronics aisle. They went to separate aisles. Eddy was looking at the phones he could buy and sell them for cheaper. Wolfe and Edd went into the console aisle scanning prices. Ed went over to the games he might buy and play for free on the game console they had at Wal-Mart.

Wolfe went to go find Ed to talk about prices for which one Edd would get, so he decided to check the top shelf to see if it's any in good condition with nice storage space. He seen one that looked promising and affordable. It was on the top shelf. He was tall, but he couldn't reach it. He got on his tippy toes but lost his balance trying to grab it. Someone caught him and grabbed the ps4 for him on his tippy toes as well.

"Woah there dude.." He was tall and had a strong chest. "You better watch where you step." Edd apologized and motioned for him to let go, but as clumsy as he was lost his footing with his holder's and went right back in his grasp.

"Sorry again.. I thought I could reach it." Edd explained.

"No worr-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Wolfe pushed him off of Edd. His jealousy rising every second.

"Sorry man, it's not what you think." the stranger said in his defense.

"Get the fuck off of my boyfriend." Wolfe anger was rising. He didn't care what happened before. He seen what happened in the present.

"I was just trying to help him get -" he tried.

"He was helping me grab the ps4 box I was going to buy." Edd assisted. He knew Wolfe had a bit of jealousy issues, but didn't know that he would react without reason.

"Well you could've asked me boo instead of some dickhead stranger." That made the stranger ball up his fist. "I was only on a few aisles." Wolfe cooed.

"I know, but it's not like I asked him. I lost my balance and he caught me.. That's all.." Edd assured, but it looked as if it only helped a little. Wolfe was still staring daggers at the stranger. He looked about their age.

"Okay, I believe you.. Lets go I don't want to see this dude anymore." Wolfe concluded. He grabbed Edd's hand and purposely shoved his shoulder with his own.

"Bitch ass.. I could take your bitch if I wanted to."

"Whaddya say?" Wolfe clapped back sizing him up. He left Edd's side in an instant.

Edd pulled him away trying to convince him not to do anything rash. "Come on, let's go get stuff for myself to bring to college." Grabbing his arms, Edd dragged Wolfe back to the others.

After all was done at Walmart, Wolfe was ranting on and on about what happened earlier. Loading the Ed's Jeep up he was ranting, and even driving to Edd's he was still going on.

"Glad we did our shopping earlier this month." Ed said to Eddy as he got out of driver's seat. "This would've been ten times worse to hear him go on and on about some stranger." he joked as he gathered some of the stuff out of the jeep to haul into the house.

"Yea man, he sure loves talking about you smartypants." Eddy said to Edd who walked over to help. They laughed and joked along as they were putting things up, with Edd's arrangements, Wolfe as well noticing he was still on the subject.

"Welp, I think that's about it." Wolfe admired his work at cleaning out the rest of the jeep.

"I'm so ready for college. I can't wait to see what's upon us with the knowledge of learning." Double Dee ranted on about. It was 2 weeks from now.

"I'm not.. You know I'm not going there for my first year right?" Wolfe asked Double Dee as they went upstairs back to his room. They've been out for 10 LONG hours, so it's about 8pm now.

"Yea, I remember you told me.." The other sighed and turned to open his door. "I haven't been thinking about it lately because I didn't want to."

"Is it because of what I just said or that we may have to break up?" Wolfe sat down in front of the bed hooking up Edd's new PS4, motioning for Edd to play in his hair to pass time.

"I don't want to." Edd replied, sitting down on the bed end. "Long distance relationships never work out." He started to get a little teary eyed.

Wolfe looked up at Edd and realized that he was pressuring Edd to think of the inevitable. "You know what.. Let's… Change the subject.."

"Like with that stranger from earlier?" Edd smirked at the suggestion. He knew Wolfe would blabber on and on about what happened.

"Pfft.."

"You need to acknowledge your jealousy mister." He nagged back. "It can get you in all sorts of trouble.."

"He was trynna hit you on.." Wolfe turned around. "I wasn't about to let another guy touch you like.." He caressed Edd cheek "I.." He slowly leaned forward. "Do…" And kissed his neck.

"Okay mister.." Edd pryed himself from Wolfe's continuous smothering. "Don't you have a game system that needs to be worked on?" He tried not to fall into Wolfe's lust again that easily.

"Yea, sorry.." He went back to work on the PS4.

They made Double Dee a SONY account to play online. Added Ed, Eddy, and Wolfe before they even downloaded games. Wolfe told Double Dee to text Ed to give him his user and pass to do the game share. Got his info, logged into his account, made that account primary, downloaded the games from Ed's account to Double Dee's, then just waited. "By any chance is there a way to download Netflix? Mother has an account and she said I could use it when I told her I may be getting a PS4." When Wolfe nodded with acceptance, they went to the PS store and downloaded Netflix. Wolfe moved to the bed with Edd to get more comfortable logged in and watched a movie until all the games were done.

Wolfe fell asleep first on top of Edd, snuggling on his neck. Edd relaxed and cuddled up back to Wolfe. Falling asleep under him. He dreamt about science and math. Two most favorite things he loves. Wolfe was beginning to become one of his most important things in life, but something was nagging him. He fell into deeper sleep, distancing himself away from his mind.

Covers shuffling..

It was 1:27am,

Body moving..

The morning of move-in day,

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked out of the window by the TV. The sun was pretty over the horizon. Rising to bright all of day. It was pretty chilly in the house, and he had no shirt on. Rubbing his arms, he looked down at the sleeping figure still in bed. "I love you so much.." he murmured. The sleeping figure stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"Just thinking.. But… We need to talk.. About us.." Wolfe turned fully around, one leg on bed.

Edd sat up rubbing his eyes. "I was hoping we didn't need to." Waking himself up, he continued. "I know of.." yawns. "The inevitable.." Wolfe didn't say anything. Both of them just sat there, listening to the wind blow on the windowsill. Looking anywhere but at each other.

Not knowing what to say, Wolfe made a noise in his throat. "I guess I'll start it off.." He cleared his throat. "We've been dating for about 4 months now. We both know, even if we've been dating this long a long distance relationship won't work. I'm going to be in a whole other state for my first year, while you're staying back here close to home."

Edd felt the warm salty liquid falling down his cheeks. "Don't cry, boo. You know I still got mad love for you, but I think we should-"

"Don't say it" Edd said with a hoarse voice. "Don't say break u-"

"I was going to say take a break from each other. I won't get mad if you find someone else in college, but that's the point in taking a break." He wiped Edd's tears with his thumb. Closing the gap between them, he embraced him in a tight hug. Feeling him shake, his eyes began to water. "It's gonna be okay Edd. I promise you, when we meet again, we can rekindle. We will still talk daily and stuff." He tried to ease the boy into a more relaxing state. "It's not like I won't ever see you again."

"Yea, you're actually right. It's just that I didn't want this to happen. Of course, how could I forget. Father told me to never be in a relationship as soon as I am about to go to college because things can change quicker than time itself." He removed himself from Wolfe and sat fully up. "Now that the hard part is over, what will become of our relationship as of now?"

"Friends you smartass." Wolfe laughed. That made Edd giggle, mouthing 's glad Edd understand how hard it was to cope with the situation. He didn't want to leave Edd, especially right before they both go their separate ways. "How are you so 'booksmart', but not logical smart?" He joked poking at Edd's beanie.

Edd pried his finger away and replied, "Okay mister. Since you're so much better than I am then why are you sagging even when you're in bed?" Wolfe looked down to see that in fact he was sagging. You could see his full briefs waistband. The face he made caused Edd to laugh so hard.

"Oh so it's funny huh?" He grabbed the laughing teen's wrists and pinned him under himself. Trying not to laugh at Wolfe anymore, Edd closed his eyes maintaining a straight face. Not two seconds passed before he burst out laughing again. Wolfe sighed and smirked at the sight. He loved to see Edd laugh. "Fine, you got me.. You want to play the game until everyone else wakes up? I'm kinda not sleepy anymore." Edd noticed why he wasn't sleepy anymore because he felt the reason rub his thigh.

"Sure, let me go check in on them downstairs. They may be up by now -" He checked the alarm clock by the bed and seen that it was 2:38am, "- and in need of my service." Wolfe let him go and started up the game system. He headed downstairs to see everyone still sleep instead of one person. The backdoor light was on and the door was creaked open.

"Okay okay, calm down.."

 ***badump***

"We can figure something out"

 ***badump***

"Hold on, I'll.. I'll.."

 ***badump***

"Calm down.."

 ***badump***

"I'll be right there.."

 ***badump***


	8. Saved by the Ed

Peach Creek University. A college for exceptional students, at least that's what it says on the brochure. To be honest, it was a miracle that Ed and Eddy got in. Double Dee got in with a recommendation with the principal's aid. It wasn't the best university, yet it wasn't the worst either.

There were about six buildings in total. He numbered them when they were on the campus tour. They were spaced as 4 buildings making a square, 1 in the middle, and 1 behind the middle in-line with the back row. The middle was HQ, the office, etc. The first building on the right, and the first building on the left were the government buildings (sorted out as G1 G2 and G3), if he was correct, which held classrooms for all sorts. The second building on the left and on the right were the dorms. The building in the back middle was a mixed of the cafeteria and the gym. Edd was appalled by how big that last building was.

It was now the end of the moving-in week for college. Edd got the majority of his stuff inside his dorm, but still needed to get more things in the following week. He met his roommate that Monday. His roommate's name was Ted Montgomery, but people call him Teddy. Teddy was a 5'11 latino basketball player with lean muscles, brown eyes, and wavy/curly hair that could be classed as good bed hair. He was a sophomore in college. They paired up most freshmen with more experience at PCU to let them learn first-hand and second-hand.

"Once again I thank you for helping me move my stuff. My boyf-.. Uhm.. friend is outside helping me get the rest out of the car."

"Well I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind me helping you sort things out." His latino accent clear with his words. It was smooth as though he can speak english more fluidly than spanish.

"Yea it's ok, boo. Also, i got the rest of the stuff out of the car. When do you want me to get the rest of the stuff from your house?" Wolfe placed the things down by Edd's bed that was a little larger than a twin bed.

"We'll go more next weekend. By the way, Wolfe this is Ted, Ted, Wolfe.." Edd greeted the two.

"You can call me Teddy" He shook Wolfe's hand and proceeded to help them get the stuff out of the boxes.

After all was out of the car and put away, Wolfe said his goodbyes with a too long for friendly hug with Edd, and he had to clear his throat to let Wolfe know that he was clinging to him.

"Yea sorry, I'm gone. Nice to meet ya Teddy." The only sound left was the door quietly closing.

Edd looked back to their adjoined rooms. It was fairly big for roommates. As soon as you opened the door it was the living room adjoining little kitchen and a small hallway with the bathroom in the middle, Teddy's room on the right, and Edd's on the left.

"I'll let you get a feel to the room. I'm going out with some friends. Be back later." Teddy said already out the door.

Edd opened his mouth to reply, but it was too late. He sighed and started adjusting to his new home for 4 years.

Ed and Eddy came over to see how his "new dig", as Eddy would put it, came along. Double Dee's room was on the 6th floor. There were 10 floors in the dorm buildings.

"It's already too clean in here. I can smell the lysol and bleach in the hallway." Eddy put his fingers over his nose. "Should've expected that from the neat freak." He playfully said.

After friendly exchanges were casted, they all went over to Ed's room next. His room was on the 8th floor. His roommate was already in the room on his laptop.

"Sup Bryan." Ed announced as he shoved the door opened revealing everyone to his room.

"Do you have to scream so loud?" Bryan asked, rubbing his ears. He was about 5'10, pale skin, and lithe with dark brown eyes. Turning around he sees the company and clears his throat. "Sorry, I thought it was just you. Hello everyone, my name is Bryan. Nice to meet you." He said fixing his glasses on his face.

"Can I call you four-eyes?" Eddy joked, getting elbowed by Double Dee.

"Sorry about that, Bryan. My name is Eddward Vincent with two D's, everyone calls me Double Dee for short. It's a pleasure to meet you." He brought out his hand.

Bryan got up and shook it. "I know who you guys are. Ed here hasn't stopped talking about you guys since we met last week." Smiling, he went back to his work. "Sorry to cut you off so soon, but even though this is the start of the year for you guys, it still means work for me." He went to his room with laptop and closed the door behind him.

"He is a graphic designer, has a project coming up and he needs every moment of his free time to complete it." Ed explained as they went and looked around his room. Posters already splattered everywhere of Chick'NZ the rock band, and celebrities. Looks similar to Ed's old room.

"Alright, time for the bachelor's suite." Eddy chimed in while Ed and Double Dee were talking about one of the posters. He grabbed the two by their wrist and dragged them to the 3rd floor.

Eddy's room was the same size as theirs. It was only differentiated by the colors everyone had. Also, a mixture of things placed accordingly. To Eddy though, it was a masterpiece. Posters placed on one side of the wall, while the other handled nothing. "I want that side to be the clean side." he said looking at the emptiness of it.

A knock was heard as they were exiting the room. Eddy motioned for the door figuring it was maybe his roommates. And that he was.

"Wassup Pipsqueak?" a deep voice boomed as he entered. "Why you didn't tell me you were having guests over?"

Eddy scoffed and removed his roommates hand from over his neck. "I thought you were going to be gone all day dickhead."

Ed and Double Dee watched the exchange with mild amusement. They never knew Eddy could make another friend besides them two.

"Guys this is Trent. Trent the taller one is Ed." Ed greeted him. "And the beanie boy is Double Dee." Double Dee greeted himself as well.

"The name's Trent Washington. Nice to meet ya!" He exclaimed. "This is my second year here, so I can probably help you guys around." Trent was a 6'1 athlete with hazel skin and hazel brown eyes.

Edd noticed he is a bit hyper active. "Do you by any chance play any sports?" He asked, motioning from his doing push ups in the middle of the conversation.

"Yea, on the basketball team. I'm the next co-captain when the seniors go pro." He said as he got up to do jumping jacks. "People call me Hype Man sometimes cause I always be doing something involving exercising."

Edd agreed wholly. "I can understand the term."

"I want to join the football team, maybe I can train with you sometimes?" Ed asked a little to hyped as well. Doing mini jumping jacks with Trent.

"Sure, you can come to our practice if you're so interested too. I'll let coach know. What's your name again?"

Ed told his name again, and suggested that they all get each other's numbers. After all was done, everyone went back to their rooms. Edd got to his room and heard voices coming inside. He could've sworn he heard a **VERY FAMILIAR** voice intertwined with his roommates.

He opened the door to see his roommate and a person with fiery red eyes chatting and on the playstation in the mini living room. The red eyes looked up and noticed Edd first. The eyes resembled shocked, but as soon as it showed it left.

"Well well well" The red eyes boy smirked.

Edd was startled at the other's appearance. He hasn't seen him ever since.. "H..Hello roommate Teddy. I'll be in my room if you need me." He then fast-walked to his room, ignoring Kevin's greetings and attempts to grad Edd's hoodie.

'He sure does have school spirit. That hoodie shows it all.' Kevin thought to himself, watching Edd retreat to his room. 'It's on the left-'

"Do you know him? He seems a little weird, but he looks cool." Teddy asks as he was still paying attention to the game.

Kevin cleared his throat and said, "Mhm, I know that dork."

 _It was a windy night, the morning of move-in day. Trees bristling as two boys were walking to their destination. One of the boys wore a lime green hoodie, matching his hair, while the other wore a blazing red hoodie, matching his hair also. The green hoodie spoke up._

 **"** _ **Are we there yet?"**_

 **"** _ **No, stop asking me every two minutes!"**_ _The red hoodie said, obviously annoyed._

 **"** _ **-But it's cold, good thing we brought our hoodies."**_ _The green hoodie replied. He pressed closer to Kevin, shoulder to shoulder._

 _They were walking for about half an hour in the midst of downtown until Kevin abruptly stopped._

' _We're being watched'_

 _He suddenly whipped his head around to look at an alley they just passed up across the street. As soon as he noticed the gun holsted in the air, he grabbed Nat and took cover._

 _ ***POP* *POP* *POP***_

 _Wait.. The gunman shot around them, not at them. Those were.._

 **"** _ **Warning shots."**_ _Nat supplied, breathing hard as ever._

 **"** _ **Come on Kevin and Nat. I don't have all day. Just play nice and we can get this over with."**_

 **"** _ **That was.."**_ _Nat looked over wall._

 **"** _ **FUCK!"**_ _Kevin whispered._

In the five hours that passed, Edd decided to hook up his game system and seen if his friends were on. Of course they were on. Eddy invited him to a party with him and Ed in it and they all got on GTA V.

Double Dee made his character look like him as possible as he could. His signature beanie on his head, blue eyes, and taller than Eddy but shorter than Ed.

They were in the middle of a heist when Edd felt eyes on the back of his head. He turned around while shooting some villains and met those red eyes again.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I have, but why knock when you know said person?" Kevin retaliated. He walked in and closed the door to Edd's persistence.

You could hear Eddy asking Edd what's going on, and why isn't he shooting people.

Edd chose to ignore his mic and talk to Kevin, insisting on why is he in his room.

"I came to say goodbye." Kevin said.

"Well, I bid you farewell." Edd supplied. He noticed that Kevin wasn't motioning to leave so he continued.

"Do you need something else Kevin?" He asked as Kevin just sits and watch Edd play the game.

"You know, you never added me on the game yet. I have a PS4 too." Kevin said as he pointed towards the game.

Edd pondered and remembered back at Grad Night, that he said he would add Kevin. "My apologies, what is your name on it so I could add you?"

Kevin motioned for the controller, and Edd gave him it. Their fingers touched but Edd quickly pulled away. After all these weeks, he still sort of kind of feel intimidated by Kevin. Kevin put in his name on the playstation and gave the controller back. He said his farewell and left Edd in the room back to his game.

As soon as Edd got back to the game, he was bombarded with messages from Eddy and Ed asking where was he. All he could do was send a picture of him being idle for too long so he was disconnected.

He walked out of his room to see if Kevin really left. He was met with only Teddy sitting on the couch watching some football game.

"I never would've guessed you watched football." Edd said as he approached him.

"Yea, I play basketball, but I also like to watch football from time to time." Teddy then got up and started going towards the door. "But they are losing, so I think I'll go see how my friends feel about the game. I'll catch ya later."

He sure is a hyperactive person. That must be the personality of all the athletes here. Even trent is hyperactive.

This is going to be a pretty interesting year at PCU.

It was now 5:47 am on Monday on the second week of school. Last week was move-in week so classes start the following week. Classes start in an hour, so Edd had enough time to make breakfast and read a book.

"I believe eggs, bacon, and an orange would be suitable for today's events." He made his way to the kitchen to find Teddy in nothing but pajama-pants drinking some orange juice.

Teddy spotted him and waved at him, downing his OJ. "'Morning Edd."

"Good morning, Teddy. Didn't know you wake up early as well."

"You learn something new every day." Teddy gave a smile and walked towards the couch. "Lemme see your schedule so I can compare and make a timesheet for the room."

Edd agreed that it sound reasonable and gave him the schedule.

"Okay, this works out better than my last year's roommate." Teddy said. He gave the schedule back and made an electronic schedule on their college pages and handmade to put it on the fridge.

Teddy then went into his room, grabbed some jogging pants and headed to the door. "Well, I'm off to practice. My first class start at 8, but coach wants us at the gym by 6." With that, he opened the door but stopped as Edd was calling out to him.

Edd hesitated for a moment, "I.. Uhm.. Just you let you know.. I feel the need to tell you so just in case it won't be weird with us around each other and you making assumptions."

"Go on.." Teddy told as he stopped in the doorway.

"I… I'm…" Edd was struggling, this is probably his first time coming out to someone out of his circle.

"You're what?"

"Gay."

There was short silence. Blue eyes looked up to see brown eyes staring back. Said eyes grew a smirk on his face.

"It's no biggy bro. That must means you like what you see?" He gestured smirking towards him moving his pecs as he was walking out the door backwards.

"Mm mm. Everyone's a tease. Yet, it went better than I expected." Edd said.

After all was said he grabbed the eggs and bacon from out of the fridge and made his way to the electric stove. He thanked whomever idea it was to buy minimum groceries for all of the dorms.

He cut the stove on and and grabbed the necessities. He cracked 6 eggs and and put 5 pieces of bacon on the stove. He knew it was too much, but he knows that in three… two… one…

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

That was the reason.

He opened the door and greeted Ed and Eddy. They came in with schedules in their hands. Eddy snatched Edd's schedule from off of the small coffee table and scanned over it as Edd made his way back to the kitchen.

"I was going to say Dee you've been sneaking around with some boy since he was running out of your door with nothing but joggers on, but forgot that it was your roommate."

"Ha ha, very funny Eddy" Double Dee said, causing Eddy and Ed to laugh. "I knew I should've kept my sexuality a secret, and now Teddy knows."

"How did he take it?" Eddy asked half paying attention to him and the schedule.

"I would say it took it well." Edd said as he took out 3 glass cups.

"Shit we only have 2 classes together, and that's only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Eddy exclaimed.

"That's only for this semester though, Eddy. Maybe next semester." Double Dee ensured.

"Who are lumpy and I supposed to cheat off of now? We are literally in every class, everyday." The shorter teen whined.

"At least we don't have to meet new people as much as you do. You'll have to make friends in each class. I heard you'll never make it through college without a few new friends." Ed chimed in already salivating over the bacon.

"It's almost done Ed, don't worry. Just watch tv or something until then." Double Dee suggested seeing the big boy. "To add to your friend theory about college, there's no need to worry about that. I'm pretty sure I have it all under control."

The big boy obliged and went over to Eddy sitting on the couch. They watched some kiddy morning show until Eddy got bored of it and changed to Animal Planet. Double Dee has gotten into him over time, but he only likes watching the animals survive and fighting it out. By the time the cheetah caught the gazelle, the food was done and Edd brought over the plates and sat the coffee table.

"So have you guys talked to your significant others since college started?" Edd ask making conversation.

"No. Sophie doesn't want to talk to me right now. We're arguing over something but it'll eventually pass. I hope.." Ed respond through talking while his mouth is full.

"Wait 'til you're done swallowing Ed."

"That's what she told me one ti-"

"Ed. Not like that you beast. I meant about your food." Edd said causing Eddy to burst out laughing.

"Yo doofus. What do you and that princess be doing when we're not around? Ba ha ha." Eddy was choking on his food from all of the laughing.

"We-"

"It was rhetorical Ed. Refrain from answering that question." Edd interrupted causing Eddy to laugh more.

"Well mister fancy pants, how about you and Nazz? Why did you two break up?" Double Dee asked to get Ed off the spotlight.

Eddy stopped and straightened up thinking about Nazz. "I don't know.." He started to think back. "We've come to a mutual understanding. You know how I was head over heels for her back in our younger days?" He waited for them to not. "It's not I knew I've always wanted it, but as soon as I got it. It's not wh-"

"What you've expected." Ed finished.

"Yea. So we decided to end things but still be friends." Eddy made a face but they couldn't read it.

"I'm sorry Eddy. I didn't know." Edd tried to apologize but Eddy blew it off saying it's not his fault. He decided to change the subject and talk about their classes.

Once everyone was finished eating, Ed and Eddy headed out first to go get stuff from their room sand go to class. Edd was left with 20 minutes left to get to class. He knew where the class was so he decided to get dress, grab his essentials, and go to the classroom to get a seat early and don't have to bother with all the eyes on him if he was late.

He sat in the second-to-last row far right, feeling he would be content over there. That way he wouldn't put off a 'weird' vibe. He checked his phone to have a text message from Wolfe asking how are the classes going. He texted back that they haven't even started yet.

He received a message two minutes later saying it was for future preferences, but he answered too quickly. They texted until he noticed people were filling up in the room. First room was English. Thank goodness it was the first class, it can get a little boring at times. That is, until he noticed someone arriving fashionably late.

It was Kevin.

And there was only one seat left.. It was to his right.


	9. Oh My Ed

***reminder: flashbacks**

 **are always in italics***

" _ **Come on Edd. Stop being such a wuss.**_ "

" _ **Yea, lets get it over with..**_ "

 _Edd took a breath and tried to reason with them, "_ _ **There's no need for that gentlemen. Maybe we can sort this out without such heinous actions?**_ "

" _ **No.**_ "

" _ **Please Jacob and Jason.**_ " _Edd tried again, the plea going to deaf ears._

" _ **Jason, let's go see if everyone wants to see Edd like this.**_ " _Jacob motioned to the corridors with Edd's clothes in hand._

" _ **Yea, but I don't want to be known as a bully though man. Especially since I have a little brother coming to high school.**_ " _Jason wanted to get out of the situation as soon as it started. With that, he left them two alone._

" _ **He's a pussy anyway. You must've sprinkled him with your gayness.**_ " _Jacob said annoyed that his best friend left him._

" _ **I don't think-**_ "

" _ **Shut the fuck up, Edd.**_ " _Jacob interrupted walking over to the boxer-clad teen. He grabbed Edd by the shoulders and hoisted him up on the lockers off the ground. "_ _ **We only got a few weeks left until Christmas break and I want some fun in my first junior semester.**_ " _He grinned menacingly. "_ _ **So, are you gonna do it or not?**_ "

 _Edd thought to himself that he should just get this over with. Bullies tend to go easier when the victim complies. "_ _ **Fine.. If you insist, Jacob.**_ " _Jacob roughly dropped Edd to the ground. Edd dusted himself off the ground and prepared himself for the worst. He has to run around the halls one time and come back to get his clothes._

 _The only way to get out of this was to do as he was told. He tried to run, but they stripped his clothes with Jason's help and the clothes gave them the idea. Luckily, Jason seen his fault, but it still didn't stop the burning sensation of embarrassment he was about to ensue. So, after much hesitation he headed for the door._

" _ **Yo, good run guys. I fucking hate morning practice.**_ "

' _Is that Kevin?' Edd thought when he heard the voice stalking towards them from outside. The door opened and there stood Kevin. He seen the dork and Jacob and knew something was up. He halted in the doorway so no one else could come in._

" _ **This locker room is busted guys. Go use the other one in the gym.**_ " _Without must prying in the locker room, all the boys left the hallways leaving Edd, Jacob and Kevin in the locker room. "_ _ **Jacob, why is this dork basically naked?**_ "

 _Jacob explained that he wanted to have a little fun with the nerd before they go on break. Kevin wasn't having none of that. He stopped mid-explanation and demanded he give Edd's clothes back. Jacob argued back saying no._

 _In the heat of the argument, Edd went for his clothes, put them on, and left as fast as he could._

" _ **I'll do whatever the fuck I want, Kevin.**_ " _Jacob argued back looking for Edd, ready to get his plan in motion. When there was no sight of him, he went back to Kevin. "_ _ **See, you let that little shit loose. Now, he's probably gone to tell his friends.**_ " _He pushed Kevin to the lockers and walked out._

 _Not long after, Kevin came after him ready for a fight. "_ _ **If you want a fight, let's go then!**_ " _Kevin yelled pushing Jacob on the hallway lockers. Students all around got their phones out ready for a fight, mumbling what could have started all of this._

 _Jacob threw the first punch at Kevin's jaw. Kevin grabbed his jaw, giving Jacob another opening to throw another punch, but Kevin retaliated by grabbing his arm and punched his head into the locker. Wrestling and punching ensued right after. Jacob got a sock on Kevin's right eye, causing him a black eye. Kevin managed to get a good punch in his nose, breaking it._

 _When Jacob reached for his nose, holding it, Kevin managed to sweep his feet making him fall down on his back. Kevin stood over him, giving him a glare that asked 'Are you done?' Everyone around them was startled, still confused to how it all started. One of the cheerleaders screamed, making the principal come out of his office to see the commotion._

" _ **What's going on here?**_ " _the principal asked all-too-knowingly._

 **PRESENT DAY**

The semester passed by with a breeze. It was already two weeks before break. Much to Edd's dismay, he had to sit right next to the bad boy. He still feels intimidated by him. It was almost like some rom-com of the bully and nerd. He wasn't a nerd though. Was he?

Seriously, was he? Did everyone from high school think that? What do people think of him now? He cleared his throat and picked up his stuff to go to the gym where he would meet Ed and Eddy. It was his last class, so he took his time. He felt eyes on him all the while he was doing so.

As he was leaving, Kevin called out to him asking him where he was going.

"To the gym to accompany my friends, Mr. Barr."

"Oh, what're y'all gonna go do now?" Kevin smirked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I do not intend to be rude, but that wouldn't of been any of your concern." Edd said walking down the hall.

Kevin caught up to him as he was walking towards the elevator. "Well, let me walk you since it all the way across campus." He pressed the descending elevator button for Edd. "I mean, that's what friends are for right?"

"Kevin, we haven't talked ever since that night when-"

"I know." He interrupted as he entered the elevator first. "That's why we should hang out more. Besides, I heard about that lie you told Wolfie."

Edd blushed and corrected Kevin that it was pronounced as the animal wolf.

Kevin ignored him and played with his hoodie strings. "Anyway, let's go back to your place. I want to play the game with you."

"-but I have to meet up with my friends."

"They won't give a fuck that you bailed on them once. Or you can just tell them you're going to your dorm instead." Kevin suggested pressing the main floor button.

Edd scolded at Kevin for such language, but reluctantly agreed since all they were doing was eating like they always do everyday. He told Ed to tell Eddy that he would be going back to his dorm to finish some work. Ed asked him why he can't do it later, but Double Dee replied that he needed to finish it quickly before an assignment was due.

Not too long after, Ed gave up trying to convince his friend and told Eddy and said they would meet up with him later on. Edd doesn't even know what he's getting himself into. It would be so much easier if Wolfe was here. Oh, that's right.. Wolfe is done with him.

But.. He's still my friend right? Why did he have to break up with me? That was the longest three months of my life. Could it really be all because of school? No. There has to be another hidden reason. He loved me.. I think.. Did he?

Edd didn't even know they were sitting on his bed and he was sobbing. Kevin looked over at him logging in. Seeing his expression, he scooted over closer to Edd and embraced him with one arm.

"What's wrong?" Kevin said, his face was hard to read for Edd.

"Sorry, I believe it just dawned on me." He sniffed in Kevin's chest. "The reality of my break up with Wolfe."

"You broke up with Wolfe?" He had a surprised looked on his face. When Edd nodded, he scooted sobbing teen over more.

Edd vented about everything. After he was done, he just sat there. Listening to Kevin's heartbeat. His chiseled chest felt hard against Edd's soft skin even under his hoodie. ' _Has he been working out?_ '

"Let's take your mind off of it then. Come on." He grabbed his controller out of his backpack and plugged it up. "We can play your favorite game.. It's Pa-.. something."

"Paladins?" Edd corrected him as he straightened himself.

"Whatever that fucking free game is." He playfully pushed Edd.

Edd was laughing at his antics. Him being weak from laughing plus the force of Kevin's push caused him to fall on the bed, laughing even more. He retaliated by pushing Kevin's arm, which led to them wrestling.

In the end, Kevin was pinning Edd on the bed with his left leg holding down Edd's right leg and the other leg doing the same. Edd tried to break free but knew it was useless seeing he was stronger than him.

"Are you done Double Dweeb?" Kevin was inches away from Edd.

Double Dee tried not to blush and the closeness of them, but he remained calm and still attempted to move. "Come on Kevin, we aren't 10 years old anymore. We are two mature grown men."

"In this position?" Kevin gestured with his eyes. His cap and Dee's beanie was gone. Nothing but disheveled hair.

That position made Edd react a way he didn't wish he did. He tried to cover it by asking Kevin nicely to get off of him, which Kevin denied and pressed closer. Both of their problems vaguely touching.

Edd muffled a sound and Kevin couldn't stop staring at him. Edd could see longing lust in his eyes.

"Kevin.."

Before he could say anything else, Kevin lips were on his. His lips were a bit wet, like he kept licking them. He slid his tongue over Edd's bottom lip causing him to moan. Kevin took that chance and stuck his tongue inside Edd's mouth. Edd couldn't help it.

Moans filled the tense air. One body grinding against the other. Edd felt literally everything and he means EVERYTHING. In the midst of kissing, Kevin pulled away for a moment and took off his hoodie revealing his toned body. He pounced back on Edd, giving him a hickey on his neck.

It felt like eternity, but Kevin pulled away with a smirk admiring his work. "Damn, dork. You taste really good." He went in for another kiss but Edd tilted his head to stop him.

"Kevin.. I can't.."

"You can't what? Kiss me?"

"Yes Kevin.. I just got out of a relationship with Wolfe.." Edd said more like a plead.

Kevin groaned and rolled over on side of Edd. "You just killed the mood man."

"I'm sorry Kevin.. Surely you understand right?" Edd tried to apologize for the change of auroma.

"Wasn't that like months ago though? It's almost the end of the first semester." When Edd didn't say anything, Kevin sighed and brushed it off and sat up with a visible boner on display in his grey sweatpants. "If it helps, Nat said he saw Wolfie with someone else. Doing things. But you didn't hear that from me." He put his hands up to show not to say his name.

Edd was furious right now. Just how Kevin wanted him to be. Kevin wanted him to hate Wolfe. Loathe him if he must. He wanted Wolfie out of the picture.

"I need to have a talk with mister Wolfe." Edd mumbled to himself. He felt movement by his side and seen Kevin putting his arm back on his shoulders.

"Save that for another day. Right now it's all about you and me. Let's just watch a movie or something to get your mind off of everything else in the world."

Once again, they resumed the now in rest mode game and started up a movie. They were arm length away from each other but there was still awkwardness on Edd's end. He's watching a movie with Kevin. As a friend right? Friends don't kiss each other passionately like that though.

All of his thoughts were cleared when, for the millionth time, Kevin pulled the slow scoot tactic on him until their legs were touching. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie. Kevin didn't attempt to do anything throughout the whole movie.

As if on cue, when the movie ended there was a knock on the door.

"Oh drats!" Edd scrambled across the bed trying to collect him.

"Who is that?" Kevin asked feeling unphased.

"It's Ed and Eddy. I need you to hide." He said as he made his way to the door. When he seen Kevin not making a move he whispered, "NOW!"

Kevin shook his head and did as he was told.

The knocking continued. "Coming!" Edd opened the door revealing Ed and Eddy as he expected. "Greetings Ed and Eddy."

They pushed past him as if they owned the place with their greetings in tow.

"What brings you guys here?" Edd asked trying to keep calm.

"Whaddya think sockhead? Ed said you had homework or some shit to do, but we don't see any." Eddy said not really mad.

"I finished it and put it up of course." The lie felt sour on his tongue. He tried to act calm but he could feel a bead of sweat.

Eddy gave him a once-over and walked to Double Dee's room. Ed following suit after getting him some candy from the counter. Double Dee tried to tell him that it was for Teddy, but Ed just shrugged.

"Why the fuck does it smell like Kevin in here?" Eddy mockingly covered his nose as to not smell anymore of Kevin. Eddy despises Kevin. "I can tell it's him 'cause his cologne was everywhere in class today."

"Who's shirt is this by the way?" Ed chimed in holding a red hoodie too big for Double Dee.

"It's Teddy's. He must've left it in my room." Edd answered way too quickly.

"I'll put it in your closet then." Ed said as he walked towards the closet.

"That'll be f-" Edd stopped mid-sentence seeing red eyes look at him in the closet. "WAIT!"

Luckily Ed turned around just in time and didn't catch a shirtless Kevin. Eddy was busy messing with the game to even notice either of them. He ran over and grabbed Ed by shoulders and moved him away, with his back turned towards the closet, to the bed while kicking the closet door shut.

"Dee, are you okay?" The taller one walked over to the him and felt his head. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm alright Ed, sorry about the outburst. Just I wanted to be alone for a minute." Dee managed to express a tired face.

"Is it about Wolfe, Dee?" Ed asked. That made Eddy turn around and see what was going on. "You know you can talk to us right?"

"I know." He sat down and Eddy and Ed sat on opposite sides of him.

"So let's talk." Eddy announced, the game completely forgotten.

He told them everything up until this point, excluding Kevin. "By any chance do you guys think Wolfe may have broken up with me for another reason instead of school?"

"What made you think that?" Eddy asked pondering over the subject.

"I don't know. I just feel like it was something more than just that. Like -"

"Cheating?" Ed questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, if he said it right before you left him to go here, then it's possible. 'Cause he knew he wouldn't really see you again." Eddy said. When he noticed Double Dee started sobbing, he gave him a hug to cheer him up. Ed came in and Double Dee was suffocated with love and support.

"I really love you guys." Dee said after a few moments passed.

"We love you too" The other two said in unison.

A few minutes passed, and the duo decided to leave Edd be for the remainder of the day. After their goodbyes, Edd went back to his room, cleaning up the little mess they did. He could've sworn he needed to do something. Kevin.

He went to the closet to find the same old Kevin Barr that was in there for the past hour. He came out smirking, knowing he could've just got out himself.

"Finally you came out of the closet." Edd laughed at the implied joke.

"Har har har dork." Kevin replied. "You're a real sob, you know that?" He changed the subject to earlier.

"I can't help it that, I am a bit sentimental Kevin." Edd walked over in the living room with Kevin in suite.

"Mmm hmm." Kevin looked at the time. It was 11:00pm already. He's literally been with Edd all day. "Well, I gotta go." He tossed Edd his phone. "Number."

Edd typed in his number in and gave it back. Kevin stole one last long kiss on the lips and retreated to the door.

Opening the door, he ran into Teddy. "Sup Teddy." he said jogging past.

"Yo Kev." Teddy replied closing the door. "Why is he shirtless?"

Edd was about to give a logical explanation until Teddy stopped him. "I'm too tired. Gonna just go to bed. Good night bro."

Edd smiled softly at his new life with Kevin still lingering on his lips. He could probably become content with his college life. His crush trying to get with him, a chill roommate, excellent friends. What more could he ask for. With that in mind, he went to take a shower and go to bed himself.

Kevin's flirting was constantly getting into Edd. Even though he just broke up with Wolfe, he still, well always, felt as though him and Kevin have some kind of bond that either of them not know about. He liked his childhood bully for so long

"Edd, you're going to the party right?"

"No, Wolfe. I am not. I do not participate in such things, especially at a college party. Have you heard what they do there?"

He then moved to his room. Wolfe visited Edd over the break wanting to hang out. He tried to break Edd's anti-sociality. Wolfe heard that Edd's been cooped up in his dorm all semester.

"-but all of our friends will be there." Wolfe reasoned. He really wanted Edd to come.

Edd had the thought of Wolfe cheating in his head so much, He honestly didn't want to talk to Wolfe, but he couldn't bare the thought of losing him as a friend after all they went through. Edd thought about the question and sighed. "I thought you were talking about a college party. Of course I am going to Nazz's get-together."

Wolfe smiled and embraced Edd. Edd instantly forgot about what Kevin said to him a few weeks ago. He noticed Wolfe was holding onto him a little longer than expected. "Alright now. Don't get any wrong ideas. We are just friends." He laughed.

The week went by incredibly fast. Edd and Wolfe hung out with Ed and Eddy until it was time for the party which was Friday. Edd wore a black hoodie with a white rectangle in the top middle with "Double Dee" in red in the center of the rectangle, a past gift from Wolfe, with fitted jeans and regular black slippers. Since he was going to be inside all day, he might as well get comfortable.

Wolfe wore something similar, but grey fitted joggers instead of jeans. Edd could see everything and Wolfe was trying to show everything. No matter where he is, he will always be provocative. On their way there, Edd was thinking. He thought why haven't Wolfe liked Kevin the way he still likes him and vice versa.

Think about it, they both are protective, strong, and caring. Well Wolfe the latter. They both play sports as well. They have something in common. ' _I just don't want them to be with me. I don't want my heart broken again._ ' With a somewhat easy plan, that was obviously going to turn out for the worse, he put it in motion.

All of that in thought, he didn't noticed that they were in front of Nazz's family vacation home. It was a 2-story cabin. No internet, pure wilderness and friends. At the last minute, she told everyone to bring a weekend's worth of clothes. They were staying there for the weekend.

As Wolfe finished getting his and Edd's baggage out of the car, Ed and Eddy pulled up. Edd also noticed two motorcycles in the driveway as well. With their greetings, they all went inside. Nazz opened the door welcoming them in. Greeting them were unfamiliar faces, until Nazz introduced everyone about her new friends she made and invited them over too.

In total, this weekend will be consisting of nine people. Afters introductions and greetings were done, the main trio went strolling through the cabin. There were 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen mixed with living room, and a patio in the living room glass doors. There were two people outside on the patio smoking and talking.

"Yuck, Kevin is here too?" Eddy agonized.

Ed ran over outside greeting Kevin and Nat. He took a drag while they chatted. He pointed towards Edd and Eddy, but Eddy was already walking away back into the living room. Kevin and Nat acknowledged Edd's presence in a heartbeat. Nat thought it would be so fun to play with Edd.

Kevin punched him in the arm, knowing what he was thinking. He put up two fingers waving at Edd, and Edd waved back shyly to both of them. Wolfe walked up behind Edd, holding him in his embrace surprising the other teen.

"W-Wolfe.." Edd gasped. He could see on the corner of his eye, Kevin was looking at them. Grimacing but he didn't show it.

"Sup. What'cha doin?"

"I was speaking to the others." As he was saying that, his eyes locked with Kevin's. Nat and Ed resumed their conversation.

"He's here?" Wolfe seethed through his teeth. His anger boiling up the second his eyes lay on Kevin.

"Don't do anything rash, Wolfe. You need to be on your best behavior." Edd scolded. With his words, Wolfe calmed down. ' _Why do I always get matched with people who has anger issues._ ' Edd thought playfully.

He looked back over at Kevin, seeing he wasn't interested in them anymore chatting with Ed and Nat. So they went back to the living room.

"Okay, all the girls come with me. We have to go grocery shopping for this weekend's stay-out. It's gonna be a 3 and a half hour drive to and from. So get ready ladies." Nazz announced as all the ladies were getting ready to go. "Double Dee.." she said a few moments after. "I am keeping you in charge, since you're the most decent person in this house and I trust you a lot. So keep everything in order please?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Eddy yelled in the bathroom.

"Haha, sure thing Nazz." Edd replied.

As the girls piled up in Nazz's jeep, all the boys went into the living room asking where the girls went. They heard yelling but didn't know what was going on. Edd, Ed, and Wolfe were on the couch, Kevin on the side chair, with Nat on the sidearm of it, and Eddy on the opposite side chair. Edd gave them the rundown and everyone wondered why him.

"Why you though?" Ed asked. "We literally just got here ha ha."

"She said she trusts me the most with her house." Edd answered.

"Damn, Nazz even thinks Edd is the most mature out of all of us." Nat chimed in.

Edd laughed it off nervously, not knowing what everyone really thinks of it.

"Oh well, it's already done. Not like we need to take orders from him anyway." Kevin whispered to Nat, but Edd heard him and didn't say anything.

"I don't really care. Long as it ain't Kevin I'm good." Eddy said. Him and Wolfe snickered at that.

"That's funny huh? You don't wanna start nothing right now." Kevin responded.

"Chill man." Ed tried.

"No one wouldn't even listen to you anyway." Wolfe told Kevin.

"Shut the fuck up Wolfe." Nat responded instead, holding Kevin back.

"Guys chill out." Ed said.

"Nat you always defend Kevin, but he's been bull-"

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Edd exclaimed.

He cleared his throat and presumed. "Thank you. Nazz kept me in charge just until she gets back. I want everyone to be on their best behavior until the time. I know some people don't like the others in this room but we need to be calm this weekend. We can relax from tests and school in general. Let's make this the best weekend ever please?"

"Yea, Double Dee is right. Try not to fight this weekend please?" Some nodded. "Please Kevin and Nat?" When they finally nodded Ed changed the subject. "Now, who gets what room?" Everyone started talking about who's bunking with who.

"Thanks Ed. I really needed some help." Double Dee said when he and Ed went to the kitchen.

"No problem. I know how much you hate when people act stupid." Ed said as he got a glass of water and walked back out.

Edd stayed on the aisle a bit and looked at everyone in the living room. He could tell that the argument wasn't over. It was just a matter of time.

"This is going to be one **hell** of a weekend."


	10. Another Man's Treasure

It was 11:00pm when the girls came back to the cabin. Eddy, Wolfe, Kevin, and Nat volunteered to get the groceries out of the jeep. Of course with those four, it was a competition. Nat came in first with bags on bags on his arms, Kevin and Wolfe with a second-tie with their bags, and Eddy in last but still had a lot of bags. It was a miracle none of the groceries were severely damaged.

Ed and Double Dee put all the things away, with Nazz's help instead of the girls. All the boys decided to let all the girls rest since they got all of the food. Ed and Eddy were in charge of making some food, while the girls find a movie to watch. They made some classic party food. Sausage PoBoys with chips and dip and drinks were already accounted for.

"That smells good as hell." Nat said sniffing the kitchen from the living room.

"You're lucky we had to make enough for 'everyone'." Eddy yelled back. "Speaking of which.." He grabbed the last of the plates and sat them on the counter. "They're done."

Like a lunch bell going off at school, everyone ran over to get a plate. The ladies went first, maybe it had something with Nat wanting the men to be gentlemen. It felt like Edd was at a mini-party. That's exactly what it felt like, but in reality it's just a small trip to relieve some stress. With some of his friends.

Nazz put on a scary movie for them to watch. "It's that new horror film everyone's talking about." She started up the movie. "It better be scary."

Kevin and Nat moved the small coffee table and everyone settled down on the sofa again. The girls took over the sofa, so all the boys were on the ground to get a full view of the tv. Edd and Wolfe in the middle, Ed and Eddy on the right side of them, and Kevin and Nat on the left of them. Yes, Edd was in the middle of Wolfe and Kevin.

"I've seen this movie before. It's about-"

"Shh, Edd. We haven't seen it before dude." Nazz giggled.

"Sorry." Ed apologized and kept quiet for the rest of the movie.

The movie started off as any other corny movie. There was a really boring beginning with people talking and talking. The girls fell asleep instantly from being full as well as the boring scenes. Half way through the movie Wolfe wrapped his arm around Edd. Edd could see from the corner of his eye that Kevin seen the interaction.

He gulped and returned his attention to the movie. 50 minutes into the movie was when it started to get good. Edd hid himself behind Wolfe's shoulder for the majority of the pop-scare scenes. Nat was reenacting some of the scenes with Ed, while Eddy kept muttering how boring the movie was. Kevin just sat there, barely paying attention to the movie, and his temper slowly rising every time Wolfe pulled Edd closer to him.

"This is getting kinda boring. Let's tell some scary stories." Eddy brought up as he went to cut off the movie. With all the ruckus, one of the girls, Eddy think her name was Amber, awoken and seen that was movie was off. She poked the other two and they all mumbled goodnight and went in the other room, presumably back to sleep. Everyone else kind of had to comply since he cut off their only source of distraction. All the boys gathered into a criss-cross circle.

"You know, you've never told me why you never came back in your room on that morning of your move-in day." Wolfe suggested to Edd.

Edd was about to speak but Kevin beat him to it. "He was with me." He had enough of Wolfe talking to Edd. It might sound a bit possessive but Kevin doesn't really want Edd talking to any other guy whose intentions were obviously trying to flirt with Edd.

Everyone looked towards Kevin and Edd except for Nat, he already knew. He was there.

"What do you mean he was with you?" Wolfe asked skeptical. He slowly removed his arm around Edd.

Edd didn't say anything, just letting them talk.

"You heard me. I didn't know he was gonna come, but he came with Nazz."

"Come where?" Wolfe asked. Curiosity shown on his face as he removed his arm from Edd's shoulder.

Edd facepalmed. He knew that Kevin was about to tell the story of what happened the night/morning of the first day of college. If only he didn't go downstairs and heard Nazz.

"Let me tell you a story of two boys on the run." Nat started. He handed everyone a beer, except Edd, to release the _tension_ in the room.

He went in front of everyone and sat down. "So, it was the night, or morning whatever, of college. Kevin and I just got finished doing our morning jog when we slowed down and talk about Do-" Kevin hit his head saying they don't need to know that. "Fine, well we started talking when Kevin spotted someone looking sketchy in an alleyway. He pointed his gun straight at us," gesturing his fingers as if he was pulling the trigger, "and we dodged it and found out that it was some 'old business'" he emphasized with air quotations.

Kevin took on right after, "So we started talking to him behind cover. Yadda yedda, blah blah. Long story short I met Nat in juvie; He and I were cellmates. Nat accidentally tripped someone in the cafeteria which led to arguments and people fighting. This gang called JokerZ helped us fight the other crew. We didn't need them but they did so anyway. Now they want payment for 'helping' us through our time in there."

"Are you sure it was JokerZ?" Wolfe asked sounding skeptical. When Kevin confirmed, he pulled up his shirt to show a fresh and fancy **Z** tattoo on his left pec. Kevin and Nat eyes went wide when they see the tattoo; "I joined a few months ago, but was initiated last week-"

As soon as he finished, Kevin was already on top of him. _Kissing_ him? Tongues lashing out and everything. Nat had his dick out stroking as they made out. Ed and Eddy were nowhere to be seen. Edd realized he was half hard. Kevin turned to him, "Did you know, Edd?"

 _That you guys were messing around? Well there goes my plan that was doomed from the start_. When Edd didn't answer, Kevin repeated himself. "Edd?"

Edd snapped out of his delusion and returned back to the present. He was half hard, so he crossed his legs a little tighter to conceal himself. "No, I didn't know about this." Why was he thinking about such naughty things, especially with two enemies. Seriously, where did that come from?

Kevin gave him a once-over and made a face Edd couldn't describe. "Oh." He turned his attention back to Wolfe, "No wonder we don't get along." A playful smirk crossed his face.

Wolfe returned the gesture.

"So, now that we know you are one of them. Do you think you can call them off? I'm not trying to die anytime soon." Nat asked, wanting the situation over already.

"I knew you were always no good, Kevin. Shaking my head." Eddy chimed it. His response was a smack on the head by Ed.

"Thanks, big guy." Kevin said. Ed nodded.

"I wasn't finished, I was gonna say that no matter what happened in the past we still are your friends. You can rely on us." Eddy rubbed his head going down the hallway presumably to go to sleep.

Kevin was shocked. He never heard skipper apologize like that. He regained his composure and returned his attention to Wolfe who was just as appalled.

"Uh, I don't know." Wolfe was only a recruit, there was no way they were going to listen to him.

"He is fresh meat. Nothing he can do." Nat came back to the conversation after the room died down.

Wolfe felt a bit angry for the comment, but didn't say anything.

The conversation went on for another hour, ending in the four of them on the patio. Nat and Kevin wanted to smoke from reiterating the complication that was put on them. They weren't necessarily scared of JokerZ, just didn't have time or really cared for them.

"Well, let's change the subject. I don't want to talk about Kevin getting hurt." Edd offered.

"Damn, what about me Double Delicious?" Nat whined.

"Of course you too, Nat." Edd was blushing furiously at Kevin's stare. Wolfe caught on to Kevin's stare. He felt the tension in the air.

That was all Kevin needed to hear to know that Edd will probably be his before this trip is over.

Comfortable silence washed over them. Edd and Wolfe were gazing at the stars knees touching. Kevin was, for the second time tonight, staring at Edd unbeknowingly. He kept thinking about Edd being with him for the rest of his life. Marry? No.. _I don't believe in that shit._

"I have an idea. Lets go explore the woods." Nat suggested. When everyone looked at him like a deer in the headlights, he went on. "Come onnnnn, it'll be fun. Just us four, out there, doing who-knows-what, or should I say who." Nat wiggled his eyes at Edd making him blush furiously.

"Alright egghead, that's enough. Let's just get this over with." Kevin complained. They got up and went to the path in the backyard. Nat went in first, Wolfe second, Edd third, then Kevin.

It was very dark outside, few birds chirping, sticks crackling each step, grass rustling, and the chilly breeze. Edd was internally scared and didn't even know how they managed to let him come.

Nat sprinted deeper into the woods while the others tried to catch up with him. Edd was behind Wolfe and Kevin trying to keep his pace with them, but had to stop to take a breather. He looked up to see no one there.

 _Did they leave without me?_ Edd started to panic. "Breathe Eddward. You are not lost. Just retrace your steps. That's all you need to do." He walked backwards until he found a familiar looking tree, it had moss only on one side of the trunk. "Which way did we go? Ah, I believe it was left." Edd went left and walked until he seen the lake.

 _Everyone knows where the lake is so i'll just stay here._ He thought to himself.

There was a crack of a fallen branch causing Edd to flinch and turn its way. He calmed down a bit to see that it was only a squirrel getting some late night snacks. Not long after there were trees rustling nearby. _Just birds, Eddward._ _Let's just think of something else while we wait._

Edd stared at his reflection in the lake, taking off his shoes and rolling up the hem of his pants he put his feet in the chilling water, shivering a bit; his mind going straight to what's at hand. Wolfe and Kevin. Even though they have some kind of truce going on with everything, he still knows that both of them wants him and he has to choose. FAST.

 _I don't hate Wolfe from the possibility of him cheated on me, but I don't know how to feel for him. I still have feelings for him._

 _Kevin. We have, er had a past. We-_

"What'cha thinkin' about?"

The interruption caused Edd to stumble and lose his footing and fall in the lake holding his beanie. He quickly composed himself and went back up to the surface.

He heard a deep laughter once he reached the surface and found a familiar face. A cocky grin plastered upon said face.

"Kevin! Why on earth would you think it would be funny to creep up on someone in the middle of the woods?" Edd swam back to the shore, close enough to feel ground. Those swimming lessons finally came in handy even though the lake wasn't that deep.

"It ain't my fault you didn't recognize the change in your surroundings, smartypants." Kevin took off his shoes extending his hand out for Edd. "Come on, let me help you up."

Edd grabbed his hand and let himself get pulled up. Kevin started laughing, so he decided to let him get a taste of his own medicine and pulled Kevin into the water.

Edd went into a fit of giggles watching Kevin get soaked. "My apologies, but now you see how it feels."

There was no reply. That's when Edd realized it got a little bit darker outside, The only source of light is the moonlight shining on the lake. He started to panic a little.

"K- Kevin, this isn't funny anymore. Come out."

Silence.

"Kev-" He was pulled under the water by his legs and he immediately grabbed for his beanie. Holding his breath under the water, he dared to open his eyes.

Kevin was grinning at him; proud of his accomplishment. They went back up to breathe and Edd was coughing up a little bit of water while Kevin was laughing again.

"Very funny Kevin. That's why your cap is wet." He said while Kevin was taking off his cap, revealing his unruly fiery red fauxhawk, and shirt, exposing his tattoo, and threw them on the shore.

"It was worth it though. Seeing you in fear gives me adrenaline." Edd thought he was joking but something in his eyes gave him another emotion.

"You must be so _excited_ ~" He emphasized the last word. Kevin definitely got the meaning, so he went back under the water. "Kevin, come on. Stop playing around. I insist."

Kevin launched himself upwards under Edd picking him up by his thighs making the scared teen hold onto his shoulders.

"You mean like this excited?" Kevin pressed his semi-erection between Edd's legs getting a nice reaction out of the other. Edd's face was as ripped as a tomato.

"Kevin, this is preposterous. You know this is sexual assault." He tried to reason with Kevin AND the voice in his head.

"Then why aren't you backing away from me?" Kevin challenged back, not letting go of the dork.

Edd had no words for that. He could've moved and struggle to get out of his hold, but he didn't. He simply felt intrigued to look at the moon instead and avoid the question. ' _What a beautiful moon.'_ He knew Kevin was looking at him right now, but he dared not to look back. A few seconds passed and he felt lips on his neck and that's where he went back to what's at hand.

"Kevin, you can't. I think Wolfe wants to get back with me. Besides, you can't just try to kiss me every time you get the chance." Edd pushed Kevin back to get some space between them.

"I told you this already, I get what i-"

"What you want. I know Kevin. You made that very clear." Edd sighed with a slight flush appearing. After a few moments of hearing both of them float, he cleared his throat and with all seriousness, he asked "What happened to you? How did you get into college even though you were in juvenile detention. Why haven't I seen you after that incident that day of Grad Night, it's so many questions."

Kevin sighed and looked Edd in the eyes, "It's a lot to explain."

"We have time, Kevin. I want to know personally how you've been. I can't just assume one of my friends were somewhere no one knows where."

"Fine dork." He swam a little closer to Edd but kept some distance. "So, to answer your question about college. I finished school in juvie since they charged both of us with assault and battery so we got 396 days in there. It would have been less, but I fucked up saying something that i shouldn't have."

"That explains why you missed all senior year." Edd mumbled.

"Yea and there's shit to do in there. All I really did was work out." Kevin complained. "But next question." He started to slowly swim circles around Edd. "I got into PCU on recommendation from the Juvenile Detention Parole Officer, for good behavior and volunteer work that summer after, under one condition."

"And what was that?"

"I have to achieve a 2.5 or higher all semester." He could do it but the look Edd gave him made him think twice. "He said "I can see potential in you and Mr. Goldberg unlike others."

"I could always tutor you with lectures and such." Edd applaud to the suggestion but Kevin put a hand up.

"Nah dork I don't need your help. How am I supposed to achieve my goal with your help constantly?" With that question Edd went quiet. "That's what I thought, but don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

"But-"

"What did I just say dork?" He smirked watching Edd go back silent. "So. After grad night when you didn't see me all summer. You know that ole lovey dovey story time we gave you guys earlier? It was the day after Grad Night, so Nat and I went into hiding at Nat's house. The only reason they know where I live is because I fucked up and said something about Peach Creek. I'm pretty sure they know how to piece the information together and get something.

At this point Edd was looking pretty terrified, so he decided to change the subject. "Enough about me. How about you? You and Wolfie-boy been fucking all summer long after big bad Kevin left the Cul-De-Sac?"

Edd's slight blush from before turned into a full-on bright tomato face. "Kevin, that is very inappropriate."

"You're a man though, a man has his needs."

"Why does my sex life always interest you?" Edd was not inquisited to see what was so fascinating about it.

Kevin just smiled and shook his head and was already back in his space. "'Cause I need to know how my baby was doing without daddy. Can't have people touching you when I'm not here."

"We aren't even dating. You can't just call me your baby."

"I know, but you've seen my advances. I know you liked me ever since we were little rugrats. Hell, probably even after that kiss we had when we were younger too."

Edd blushed recalling the events of a once-another scam gone wrong.

Eddy wanted to give everyone early 'christmas presents' and since it was almost Christmas, the kids thought he wasn't scamming anyone and actually had a genuine heart for once. Boy were they wrong.

Eddy hid their presents somewhere in the cul-de-sac and gave them each a paper with their route for their gift on it. Waiting by the gifts were Eddy, Edd, and Ed.

Eddy was at Nazz's of course, in Nazz's front yard. His crush never ended.

Edd was at Kevin's in Kevin's backyard.

Ed was at Rolf's in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac.

"Greetings Kevin. Merry Early Christmas!" Edd exclaimed as Kevin followed his route to its destination. " For safety measures I do not know what's inside this box. It could be an arcade machine from the size of it."

"Yea, maybe.. How about you open it." Kevin questioned. He still didn't trust Eddy to be so generous no matter the time of year.

"If you insist." Edd turned around and proceeded to open the box. He opened the top of the gift first exposing a smooth black surface. "It's starting off nicely."

Kevin was watching intently.

He pulled down the wrapper and it showed a long black box. In the middle was a boxing glove sticking out.

"His contraption must have malfunctioned." Edd mumbled. Kevin walked up a little closer, hands coming out of his hoodie pocket. Edd turned around with a smile on his face. "See? There's nothing to worry abo-"

Edd leaned on the contraption and failed to realize that his elbow hit a hidden button and the fist pushed Edd towards Kevin before either of them could realize. They fell with Edd on top of Kevin. The impact of the fall made Edd's head jerk towards Kevin's causing their lips to touch. The smooch lasted 5 long seconds until Edd pulled away flustered.

"I'm so sorry Kevin. The boxing glove pushed me to-"

"Shut up, double dork. I know what happened. Let's just act like this never happened." Kevin still had his head down picking up his cap and turned around to go inside his house through the backdoor, leaving Edd in the middle of his backyard thinking. He didn't want Edd to see his heavy flustered face. 'Merry early Christmas alright' he thought to himself. He may or may not have done something 15 year olds do later on that night.

If Kevin could make him any hotter he would become a damn TNT. "Mr. Barr, this is very unnecessary. Let's head back to the cabin. I got lost trying to find where you gentlemen went." Edd pried himself off of Kevin to swim back to the shore. ' _Good excuse Eddward, but not good enough. He will be back. Nothing is worse than a blue-balled jock.'_ He gulped and stood by a nearby tree adjusting his beanie waiting for Kevin.

Once Kevin was done, he tapped the dork on the shoulder and led the way. No words were exchanged. Only breathing and their wet trekking.

When they arrived, Nat and Wolfe were on the porch.

"There you two lovebirds are. We were getting worried." Nat exclaimed.

"Shh, they're still sleeping inside." Wolfe told him, obviously annoyed from those first few words. He walked up to Edd giving him a once-over. "What happened to you?"

Edd looked over to Kevin, seeing he wasn't paying attention to them and now talking to Nat, he looked back to Wolfe and brushed it off saying he fell into the lake.

Wolfe gave him a questioning look but trusted Edd nonetheless. Wolfe and Edd went back in the cabin first. Edd took a shower first and all necessities, then Wolfe, then Kevin, then Nat. They all went into their respective bedrooms. Wolfe and Edd had a room together, Ed and Eddy as well, Kevin and Nat did too, and all the girls slept in one room.

"Goodnight Edd." Wolfe climbed into bed, Edd's back towards him.

"Sweet Dreams, Wolfe." Edd wasn't ready to sleep yet. He kept replaying what happened earlier in his head.

 **3:15am**

"Are you awake?"

"Yes.."

"We need to talk. You know.. We both know I want you back."

Edd stared into the darkness of the room. Heart beating fast. "Wolfe-"

"Edd."

" ..ke...n" Edd mumbled.

"Huh?" Wolfe questioned. Edd is glad he couldn't see Wolfe's face.

"I'm seeing Kevin.." He turned around wishing he had his beanie on to hide his face, but it was off due to the water a certain someone scared him into. Unruly black hair whooshed in his face as his turned. He immediately retracted his head a little because of the proximity.

"Sorry." Wolfe backed a little and continued, " So, you mean you and doofus are a thing?"

"Language, Wolfe.. I know you still don't like him, but yes. I am seeing Kevin now."

"But-"

"Yes, I know he's your archnemesis, mine at one point too. He's changed I believe."

"He changed?" Wolfe's breathing slightly sharpened. "Even though I'm helping him with the gang, that doesn't change the fact that we hate each other. We see eye to eye on one thing and one thing only."

Edd sighed, "Lower your voice. Someone might hear you."

Wolfe huffed and got up. Edd noticed he only had boxer briefs on.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow Wolfe? I'm tired and just want to get some shut eye." Edd rolled back on his side and closed his eyes.

Wolfe didn't say anything, just put on some gym shorts and went out of the room.

Edd woke up hearing hushed voices. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over to see Wolfe and Kevin in a heated conversation. He looked at the time and seen it was 9:48am.

"Good morning gentlemen." Wolfe and Kevin stopped talking and turned towards Edd.

"Edd." Wolfe replied. "It's time to choose between us."

"Where is everyone?" Edd intentionally avoided the tense room.

"They're gone to the lake. You can't run away this time, dork." Kevin answered, now sitting at the foot of the bed.

Edd groaned and went to go fix his hygiene. He came back and sat on his side of the bed. Wolfe on the opposite side.

"So you went to go talk to Kevin last night? I heard the door open." Edd asked.

"Yea, you didn't want to give me answers so I went to talk to Kevin. We stayed up all night talking. We came to an understanding about you not choosing yet because we can't wait forever. Well I can, but that loser probably can't." Wolfe pointed towards the loser in play.

Kevin cocked up an eyebrow, silently questioning if he can do juvie again.

"Okay, fine. I honestly don't know how to choose so you will have to give an idea on how to pick. It can be on your terms." Edd prayed they didn't have to fight for his affection. He isn't even someone to be fighting over. Just look at him.

"Who ever makes you feel good and cum faster."

"Excuse me?" Edd as mentally and physically taken back.

"You heard him."

"But-"

"You said on our terms."

"That is so sexist."

"You gave me blue balls way too many times, dork."

Wolfe gave him a questioning look. Edd averted his gaze to the pillows.

"I don't even want to know. Let's just start." Wolfe suggested. They both stripped down to their boxer briefs.

They pounced on Edd like horny dogs. "No penetration please. I'm not ready for that." Edd mumbled. They heard and respected his choice.

"A grind session it is then." Wolfe said.

"Mmhmm.." Kevin retorted, kissing on Edd's neck. Kevin immediately indicated that he calls Edd's front. He want to look into those eyes when he pleasure his dork. "Wolf-boy keep in mind that this is the only time I'm letting you touch the dork when i'm around."

Wolfe purposely ignored Kevin and started kissing on Edd's opposite side of his neck.

"Fellas, I insist that you stop right now. I am not your object of affection."

"You said it was on our terms, Double Dee." Kevin growled. Edd must admit that he did sound hungry and Edd may or may not want to feed him.

Edd's eyes dilated and Kevin caught it, his eyes dilating as well and went back to pleasuring the dork. Wolfe sat Edd up and put Edd in between his legs. His ass resting on Wolfe's hardening dick. Kevin followed suit and laid on top of Edd, rubbing their bodies together.

Edd was panting hard. How in the world would this decide who gets to keep Edd? He was ultimately enjoying himself from the pleasure, his body couldn't resist for long and soon enough he grew a boner. Kevin took off his and Edd's boxers, with Wolfe doing the same, and started back rolling their hips.

How can he even think with Wolfe's dick rubbing his ass and Kevin rubbing their dicks together while looking at him. In the eyes. Oh please oh powerful being, spare me now. It seems the powerful being didn't aide him in his time of need, instead making him suppress a moan with one roll of Wolfe's and Kevin's hips.

"I-" Edd couldn't even speak with all of their moans intertwining together.

"I'm close." Edd announced.

"Cum for me, Edd~" They both whispered in each of his ears.

He came hard on his and Kevin's stomach. Kevin and Wolfe soon followed.

"Oh fuck.." Kevin roller over on side of Edd and started panting hard.

Wolfe got from under Edd and rolled on the other side of Edd. "Damn, that felt good."

Edd grabbed his beanie from the nightstand and instantly put his flushed face inside. He felt so hot right now. The sweat, the smell of cum. It was all overwhelming. He passed out not even three minutes later.

He woke up feeling clean and smelling like soap.

"Yea, we washed u up." Wolfe said still on Edd's side.

"So now, pick dork. We've been waiting long enough." Kevin mumbled turning towards him.

Edd went silent. He didn't even want to choose like this. What will be the consequences? I have to give them an answer now or they won't let me live this down.

He took a deep breath and said, "Kevin."

Wolfe gasped while Kevin smirked.

"Only because I found out you cheated on me. That's the real reason why you broke up with me." Edd started tearing up.

Wolfe looked like he saw a ghost. "I was drunk, Edd. Jacob came onto me. Not the other way around, and you were making me mad not wanting to do stuff together, so my anger went out the wrong way."

"Wait, Jacob?"

"Shit" Kevin mumbled. ' _I didn't think the dude would know his name.'_

"You know Jacob?" Wolfe questioned.

"Yes, he bullied me in high school." Edd's tears were pouring out. Out of all the people he could've cheated on with him has to be his high school bully? Jacob was in the closet at the time? How? He had a girlfriend.

"I didn't know." Wolfe tried. "Who even told you anyway?"

"Kevin did.. Wait.. No.." Everything started to gather in place. "Kevin…?"

Kevin knew the dork was smart and that he would catch on.. Yes, he did set Wolfe up to cheat on Edd. So he just nodded his head.

Edd couldn't believe what he just found out. He got up and ran out of the house.


	11. Season 2

**3 years later**

After the event of the cabin drama with the old childhood Jacob and Wolfe, Edd spaced himself from Wolfe and Kevin. Mentally and Physically avoiding them as best as he could. It was hard the first few weeks. They were like a cold. Being the sole purpose of your attention then gone the next, with the help of his beloved Ed and Eddy. Even Teddy made peace and told Kevin that Edd wasn't around when he was.

Wolfe couldn't because he had to go back to LBU, but like he said he is at PCU on the second year. He gave Edd his space, but how could he know that it was Jacob that used to bully him? 'At least I made him not be able to walk for a few days.' Wolfe always thought. He at least made Jacob pay but not in a way he would've intended.

On the second year of college, he and Edd made up. They became friends again with the help of Wolfe's annoying tactics. The project they had to do together sealed the deal for them to become friends again. Edd couldn't ignore him solely because of the project. He tried at the beginning, but it failed. His antics were more annoying than usual. Like, somehow always knowing where Edd would be at, but Edd shrugged it off as him wanting to become friends again.

Edd had a job at MicroTech Industries (MTI) and was on his last year at college. He decided to stay at home and take online classes instead of room and board for his last year. He would have the whole house to himself and do whatever he would like. Teddy was a good roommate for the most part. He was too lively though for Edd's taste. Partying almost every day, but Edd couldn't get mad at him. He brought out the light of everyone he talks to.

Double Dee usually got lonely living back in the Cul-De-Sac. Ed and Eddy sometimes come over, but rarely visit anymore since they all have new friends. "We are still best friends, but we can't always hang around each other. How are we going to tell each other stories when we finally meet up? We need something fun to talk about or do." Surprising Eddy said last time they met. He usually was the one always wanting them to stick together. That goes to show that everyone grows up some day.

Edd was on his way to work when he saw a kid on the street. He looked about 6 years old and people walking past him as if he's invisible. Edd did what most Americans do. Feel pity for those as such then go on about their day. A pain in the pit of his stomach made him caress his stomach but waved it off as nervousness. After all today he got a promotion at his job. Today he was supposed to feel good.

He grabbed his belongings out of his car and headed inside. After his usual greetings to his coworkers, he headed straight to work. During his lunch break he couldn't stop thinking about the little boy. Wondering what's his story and how he could help.

'It isn't my responsibility.'

After work, Edd gathered his things and overheard his other co-workers talking about a 6-year-old boy they seen in the streets on the way to work.

"Yea, I wonder where his parents are. He's been there for almost a month from my knowledge." The blonde, who Edd recognized as Emily wondered.

"I heard his parents just left him there to fend for himself." The brunette, Evan, sat on the desk legs crossed.

Edd couldn't help but eavesdrop. They were talking about the little boy he saw on his way to work right? They had to be.

"Whoever bring that little boy to a home should deserve a reward. I would, but I already have kids of my own and can't afford to have another."

Edd walked out of the office, thinking. He got in his car and drove on the same street back home. He looked to his left to see if he sees the kid again and doesn't.

' _Maybe his parents are here, just gets him around the evening times.'_

He sigh of relief and went home. He drove into his driveway and couldn't help but look at the house in front of his. He always wondered if Kevin knew he moved back into his family house. His now as a present from his parents since they completely moved out of Peach Creek to another state. They still keep in touch a lot lately via text messages.

He went inside, put his things up, took a shower, then made himself some dinner. Leftover fettuccine. A knock on the door interrupted the program he was watching. He looked through the peep-hole and seen grey eyes smirking straight at him. Edd opened the door to be pounced on.

Wolfe kissed him with so much force Edd began to fall back, dazed and confused. Luckily, Wolfe caught his fall with his left arm. The scene felt like a movie in Kevin's eyes.

Yes, Kevin Barr's eyes.

Kevin was on his way back to his, previously family home, home with Nat in tow. They were walking behind his house from the park where they smoked and talked about life like they usually do. They started going there after getting their undergraduate diplomas for 2 years at PCU. Like hell would they do 4 years.

Nat went straight to the couch as soon as they got in, "gonna catch a few z's for a while." he commented already folding his arms and closing his eyes. Kevin just rolled his eyes.

He grabbed the full trash bag and walked to the front door. Upon looking out the window to see if the trash can was by the road or his house, he see Edd's house. Eyes are prone to visualize movement in their peripheral vision, so of course he caught a glimpse of 'that motherfucker!' Wolfe Arceneaux kissing the one and only Edd.

Kevin didn't know he was thinking out loud because Nat woke up mad as hell from his outburst.

"Not even 5 minutes, Kevin.. I know you can last longer than that." Nat got up to smack Kevin across the head. Nat took Kevin's spot in the blinds of the window to see what he was looking at.

"Oh… Damn… They're back together?" Nat questioned. This time it was Kevin's turn to smack him in the head.

"I don't fucking know, idiot. Now my good mood is gone." Kevin was never "a bitch" like Eddy calls him, so he still went outside to throw out the trash. He made sure to slam the trash can lid down hard. If only Edd and Wolfe heard Nat's obnoxious laughter coming out of the Kevin's house when he went back inside.

"Relax, it's National Kiss Day."

"You don't just walk up to people and kiss them. Especially your exes Wolfe." Edd wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and squirmed out of Wolfe's grasp.

They both focused on the noise coming from outside. Seeing Kevin there only confirmed his earlier inquiry. The 23-year-old changed a bit in Edd's eyes. He certainly did grow a bit more. Wolfe flipped him off making Kevin do the same as soon as he closed his door.

"Noted," He focused his attention back to Edd, "but don't act like you never missed me."

"Missed you?" Edd internally laughed. "Not even a thought. You're still an annoying little pest who follows me around sometimes. Also, let's not forget the Jacob situation."

"I told you already. I was drunk, the bros made me drink."

"Yea. The bros." Edd said closing the front door. Wolfe just made 23 last month, and he grew a bit too. More physically than mentally. He still loves getting on Edd's nerves, especially since Edd texted him a few weeks ago saying they can become friends again. STRICTLY FRIENDS.

"And follow you around? Last time I checked, you asked what I was doing today. If I didn't know any better, it would seem like you missed me." He winked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I must admit, I was disinterested in today's activities. Although, that didn't mean to come over to my house unannounced." The shorter of the two went back to his forgotten food.

"So, I'm your knight in shining fun?" Wolfe, bluntly ignored the latter, came back in the living room.

Edd sighed. Something felt off today, but he brushed it off as Wolfe's hyper attitude.

"You can see yourself out. I'm going to bed." Edd announced as he went upstairs after hours of playing the game with Wolfe. "It's raining out, so you can borrow one of my coats by the door." he said while closing his door.

Little did he know, Wolfe didn't move when Edd finally went to sleep.

Edd's room door creaked open slowly. He was sound asleep not hearing it. Wolfe came up to the bed to a ' _sound asleep beautiful human being'_ as he would think.

Edd would've felt the presence of another person if he would've just stayed up a little bit more. Wolfe took advantage of every second seeing his baby sleeping so peaceful. He wanted so badly to lay next to him and hold him tight, never letting go.

"Fuck it." Wolfe murmured to himself, closing the door.

He caressed Edd's chest with one hand and the other rubbing Edd's inner thigh. Edd twitched a little, making Wolfe freeze in his tracks, but stayed asleep nonetheless.

Wolfe wanted more, so he decided to do something bold. He crouched on top of Edd and started feather kissing his neck. He was becoming more and more careless every second with his true love in his sight. He already had to hold back all day.

He kissed Edd's mouth and jackpot. Edd slowly woke up from the pressure on his lips. Once he realized someone was kissing him, he immediately went to panic mode. He calmed a little bit when the thunder struck and he caught a glimpse of Wolfe. Even so, he was still panicking. He thought that the man that was in his room left.

Edd pushed him off so hard it made Wolfe fall off the bed hitting his head on the floor.

"Come on now, baby.. Why did you have to do that?"

"Don't call me baby. I told you we are not together."

"My baby is so delusional -" Wolfe said getting himself together from the ground. His hard-on now present in his grey sweatpants.

"So I'm delusional? You're the delusional one." Edd got out of bed as fast as he could to open his bedroom door.

Wolfe was behind him, holding him in milliseconds. "Babe, don't run away from me when I'm talking to you."

Edd fought out of his grasp, but Wolfe had a grip on him. He elbows Wolfe's side, causing him to hold his side and ran downstairs. He opened the front door, not caring if it's still pouring rain and thundering outside.

He knew he shouldn't have stood in the lawn for too long to catch his breath because Wolfe tackled him in the wet grass. He yelled as loud as he could for help before Wolfe covered his mouth with one hand while pinning him with his arms behind his back with his weight.

He kept thinking to himself. ' _I'm going to die in front of my own house.'_ All he could see in front of him was Kevin's house.

"Now sleep my darling. I'll take you home." Wolfe rubbed some toxin on a napkin he had and rubbed it on Edd's nose. Soon enough, Edd drifted off into slumber.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…."

Kevin said fuck every push up he did.

"Come the fuck on man. Why Wolfe.." He got up from doing 50 pushups and went to go get a water bottle. Nat was on the couch knocked out with his hands in his shorts.

"He's a pervert even in his dreams huh." Kevin mumbled walking past him. After he finished the water bottle he crushed it and threw it in the trash. ' _The trash smells better than me.'_ He thought as he smelled his post-gym odor.

" **HELLPPPPP-"**

"Lower that movie down, Nat." Kevin all but yelled at the sleeping boy. All he got in response was a grumble and Nat's back. When he looked at the TV, he noticed it was already muted.

"What the-" He went to the window to see if it was outside and he couldn't believe what he saw. Wolfe was pinning Edd on the ground. He blinked to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He instantly thought if he should go change into something more suitable for the rain outside, but his body was already out the door.

He ran across the street with nothing on his chest or feet, just his sweatpants. He tackled Wolfe with all his force. He saw Edd's motionless body laying on the ground beside him and all he saw after that was red. He and Wolfe started wrestling, grabbing, pulling, until Kevin got the upper hand.

Kevin kept punching and punching. Memories of that time in the basement at Grad Night flashed in his mind. "You bitch. You took Edd away from me. Now I'm going to finally get payback."

Wolfe tried his best to block all the hits with his arms but they came in even harder with each punch making his arms wear out. Wolfe's adrenaline started pumping giving him a burst of energy, overloading Kevin's weight making him fall off of him. He pinned Kevin with his legs and started pummeling him. "You're always trying to take Edd away from me. He knows who will treat him right. He's just in that rebellious phase at the moment."

Kevin got back control of the fight and started punching even harder. "He doesn't want you physco ass. From the looks of it you tried to take him somewhere without consent." With that punch on consent. Wolfe blacked out. That didn't stop Kevin though. He kept hitting him, thunder getting louder and rain running over their bodies.

He stopped when he felt a hand gently press on his shoulder.

"Kevin?"

He turned around to see Edd dizzy from the situation. Kevin hugged Edd so tightly, Edd was gasping for air. "Let- let me go, Kevin. I can't breathe."

"No. I'm not letting you go ever again." He carried Edd back into the house, made sure to lock the door, and took him upstairs in his room. He paused for a second looking at the scene that happened previously.

Laying Edd down on the bed, he went to the bathroom, wet a towel with warm water, and went back to tend to Edd. He cared for his wounds then after a few moments of silence, he spoke up.

"So, what happened? All I saw was -" His phone started buzzing. It was Nat. "Hello?"

"Yo, I woke up to see the front door opened. Where are you?"

"I'm across the street. I need you to do something for me. Bring my house key and lock the door at my house and come over."

"What happened bro?" Nat sounded more concerned now.

"I'll explain later, just do it. Thanks." He hung up and his attention back to Edd.

Edd sighed and explained what happened before he got there.

"Fuck, I left him outside. Nat and I will go get rid of him when he gets here.

 ***DING DONG***

Kevin told Edd to stay in bed while he answered the door.

He went downstairs and opened the door, but he didn't let Nat in yet. He asked Nat if he seen Wolfe out here on the lawn but he shook his head no. Kevin cursed under his breath and they quickly scanned the house perimeter. No sight of Wolfe.

He told Nat what happened and after the story, he insisted on doing something to help out little man. Kevin didn't want to let his best friend down so he agreed and made Nat sleep on the couch. Grabbing all of his stuff Nat bought over, he headed back upstairs.

Edd heard the front door open and close. He was still in shock, processing everything that happened, that he didn't know if it was really Nat at the door.

' _Calm down, Eddward. No need to be afraid._ _ **Kevin**_ _is here. Stay calm..'_

He went into the bathroom to clear his mind and wash his face. After the water hit his face, he ran a towel over his face while looking out the bathroom window. "Seems like Wolfe is missing now. Oh, great."

Putting his hands on the sink handles, he took a deep breath and released. ' _It's gonna be okay.. It's going to be okay..'_ He stayed there for a couple of more minutes and decided to go back into his room before Kevin notices he's missing. He opened the door to Kevin coming up the stairs.

No words were exchanged.

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand.

Led him into Edd's room.

Turned on the tv.

Laid beside Edd all night until morning, holding him so tight, promising in his ear that he wouldn't let go.

If only.. If only, Edd cleared his mind and wondered why his bedroom door was opened just a little. If only he changed his clothes that night so he could go in the closet. If only he could feel the presence of grey eyes watching him sleep in Kevin's arms.

 **If only**..

The next day, Edd had to go to work. He couldn't call off today because of a mandatory meeting. Kevin insisted on driving him to work, but Edd kept declining. He thanked him and Nat for staying over, even when they didn't need to and basically pushed them out of his house so he can lock up.

It was cold outside, so he went back in to go get his scarf from his closet. When he opened up his closet door, he saw it. A note from Wolfe.

" **Hey there boo. Thinking about you."**

He didn't want to show Kevin to cause more drama. He knows it was stupid, but maybe just maybe.. He can make Wolfe back off and tell him he's not interested. Now that he thinks about it. When they were dating, Wolfe never left his sight. He was already there. Always doing something for him.

You could say he had freedom, but it was almost as if he was a puppet behind a mask. He always did what Wolfe asks in the short time they were together. He's never been this compulsive. Does it grow among time? He didn't want to think about that.

He kept the note in his dresser for later and headed out.

He went on his usual route to go to work and couldn't help but look at a specific spot he always pass. He saw the boy still there, this time holding his stomach. He sighed and went on his way. 'Not my problem.'

After the meeting, his boss asked him to stay behind for a chance to talk. When everyone left, his boss went straight to business.

"Eddward. I have been getting some complaints towards you. Care to explain?"

"Complaints about what, Mr. Forsythe?" Edd tensed under the pressure. His posture slowly deforming.

"That you haven't been doing your job right. You never get papers done on time and more on the table."

"But-"

"No buts, Mr. Vincent." Forsythe caressed the temple of his nose. "You're fired."

Edd could not believe what he just heard. "Fired?" He took a deep breath. 'Don't cry. Wait until you get home.' He stood up. Looked the boss straight in the eyes and said, "You shouldn't even deserve someone like me, Mr. Forsythe. I genuinely care about this company more than some of your employers." He was stumbling on his words from anger.

"Is that all, Mr. Vincent."

"Yes."

"Then leave my office at once."

Eddward stood there for a few more moments, then did as he was told to be spooked by a

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone from the company surprised him for a promotion he didn't know he just received.

A pat on the back from his boss behind him explained that the firing was a distraction to by time.

Eddward turned towards his boss and apologized over and over again. "No need to apologize son. I would have probably done more than you did if I ever got fired for doing absolutely nothing wrong."

Edd smiled back at him and seeked his attention back to the crowd congratulating his promotion. After the party, the boss told everyone to go home since there wasn't really much to do today. It was Friday, so that meant Edd had a 3-day weekend ahead of him.

Getting into his car, he sighed and thought about calling his parents. As soon as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, an unfamiliar number called him.

"Hello?"

"Is this Eddward Vincent?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Your mother and father have been in a car accident. It was a hit-and-run by a drunk driver. We have the suspect in custody. He will be dealt with immediately and accordingly."

The first sentence Edd heard broke his heart. The rest was noise in the background. He couldn't believe what he just heard. After the conversation, he hung up and stared at nothing. He didn't know what to think. Just a few hours ago he received some good news and now he has bad news.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, no sound coming from him. He didn't even realize he was texting Ed and Eddy about the news. Not moments later he received replies from all of his friends. 'Nazz must have been with them who texted everyone else.' He even got a text from Kevin and Nat asking if he was ok.

He threw his phone on the passenger seat and laid his head on the wheel bar. Tears are still flowing down his face as he began to slowly sob out all of his emotions. He knows he can't stay in the parking lot, so he took a few minutes to gather himself and started the engine.

Going the same route as he always takes, he sees that little kid again. This time he stops, slowly walks up to the kid, keeping a safe distance for him to not be afraid. He introduces himself and asks what's his name. The kid doesn't answer so Edd asks another question.

"Where are your parents?" Still, no answer. "Are you hungry?" At that, the kid's eyes perks up and he nods his head. Edd reached out a hand for him to grab. "Come on, I can make you something to eat and let you get some nice clothes to put on." With a genuine smile, Edd waits for him to accept. Reluctantly, the kid takes his hand and they walk to Edd's car. The ride home was bittersweet.

"My name is Klaus"

"No, Kevin.. This goes in here!"

"Well stop yelling at me. Besides, this goes over there!"

Opening the door, Edd and Klaus were welcomed to Kevin and Nat cooking in his kitchen. "Hello guys. I see you made yourselves at home."

At the noise, both boys looked up to see Edd at the door with an unfamiliar kid beside him.

"Uh, Edd.. You know there's a kid beside you right?" Nat questioned, slowly walking up.

"Yes, I found him on the street with nowhere to go. He told me that his parents abandoned him a few months back." Edd brushed off some dirt from his hair.

"How are you feeling? With you know." Kevin inquired. He was dying to at least ask since he wasn't answering his phone.

"I'm better now knowing I brought him in. If anyone would know what he's going through it would probably be me. But obviously under different circumstances." He and the kid went upstairs promising that they will be downstairs for dinner with a pleasant smile.

Kevin just smiled as he watched the person he wants so badly to hold right now go upstairs.

"Kevin, come on. The food is almost done and I need help!" Nat interrupted his thoughts.

"Alright, alright.. I'm coming."

Edd ran some bathwater in the tub for Klaus. Checking the temperature to make sure it's warm for him, he stood up and began going to the door to give him some privacy.

"No-"

Edd paused at the door and knew what he was meaning. "Okay, let me go grab you some towels and clothes and I'll be back." A few moments of rummaging through the hallway hamper and his room he came back.

Klaus stood in the same place waiting for Edd to come back. Edd helped him take off his shirt and seen a couple of small bruises. ' _Must've been from sleeping on the ground.'_ Then, his pants but first, he asked if he would like to keep his underwear on for privacy issues. Klaus shook his head and took off his underwear himself, of course Edd looked away as he was opening his zipper, and slowly got in the water. He sat there for a few moments taking in the warmth.

Edd finally got a good look at Klaus in good lighting. He was a small, almost fragile, boy with magenta hair and eyes.

Edd smiled at him feeling content for having a bathtub again. "So, tell me about yourself."

Hearing Klaus talk about his past made Edd sentimental. His mother and father would have been so proud of him bringing home a lost kid. They know Edd always done what was best in a situation and never doubted him. He would be a great guardian.

"You think he's gonna be okay?"

"Yea. I believe so. Edd's strong, he'll manage. Especially if we are by his side." Kevin elbowed Nat in the shoulder as they set the table up.

"Double Delicious is never gonna hear the end of your undying love. You basically pounce on him every chance you get. You know that right? It's so obvious to everyone.."

"Really? That obvious?"

"Duh." Nat plucked Kevin's forehead. They don't act like all childish and such in public. They have an image to keep. "Okay, put the food down. I gotta go run that "trip." Text me the details on who the kid is." Nat ran out of the house; not before locking the front door.

Kevin placed the food down, slowly realizing Nat made him "a damn cafeteria lady" as he would put it. After half an hour, Edd and Klaus came downstairs.

"Hey lil man. I'm Kevin." Kevin reached out a fist. "Nat left early." He supplied, seeing Edd look around for him.

"He's 6 Kevin. He doesn't know what a fist-pump is." He giggled at Klaus' reaction, hugging Edd's leg tighter. "It's alright Klaus. He's not going to hurt you. If he does, make sure you tell me. I'll knock some sense into him." Kevin smiled at that. Of course he wasn't going to hurt a little kid.

"Ok." Klaus mumbled.

He was still shy towards anyone but Edd. With Edd, it felt surreal. Somehow, he felt safe with Edd. There wasn't a bad aura with Edd when he grabbed his hand for the first time. He always seen his car pass by him and watched as he looked towards his direction.

After dinner, Edd thought Kevin was going to leave but Kevin took a shower while he and Klaus were watching tv and had a change of clothes already in his room.

Coming downstairs, Kevin seen Klaus falling fast asleep in Edd's arms. "Seems like he has had sleep in days." Kevin nudged on the couch wrapping his arms around Edd.

"Agreed. Klaus finally has a place to sleep. I'm glad I picked him up. Who knows who else could've gone after him and risk his safety." Edd watched as Klaus' breathing makes a steady rhythm. "He's a good distraction for me. I'm thinking about adopting him." Edd paused for a second waiting for Kevin to say something. "I know it's too soon with me just meeting him and the news I got today."

"Speaking of which, I want to ask you if you're going to plan the.. You know."

Edd felt a tear fall down his cheek. "I don't want to-"

"It's okay." Kevin hugged him tighter. "I'll ask Nazz to plan everything. I don't want you to think about it so much. Just remember the good memories you guys had."

Edd smiled at that. "Wait, what about your parents. Now that I think about it, where have they been?"

"They left me when I was in college. Never heard from them again. Probably in another continent knowing them."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Not your fault shit happens. Just remember life has so much more planned for you, so don't always dwell in the past. You have a future ahead."

"A future ahead." He nuzzled more into Kevin. "You sound like my dad. He used to always tell me that during elementary school.

"Your dad was amazing those few times I met him."

"He was." They fell into a comfortable silence. Edd reminiscing about his family memories made him a little drowsy. "I think it's time to go to bed, don't you think? Should I walk you home?"

"I told you already. I'm not going anywhere anymore. I have to protect you."

"You do know you're not my boyfriend correct? You don't have to protect me." Edd stood up still with Klaus in his arms.

That stung a little hearing Edd saying he's not his boyfriend. "Yea, but don't forget the event that happened yesterday."

Edd completely forgot about the Wolfe incident. "Oh yeah. Didn't really think about that. Speaking of which. This is off-topic, but I got a promotion at work. That's when I went to call my parents, but got the news instead."

"Well good news is still good news. Congratulations Double Dork." Kevin smirked as he lightly punched Edd's shoulder.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Edd headed up the stairs, "Well I'm going to put him in my parent's room for now."

Klaus was still half asleep, waking up from their conversation, when he asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

Edd nodded his head and they both went into Edd's room. He laid Klaus in the bed first tucking him in, then put his phone on the charger.

"Let me check my messages really quickly." It was now 10:24pm. He checked all the messages and replied saying he's alright. His latest text was from Wolfe.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

That's all it said. No babe, boo, or anything like he usually text. ' _He must be upset, since he knew my parents as well.'_

Seeing his name reminded him of the note he saw earlier. Given the circumstances, he just left him on read. Sitting his phone down, he got into bed.

Klaus felt the movement and cuddled up on Edd's chest, snoring contently. An hour passed and he felt the Kevin nuzzle up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 **2 weeks later**

It was time for the funeral. Seeing all of his parent's friends and family made him sad. If only this occasion was a different type. The friends would usually come up to Edd and introduce themselves saying that his parents literally always brought his name up when at work. "They were so proud at what type of man you've become." Smiling and hugging is all Edd could do. Hearing all of these compliments made him feel his parents inside of him, telling him to "Converse more." his mom would say, or "Stop being so shy, Eddward. A vincent always has his head up to the sky." his dad would say.

Ed and Eddy sat with Edd and Klaus through the service. His other friends, the whole cul-de-sac including the kanker sisters, joining them in the first row.

Some cried because they knew his parents, others cried because they barely got the chance to meet his parents. Always hearing how they were always out of town, or how great they were at their jobs.

Watching his parents get buried into the ground made his heart tear in two. He'll never see them again or talk to. All he could do is remember, and remember he shall.

"Can you adapt me?"

"Huh?" Edd asked Klaus.

"Can you adapt me? I seen on tv that if you adapt someone they can live with you forever. I want to live with you forever!" Klaus put on his puppy eyes.

Edd laughed at the cuteness. "It's called adopt and if you really want that, I would be truly honored to be your legal guardian."

' _That is a lot of responsibility Eddward. You're going to have to prepare yourself to put your life on the line for this child. I'll do my best, and I have friends to help me through it.'_

Edd mentally congratulated himself for not crying so much at the service. The service made Klaus cry because he never knew where his parents were, dead or alive.

Once home, he just stood in the doorway and stared at his home. He knows he's always been here and it's been empty with just him here and his parents never came home, but now it feels like it is truly empty.

"Come on, Double Dee. Let's watch the new Spongebob" Klaus all but yelled as he ran into the house.

"Shoes off mister!" Klaus did as he was told and Edd chuckled. He started to get more and more comfortable being around Edd. Kevin had things to do, so it was just him and Klaus that day and his boss gave him 2 more paid-weeks off. During those 2 weeks, he found an adoption center, registered Klaus, and asked to be his legal guardian. The foster nurse said he will be able to adopt the child if the parents don't show up for a week since they tried calling their numbers and Klaus is underage.

The week passed and Edd passed all of his tests to adopt Klaus. Klaus was beyond happy when he got the news. They went out for ice cream to celebrate.

"Remember, I talked to the principal of PCE."

"Pea-Sea-E?" Klaus tried to word.

"Yes, Peach Creek Elementary. He said you can go to his school. I already have your uniform and everything ready. So, after I sign some papers. I'm going to be your legal guardian that they contact."

"School?"

"Yes, it's been 2 months since you've been adopted and you need a place to go when I go to work. You can't always hang around Kevin." At that, Kevin gave him the finger. "You'll like it there. It's only going to be kindergarten so you'll eat and sleep like you always do here, but this time you'll get to make some new friends."

"Ken-de-gah-tin?"

"Yes." Edd smiled. "Are you excited?"

"No. I want to stay with you and Kevin." Klaus pouted.

"Just give it a try, please? For me?" Edd asked as he folded the clothes out of the laundry basket.

"Fine." Klaus went back to watching tv.

Kevin got up from the couch where he was with Klaus and started helping Edd with the laundry. "Don't say nothing. I'm only doing this because it looked like you needed help."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Edd smirked. "What happened to your bad boy persona?"

"It's still there. Just not in front of our kid."

"Our?" Edd inquired.

"You know what I mean." Kevin sighed.

"I don't?"

"You know more than anyone else that I obviously want to be apart of his life too. Why do you think I'm always here? It was just for you, but now I'm growing on that little goofball too." Kevin ranted on. "But you still -"

He was interrupted by Edd's lips on his. As soon as he knew what was going on, it was over.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked.

"Just a thank you for everything you did. You didn't really need to stay with me this whole time." Edd started going back to folding clothes, but Kevin grabbed his arm.

"I keep telling you to stop saying that. I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I lo-"

"Don't say it. Not ready to hear it." Edd hurriedly announced before he finished.

Kevin just laughed at him and went back to the clothes.

"He loves you." Klaus supplied, eyes still on the tv causing them both to laugh.


	12. Alive

It has been 2 months since the funeral and Edd very slowly but surely moving on. He knows that even when they were alive he barely saw them, but at least he had the option. That didn't stop him from distracting himself. Life will always move faster than you intended it to and just moping around was going to do nothing, especially since he adopted a kid.

Klaus has been on his mind ever since he adopted him. He could tell Klaus had grown accustomed to his lifestyle and started to trust him more every day. He doesn't even remember his parents last time he asked. All he remembers is his older brother. His brother told him to stay in that alley and that he will be right back but never came back. He came back periodically after that day.

Edd looked in the family tree databases from when they took blood tests to find relatives and saw that there weren't any brothers, or sisters for that matter, he had that were alive. His older brother died 1 year ago, so how did he always see him in the alley with him? Possibly could've been a ghost or his conscious helping him throughout that time. Edd didn't want to tell him that though, at least not yet. Klaus already has too much on his plate. He is still adjusting to his new school.

Edd woke up with someone cuddling him and a hand gracefully massaging his morning wood. He took a peak behind him seeing Kevin still "asleep." He tried to quietly get out of his grasp but Kevin wouldn't budge. The sleeping boy behind him started to rub more and more and Edd couldn't take it.

"I'm about to-"

"Cum for me, Edd."

And that, he did. He tried to resist thinking Kevin wasn't doing it on purpose, but now he knew. He was conscious. He knew what he was doing.

"You know, that's not a way to wake someone up and don't feign sleeping."

"It's a better way to wake someone up." He then kissed Edd's neck.

Edd got out of Kevin's grasp, walking to the bathroom cleaning himself up, "I thought I told you to sleep on the floor when you want to come in my room?" Yes, he took over his parent's room, and let Klaus take his room, even though they were never here so it didn't feel wrong. They literally used the bedroom at all. No pictures, no custom wall design, nada.

Kevin just laughed. "Damn, now I have a hard on too." He got up and went to the bathroom as well. Pressing himself against Edd hugging him from behind.

"If you don't mind, Kevin. I would like to brush my teeth."

"Yea yea yea… You're so rude, you know?" Kevin moved away.

"Because I want to brush my teeth?" Edd asked looking back in the mirror.

"No, because you didn't do anything with this." Kevin motioned towards his briefs-clad boner.

Edd peaked at what he was motioning to, but quickly averted his eyes spitting out the water. "Kevin, if you wish to have a few minutes-"

"No, Double Dee. I want you to take care of this for me. Like I took care of you a few minutes ago." He grabbed Double Dee's hand and placed it on his bulge. The shorter of the two didn't move. Kevin was big.

"Kev-"

"Stop thinking and do what you know you want to do. You can just jerk me off for all I care."

"But we're not together. You know what. I didn't ask you to satisfy my needs."

"I know, we're friends with benefits. Or how do you say it? Fuck buddies. Although, we could be something more" Kevin grinned while making Edd's hand rub harder on his briefs print.

Edd was beamed red right now. He retracted his hand and went back to staring at the sink.

Kevin looked disappointed. "Fine.. fine.. Fine.. fucking fine.." He stomped back into the room and laid back in bed. "I'm going back to sleep."

Edd finished his morning routine and went back into the room. He knew Kevin was sleeping because he was lightly snoring this time. "I want to." He whispered to himself. He fixed his posture and went to the other side of the bed. At this angle, Kevin looked so good. How can someone look this good sleeping?

"Oh my god, am I into somnophilia?" Edd questioned himself. "No, I can't be aroused by someone unconscious. Maybe it's because I never really seen Kevin sleep so peacefully like he has nothing in the world to worry about." Edd shook his head. He's thinking too much. "Okay.."

He peeled some of the covers back and exposed downed to Kevin's crotch. He was still hard. "He's still a hormonal teenager at heart." he snickered. Kevin mumbled something in his sleep and laid on his back.

Edd started moving again. He lightly touched Kevin's chest first. Rubbing circles on his abdomen. He went further and further down until he was rubbing Kevin's bulge. He pulled back his briefs and grabbed the shaft. Edd gulped. "Can't back down now."

He started jerking Kevin off, gradually picking up his pace. Kevin let out a small moan that Edd almost didn't hear. He started using two hands to apply more pleasure. He stared at Kevin's face noticing he was about to cum. Edd was about to pull away but Kevin's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't stop.. nngh please"

Edd never heard Kevin sound like that. So he did the unthinkable. He kissed Kevin while still jerking him off. They fought for dominance, but Kevin was victorious. Kevin slid his tongue in Edd's mouth. Edd made a noise at the sudden intrusion, which made Kevin hit his climax. Kevin came all over the sheets and his chest.

Edd retreated his cum-covered hand and decided to stare at anything but Kevin. Kevin grabbed him by his chin and kissed him. "Fuck Edd. Thanks." He grinned and got out of bed. "I'll go to the downstairs bathroom."

Edd felt ecstatic at the moment. He actually made someone climax. He never did that. He thought he would be scared but he got lost in the moment and it felt really good. "He internally smiled at overcoming one of his fears. "Okay, don't overthink it. You had fun, Edd. And stop talking to yourself." Edd chuckled at himself and went to take a quick shower.

After the shower he went to check the time.

12:56pm.

He needs to go check on Klaus. He went downstairs to see Klaus and Kevin with only a towel around his waist playing on the ps4.

"Good afternoon, Klaus."

"Hi, Dee." Klaus smiled and ran up to give Edd a hug. "You missed what Kevin was showing me."

"I'm pretty sure it was really amazing. Go finish playing. You don't have school today, it's Saturday. I'll go make us something to eat."

"Okay." Klaus ran back over to the couch and grabbed the controller again.

Edd walked up behind Kevin's ear, "You better not be showing him the strip club on that game or I'll confiscate all of your games."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Vincent?" Kevin challenged smugly looking back.

"Go put on some clothes. At least some pants."

Kevin just laughed.

"Is Nat coming over today?" Edd asked as he started taking out pancake mix.

"Maybe.."

"Okay, I'll make extra just in case. I know how much you and him like to eat."

The day ended quickly. Kevin left with Nat after they ate. Klaus wanted to go spend time with Auntie Nazz so Eddy came over and brought Ed after class.

"Yo, Edd. There's a costume party tonight. We should go."

"It's not even Halloween yet."

"So?" Eddy questioned. "We need some time to relax." He started massaging Edd's shoulders a little too hard.

Edd withdrew from the movement and agreed. ' _A fear a day makes you stronger anyway'_ "You're lucky we didn't see each other in a while."

"YAY! Double Dee won't be staying home tonight. He will be a man!"

"Who's becoming a man?" Kevin walked in with Nat strolling behind him.

"Probably pipsqueak." Nat bolstered by making Kevin laugh.

Eddy was getting ready to, as he say, joke around and playfully punch Nat in the arm but Ed stopped him.

"Cheer up, Pipsqueak at least you finally got Nazz. The queen of the Cul-De-Sac." Kevin said sarcastically. "The one everyone wanted."

"And she's staying with me too." He pushed Kevin. He averted his attention back to the Eds. "So, about the party tonight?"

"Yea, we're going?" Kevin answered for him, rubbing his arm.

"Sweet. Ed go give them their costumes. I'll be going back home to Nazz. She doesn't want to go for some reason and has been a bit sick lately, but not contagious sick, so we'll watch Klaus for you."

"Wait, but I was convinced because I thought we were ALL going?" Edd asked, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Nope. I just wanted you to have fun for one night without any worries. What could possibly go wrong with that?"

"Come on, Double Dee. You already said yes and plus your big brother will be there." Ed pleaded. "By the way, I'm talking about me. I'm your big brother."

"I know who you are referring to dear Ed." He patted Ed on the back, who in exchange gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, you win. I'll go."

"Choice."

"Woohoo. Be right back, going to go get you costumes from my house. We're going to go as superheroes." Ed ran out the door with Eddy in tow.

"Superheroes?" Edd asked himself.

The party was at Nazz's friend's place and boy was it big. Apparently she just moved in town and wanted to throw a party to get to know everyone. The costumes were kind of a tidbit of personality to her new neighbors and friends. There were people already outside in the pool and inside living it up when they got there.

Kevin wanted to be Superman but Nat also wanted to be superman too so they played rock, paper, scissors.

"Have no fear, for I am here!" Nat exclaimed causing everyone to cheer him on.

You could guess who won the game.

"And there goes the party-man already. Off into the crowd." Kevin, who was Batman, said as they walked inside.

Edd was Robin while Ed was Green Arrow.

"Woo! Now I can show people my awesome bow moves." Ed prided himself.

"Of course you will, baby." Sophie added. She was Black Canary, "Hey Edd. Long time no see!" She gave him a tight hug.

"Hello Sophie. I miss talking to you! How have you been?" Edd asked as they retreated.

"Good. Keeping Ed out of trouble as usual." She fixed her new glasses.

"I'm glad he met someone like you." They both looked at Ed dancing with random strangers he doesn't know. "He is so much more lively now. Everyone's growing up."

"I know right. We can't be kids all our lives." Sophie replied. Ed ran over to them grabbing Sophie's hand demanding them to dance. "Okay okay Ed. Talk to you later, Double Dee."

"Will do." They look so happy together. Edd looked into the crowd hoping to spot Kevin, but Kevin was one-step ahead.

"Here ya go." Kevin gave him a cup of something. "Don't worry, it's sprite. I made sure it wasn't alcoholic."

"Thanks, but I don't mind drinking just a little. We came here to relax like Eddy said. You of all people know I had a stressful year so far." Edd said as he gulped down the sprite.

"Okay Mister Vincent. You've been around me too much. I'm turning you into a bad boy. Who is gonna corrupt me with goodness now?"

"Stop talking nonsense. I just want to have fun. I haven't had fun in a while since I took in Klaus." Edd admitted. He wasn't telling anyone he was stressing, but he knew it's never easy to raise any child.

"Fine fine. Let the party begin then!" Kevin exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Edd's neck and guided him towards the crowd.

They danced with everyone else while Nat went to the pool to check out all of the half-naked people.

Edd drank a bit too much of the sprite which was making his bladder unsettling. "Going to go to the bathroom. Be right back." He whispered in Kevin's ear.

Kevin nodded and he went on his way.

He was relieving himself when he heard someone else come in. ' _Must be another party-goer.'_

Edd was just about finished washing his hands when he felt that person come up behind him. It was Batman.

"I didn't need you to follow me to the bathroom." Edd laughed at Batman being so touchy.

"I know you had a lot to drink but wait until we get home." The hands momentarily stopped but resumed as fast.

The left hand reached into Edd's pants even though he was persistent and started rubbing on his growing boner.

"Stop, please wait." Edd groaned but it felt so good.

The hands didn't stop. He started pumping more and more until Edd got fully hard.

"This is giving me dejavu from this morning." Edd said in the midst of grunts.

The hands went to work faster after that statement. Soon Edd was creaming in his pants. The hands stopped and fled the bathroom.

"Kevin?" Edd was panting as he watched Batman leave the bathroom. He finished gathering himself, cleaned up the mess as much as he could, and left the bathroom.

He went to look for Kevin to talk about the bathroom incident that just occured and saw something else. He went over to where Kevin and Nat were and saw that they were giving people something in exchange for money.

' _Don't tell me Kevin started dealing drugs.'_

"Kevin?"

For a moment, Kevin's eyes looked like he saw a ghost. "Hey babe. I thought you were going to the bathroom?"

"I did go. What are you guys doing?" Edd looked over to Nat holding his hands up.

"Hey, don't look at me sweet cheeks. I'm just selling boy scout cookies."

Kevin punched Nat in the shoulder, but when he turned back around to face Edd, he noticed that he was already gone.

Edd took out his phone and texted Kevin as he hurried outside to the car,

" _ **I'll let you come over to explain yourself. I'm not going to be petty and not hear your side of the story, but I know what I saw so you can't lie to me and don't think just because of what we did in the bathroom will help you win this. I will call an uber so you'll be riding solo on your motorcycle."**_

After Kevin read that message he was about to run out but more and more people came in between them asking for more ' _boy scout cookies'_.

An hour later, a knock was heard on the front door.

"Finally Kev-" Edd was shocked. He didn't know he'll see him ever again. He forgot all about the note. He forgot all about those grey eyes. He forgot all about Wolfe.

"Hey Double Dee." Wolfe said with a devilish smile. He left himself in as Edd was standing still in shock. "How've you been?"

"Wolfe, what are you doing here? Why are you here? Where-"

"Shh.. You don't want to wake little Klaus up right?" He put a finger to Edd's lips. Edd was shocked.

' _How does he know about Klaus?'_

"So many questions yet so little answers. You know where I've been. You got my note. I know you did."

"How do you know about Klaus?"

"I know everything, Edd. Your boo is supposed to know everything about you right?"

"Wolfe.." Edd closed the door and sighed. "When will you learn I am no longer in a relationship with you?"

Wolfe was in his face in an instant. Hands on both sides of his face. He was surprised Klaus didn't wake up from the sudden noise. "What did you say? You love me? I love you too baby."

' _I need to get him out of here before Kevin comes back.'_

"Are you... sta- stalking me, Wolfe?" Edd dared asked. He couldn't look into his eyes. He was too afraid now. "You know too much."

"I'm giving you space. You'll be coming back to me in no time."

"It's been months, Wolfe."

Wolfe gritted his teeth. "I know how long it has been." He rested his head on Edd's shoulder. " I'm so glad I met you in my life. I don't know what I'll do if I never met you. You make me feel whole."

At that moment, Edd felt something on Wolfe's waist as he nuzzled against him. Something L-shaped.

"Wol-"

"By the way. I love your moans. You squirming in my grasp. You bad boy. Good thing I was there to keep you in control. You got me so riled up."

"Was that you in the bathroom, Wolfe?" Edd was flabbergasted.

"I'll save the day!" Wolfe mocked his Batman tone. His breath hitting Edd's ear with every moment he stays in that position.

"That can't be.. How did you know I'll be at the party. How did you know to be Batman to replace Kevin?"

"Double Dee." He punched the door. Edd had a chill running down his back now. "What did I say? Stop asking so many qu-"

"Double Dee?" A little voice was heard on the staircase.

"Klaus! Go back to bed baby. I'll be right up in a few." Edd was starting to panic, he didn't know who Wolfe was but Edd knew and he did not want Klaus anywhere near him.

"What's going on?" Klaus questioned rubbing his eyes.

Wolfe got from over Edd and went to sit on the top of the couch letting Edd explain.

"Nothing, I just have a friend over but you need to go back to bed Klaus. You had a long day today didn't you? You said you were so tired you just wanted to sleep all day." Edd tried to plead, making Klaus giggle.

"Okay. Can you come tuck me in please?" Klaus asked, staring at Edd.

Edd looked over to Wolfe. Wolfe casually led out a hand. "Sure. I'll be right up."

"Okay. Night Sir."

Wolfe just waved him off.

Edd went upstairs in Klaus' room, his old room, and put Klaus in bed. Klaus went back to sleep pretty quickly so he just stared at the sleeping boy. ' _Oh how innocent he is.'_

He opened the bedroom door to see Wolfe was standing right outside.

"Wolfe. Can you please leave? You know how my year has been already." Edd tried.

"That's exactly why I am here. You need a man in your life, not some drug dealer." Wolfe grabbed his arm and walked a bit away from Klaus' door so he couldn't hear them.

"No, Wolf-"

 ***DING DONG***

"Someone's at the door." Wolfe interrupted.

Edd walked down first looking through the peep-hole. It was Kevin. He saw Nat behind him going to Kevin's house.

He looked behind him to see if Wolfe was there but he wasn't. He slightly opened the door and greeted Kevin.

"Edd.. I tried to leave sooner but I really had business to take care of."

"I know Kevin, but now is not a good time."

"Why?"

 ***click*** Only Edd heard the cocking sound of a gun to his right. He looked in his peripheral vision and saw Wolfe with a gun to his head.

Wolfe mouthed the words _Don't Say It_. He knew Edd saw him because his face extorted fear.

Kevin caught on to his facial expression and asked, "What's wrong?" He was starting to step inside when Edd pushed him back out.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but right now is not a good time. I…" He tried to think of a half-hearted lie. "I just put Klaus down to sleep and it was hard making him. We can talk another day." He tried closing the door but Kevin wasn't having it.

"But Edd. I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier. When you went to the bathroom, yes I was selling but you don't know the whole story. I still have unfinished business with you know who."

"JokerZ?" Edd whispered. He doesn't know why he asked, trying to get a grasp of another situation that was out of his control.

Wolfe stared at him intently waiting on him to spill.

"Yes. So please let me come in."

Wolfe shook his head no.

"I can't Kevin.." He tried. "Not around Klaus. Like I said, we can talk another day."

Kevin put his head down in defeat. "Fine, Edd. You win.. I'll leave but I'll be back tomorrow."

Wolfe closed the door from behind for Edd in front of Kevin.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Wolfe teased. Dragging Edd up to his room. "Come on, let's go Netflix and Chill."

Edd was beyond scared now. He knew Wolfe had a gun in his house, he knew Wolfe would cause trouble if he needed to.

"I have to play this smart. Not only my life but Klaus' life is in danger as well."

Wolfe has turned into a(n) obsessed-for-Edd man. He thought for sure that he would leave him alone after all this time. No. Wolfe's just getting started.

After Edd left the party, Kevin was stuck attending to his peers. Some wanted those _boy scout cookies_ while others were hitting on him and wanting him to chug beer or something.

"Alright guys. I gotta go. Come on Nat."

"One step ahead of ya." Nat said leading the way. He only liked parties because there were customers.

On their way home Kevin had all the time in the world to think. Fuck. He knew Edd knew that he was technically part of a gang, but he didn't know that he and Nat started their own gang. No killing though. He never did that. Only to fight back from JokerZ.

"Man stop worrying about it. Double Delicious will welcome you back with open arms. As long as you finally tell him the truth." Nat chimed in on his thoughts at a red light.

"But-" Kevin tried.

"No buts. Trust me, if there's one thing about Double Dee, it is that he won't off you without a good explanation. He always gives people chances to defend themselves." He gave Kevin a genuine smile.

"Thanks bro. I owe you a beer tomorrow."

"I want two beers."

They both laughed. The light turned green and the rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. Parking his and Nat's motorcycle in his garage he and Nat walked over to Edd's house.

"Maybe you should just let me handle this. I'll tell him the truth." He told Nat.

"Okay. Suit yourself. I just wanted to be your support shoulder when you cry to him about what a bad boy you are!" Nat sarcastically said as he was beginning to turn around.

Kevin decided to ring the doorbell just in case Edd was upstairs so he could hear.

The door opened but not to Kevin's liking. Edd never opened the door just a little bit.

He immediately started blabbering about what happened at the party and Edd just dismissed everything. He could tell that he was pushing him out. After a moment's silence and watching Edd's face go from scared to fear he asked what's wrong.

Edd waved it off and continued to push him away. He even came up with an excuse that it was hard putting Klaus to sleep. He was met with the door after that.

He texted Nazz after that and asked if Klaus was sleepy when Edd came back to pick him up. She responded in a minute's notice saying he was already asleep when Edd came over.

 _So he's lying to me?_

Edd lying?

"Plus, didn't he say he would give me a chance to explain myself?" Kevin was so confused. Why a change of heart so suddenly? And what did we do in the bathroom?"

He went back to his house to tell Nat the situation.

"Well.. Did he look like he was hiding something if he wouldn't let you come inside?" Nat asked, lounging on the couch.

"Yea, kinda." Kevin scratched his head trying to figure out what was out of the ordinary.

"Did you see anything unusual? Maybe he saw a shadow?" Nat jokes.

"A sha-"

" _Why?"_

He saw a faint shadow behind Edd's shadow when he said why but he didn't think anything of it until now.

"What the fuck."

"What?" Now Nat was the one who was surprised.

"There was a shadow in Edd's house." Kevin stated.

"Again.. What?" Nat was so confused.

"If you saw a shadow of someone's hair that resembles someone who you hate so much and was looking for, for months and they were hiding and you wish you would've knocked them out when you had the chance?" Kevin didn't miss a beat.

"Let me guess. You think it's Wolfe's shadow?" Nat asked half-serious, half-jokingly.

Kevin took a deep breath, "I know it's him."

Nat sighed.

"I think Edd is in danger. He was talking as if he was supposed to say specific words." Kevin added.

"We know too much about how it works since we did it on someone." Nat wanted so much to go to sleep.

"I told you we never speak of what happened to that guy." Kevin grabbed Nat by the neck. "We had to do what we had to do that day."

"Okay, calm down man. I am not your enemy here." Nat tried to remove his hand from his neck. "Let me go."

Kevin reluctantly let him go. He didn't say anything but Nat knew he didn't mean to do it. Kevin opted to turn around and go back over there but Nat stopped him.

"Wait, you don't know what he has over there. We have to play it safe. Remember he is with JokerZ and they hate us."

"He doesn't have anything." Kevin countered.

"I'm pretty sure he is in a higher rank in JokerZ by now. It's been months since we last saw him. And also, I heard they gave guns to every higher-upper."

"Fuck.." Kevin said closing the door back.

"Don't worry we'll get your honey bun back. We just have to know what we're dealing with. He is still a psychotic bastard." Nat applied.

' _I hope Kevin doesn't go berserk like he did that one guy. I wonder if he is still_ _ **alive**_ _.'_


End file.
